Melted
by love-will-thaw-a-frozenheart
Summary: It's been over a year since the "Big Freeze" in Arendelle. Everything is in order and going smoothly as spring approaches, but with it comes a new danger. Hans has become an even bigger threat, and plans to exact his revenge. They must find aide in a new character in order to bring balance back to Arendelle in this sequel to Frozen. (I don't own Frozen) Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

**Warmer Weather**

Winter had finally begun to subside its bitter grasp on Arendelle and made way for the long awaited spring. The queen of Arendelle, Elsa, surely enjoyed the early icy mornings and frosty nights that winter had to offer. She would take time to herself and create soft snow flurries and magnificent ice sculptures for the towns people. She loved watching the children of Arendelle build their own versions of Olaf, a snow man she had accidentally created and brought to life last winter during what the people of Arendelle now call the Big Freeze, and he was surely there to help the children build their snowmen. He had gladly took on the role of being their muse and just soaked in all of the attention. However, Elsa's sister Anna wasn't as a big of a fan of the cold since being frozen to solid ice the year before.

The clock struck noon and the bells sounded in the towns square loud enough for everyone in the entire Kingdom to hear. Anna's eyes slowly opened as she was awoken by them and groaned. It was Arendelle's way of telling her that she had slept in long enough. She sat up and wiped off the drool that had slowly trickled down her face during the night and tried to adjust her bed head which, let's be honest, didn't do much. The bells stuck again almost louder than they did the first time, as if trying to get her to move faster.

"I'm up, alright!" she yelled, turning towards her window. She got up and looked out, having a perfect view of the town right up against the sea. The sky was blue, the people were out and running errands, a breeze had picked up, the grass was...wait, grass? Anna had to do a double take, not fully accepting that the snow that had been outside her window was beginning to melt away, revealing spots of fresh green grass.

Elated, the princess quickly unlatched her window and threw the panels back, allowing a breeze to roll through her room. The wind blew all of her hair behind her, causing it to look even worse, but she didn't care.

_Spring, _she thought. Finally she could go outside without having to go through the process of putting on all of her winter gear. Though there was excitement flowing through her veins, there was also a slight twinge of sadness creeping up in the back of her mind.

She went into her bathroom and tried to untangle the rats nest that her hair had become. Once it was manageable, she began to put it in her signature double braid, but halfway through one braid she decided otherwise. She put a French braid across the top of her head and let the rest flow down behind. She tucked a strand of hair she missed behind her ear, she always missed at least a little bit hair somewhere. She looked into the mirror and sighed. Not quite how she wanted to look, and no where near as beautiful as she wanted to be on that day. She could never make herself look as beautiful as she thought her sister was.

She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind, put herself in a simple green dress like the ones she usually wears, and exited her room into the grand hallway. Humming to herself, she bounded down the corridors with her usual spring in her step and came up to a tall door decorated with blue patterned triangles and rhythmically knocked.

"Elsa?" she called. "Are you in there?" She jiggled the doorknob. "Of course, locked." It was usual for her sister to keep her door locked when she wasn't in there. She was so reserved sometimes.

She continued down the hallway and entered the foyer, crossed the lobby, climbed three flights of stairs, ran down another hallway, turned the corner and finally came to a stop outside a set of large dark wood double doors. Winded, she knocked, only three times, and opened the door to find her sister standing by the giant window that took up the entire back wall of the study. It was about a solid ten degrees cooler than the rest of the palace, as any room typically was when Elsa was in it. She looked absolutely stunning, as always, with her hair tossed to the side in her usual braid, and sporting a silvery blue gown that gleamed in the sunlight.

"Elsa!" Anna rang.

"Anna!" Elsa gasped, nearly dropping the book she was reading in her hands.

The queens sister laughed, "I knocked! We're you really that absorbed in that book?"

Elsa smiled, "No, really I don't know what I'm reading. I just picked it up and began to skim. I was too lost in thought to hear your subtle knocking."

Anna blew a piece of hair out of her face and said "What were you thinking about then?"

"Well," Elsa began as she looked outside the window. "Now that spring is coming there are so many things that have to be done. Activities to be arranged in town, and I have to remind the stable hands to exercise the horses, oh and don't let me forget I have to RSVP to a ball invitation, and not to mention all of the spring cleaning that needs to be done here in the castle!"

She looked back over at Anna who's eyes had completely glazed over and narrowed her eyes.

"So a bunch of queenly things that I don't care about?" Anna said jokingly.

"Exactly," Elsa replied. "What would get done around here if you were in charge?"

"Absolutely nothing!" Anna said, then laughed along with her sister. It felt so good that her and her sister were so close again. Deprived of her from her childhood, Anna was absorbing every minute with Elsa she could.

"I know. All you want to do is go outside and run around in this warm spring weather," Elsa teased.

Anna's lips curved into a slight smile at first, but was quickly dashed away.

Elsa, noticing this asked, "You alright? I thought you couldn't wait for spring to come."

She looked away from her sister, "No no, your right I am excited that the weather is warming up, it's just..."

"Kristoff," both girls said simultaneously.

Each year as soon as the weather began to warm up, Kristoff and the rest of the ice harvesters would head up the north mountain to gather the ice at it freshest. It was a trek that sometimes lasted a few days to several weeks, depending on the weather up in the mountains. At first when he told Anna about the trip she was completely okay with it, but as spring drew near, she became more and more nervous and saddened that he would be leaving for so long.

Seeing the slight distress on her sisters face, the queen set down her book and stood by her sisters side. "You know he won't be gone forever. He'll be back before you know it." She gave her sister a half smile, hoping it would lift her spirits.

"I know it won't be forever, Anna admitted. "It's just we have never been apart for so long before. And I'm really going to miss him. And I know the chances are slim, but..but what if something _does_ happen to him up there."

Elsa took her sisters hand into her own. Her skin was cool and smooth against Anna's now warm and nervously sweaty palms, "Don't worry Anna, you know how much this trip means to him. It marks the opening of the ice trading season and he loves it. Ice is his life. And he's careful enough around it to not have an accident. Besides, he's not going anywhere." She grinned as she looked down at her sisters left hand.

There on her finger was the ring that Kristoff gave to her on the day he proposed. It was only a few months ago that he asked her to marry him. It wasn't grand or cheesy, there was no sunset on the beach or preplanned arrangement, it was all entirely Kristoff. The only one who knew about it was Elsa, for he asked her permission first. She even helped in crafting the ring itself. A first she had her reservations, knowing what happened the last time anna got engaged, but she could see how truly he loved Anna. She knew he could take care of her sister in a way she couldn't. Anna knew he must have used an entire months worth of an ice harvesters salary, which she knew wasn't much, but he bought the band of pure white silver, and Elsa created a small stone of unmeltable ice for the ring. It had been a simple, quiet evening, and Kristoff and Anna were keeping warm by a fire during a snow flurry. He stood in front of her and got down on one knee and presented the ring to her and just told her how he never wanted to live a day without her in his life. Unlike her sister, Anna was overjoyed and had even shed a tear or two. Before long, everyone in the kingdom knew, mostly because Olaf just couldn't keep it to himself when he found out, and the towns people have been buzzing about the upcoming wedding ever since.

Anna smiled and looked at her sister, "I know, you're right. I guess I just need to stop worrying so much."

"Precicely," Elsa agreed. "Now why don't you go run and find him. Go and enjoy this warm weather you've been looking so forward to!"

"We'll what about you?" Anna nudged playfully as she moved back and opened the door. "Don't you want to come out and enjoy the sun too? Hmmmm?"

Elsa walked back towards the window and picked up the book she originally was holding. "I think I'll stay in here a little while longer doing all of my 'queenly duties' where I'm most comfortable." And with that she snapped her fingers and the temperature in the room dropped another ten degrees and flurries of snow began to drop from the ceiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Kristoff**

Anna leaped down the hallways, her mood slightly elevated after her conversation with her sister.

_He won't be gone forever. _She thought. _He'll be back before I know it._ She threw the thoughts from her mind, not wanting to spoil her mood and began to sprint down the halls, excited to be free of the dark palace and get her first taste of sunlight. She rounded a corner as fast as her legs would take her and nearly knocked over one of the palaces maids, Gerda, carrying a rather tall stack of freshly cleaned towels.

"Oh!" Gerda gasped. "Good heavens!"

"I'm so sorry!" Anna pleaded. "I wasn't watching where I was going." She began helping picking up the towels she had knocked all over the hall floor.

Gerda, seeing it was the princess exclaimed, "Your majesty! A thousand apologies I...I couldn't see anything..."

Anna picked up a green embroidered towel that she recognized from her own bathroom. "Oh please, no need to be sorry. I was just in a hurry."

"Please your highness, you don't need to help me, I've got it all," Gerda said.

"Don't be silly, I knocked them down, I'm going to clean it up," Anna laughed as she picked up the rest of the towels. "Here." She smiled as she handed the load of towels back to the maid.

Gerda paused for a minute, surprised at the princesses charm and kindness and smiled. "Thank you my lady, please, I can take it from here." She began to walk down the rest of the hall.

Right before she turned the corner, Anna shouted, "Oh! Wait! Have you by any chance seen Kristoff lately?"

Gerda turned and shook her head. "I'm sorry princess, not since early this morning."

"Thanks Gerda," Anna sighed. She watched the maid leave the hallway and blew a piece of hair out of her face again. The last thing she wanted to do was as run around the entire grounds looking for her fiancé. He always seemed to elude her whenever she was looking for him.

_Guess that's what I get for sleeping in all the time. _She pondered. He was always up hours before she was at the crack of dawn. _Maybe I should start getting up earlier. _She continued, knowing that was never going to happen.

She walked down the corridor until she came upon the door leading into Kristoff's room, though he hadn't slept in there lately since the engagement of course. She opened the door and scanned the room but as she expected, empty. She shut the door and pouted. He could be anywhere. She walked away and decided to confide in the next best thing; Sven.

She made her way through the palace and finally ended up at the front door. Beaming with utter excitement, she pushed open the grand palace doors and immediately felt a warm breeze. She took a few steps outside, not even needing a jacket, and twirled around. She closed her eyes breathed in the sweet smell of the air coming down from the mountains and the slightest hint of salt from the sea. The sun painted the stones of the courtyard with light and even more snow had thawed away, revealing even more fresh grass. She called to the guards to open the gates and she exited the palace interior, heading towards the stables. The streets were crowded with people hustling and busting about their daily lives; merchants trading their goods with each other, women searching the stands for that evenings supper, and children running up and down the alleyways with wooden swords pretending to be Royal Nights of Arendelle.

She approached a group of three boys who seemed to be locked in a serious battle amongst one another, "My good knights, you must be exhausted from protecting Arendelle with such valor."

The boys stopped in their tracks and bowed. "Princess Anna!"

One boy exclaimed "I was just about to save you and Queen Elsa from the evil dragon!" Pointing at one of his companions with shaggy brown hair.

The brown-haired boy opened his mouth wide and roared with all his might, although he sounded more like Sven's stomach when it's empty rather than a dragon.

"My goodness!" Anna gasped kneeling on the ground to be face level with them. "A scary dragon indeed! Please do everything you can to save me!" She laughed.

The boys resumed their mighty battle, and before long, one of them brought down the "dragon" with his sword. The brown-haired boy clenched his heart and collapsed with the melodramatic fall that every slewed dragon should.

Anna clapped and thanked her saviors, "Thank you valiant knights. To honor of your great acts of bravery, I shall make you honorary Arendelle Noblemen." She took one of their wooden swords and tapped their shoulders. "The Queen and I thank you for your heroic deed. I now christen you as Nobleman of Arendelle. Please, continue to protect our kingdom and have a new adventure."

The boys were ecstatic and could barely contain their excitement. They bowed, "Thank you your highness!"

Anna rose and curtseyed back, "No, thank you."

The three boys bounded down the alley, probably to tell their friends no doubt. It wasn't everyday that you were knighted by the princess after all. Anna turned and saw a few people had stopped to observe her with the children, all smiling in awe at the princess' kindness. Anna tucked her loose hair behind her ear and proceeded to move through the crowd in the direction of the stables. Stopping to respond to the occasional "Your Highness," and "Good afternoon princess."

She walked over to the stable blocks where stable hands were bringing horses in and out of stalls, cleaning buckets, and sweeping the floors. She stopped outside one of the larger stables on the end and peeked inside. "Sven!"

The reindeer lifted his head with a mouthful of fresh grass at the sound of her voice. He swallowed and greeted her with his familiar grunts.

"How ya doing boy?" she asked as she entered his stall. "Thought I would come and visit you. I don't have the patience to run around looking for Kristoff all afternoon."

"Gee, thanks," a voice called behind her.

Startled, Anna spun around at the sound. Her gaze met by the familiar, warm brown eyes and messy blonde hair that she loved so much. "Kristoff!"

"What, did I scare you?" he joked, entering the stall.

"Ha!" Anna lied, "Not in the slightest!" She crossed her arms, the way she always does when she's determined to prove her point.

Kristoff smiled, he always found her stubbornness to be oddly adorable. "Whatever you say," he said, pulling her close and kissing her nose.

She grinned, pleased with herself. She moved back to Sven and pulled out a couple strands of grass that had tangled themselves in his fur. She looked at Kristoff, who was setting an assortment of grooming tools and supplies on the ground that she wasn't familiar with. She stopped, "What's all that for?"

He paused, looked at her and then back at the supplies, "The weather is finally warming up. I need to take care of Sven's hooves and saw down his antlers a bit. They've gotten pretty long. The rest of the stuff I need to pack for the trip."

"Wait...what?" Anna said, her heart dropping down into her stomach.

He looked at her, and could see the distress written all over her face. "I already told you," he said. "I have to meet up with the other ice harvesters to start gathering ice by tomorrow."

Anna's eyes widened. "You...you're leaving today?"

Kristoff picked up a grooming brush, "Well, I can probably get away with leaving tomorrow morning if I leave early enough. I could be up in the north mountains late tomorrow evening if we're quick about it." He looked at Anna, who had no choice but to be absolutely stunned. She didn't think he would be leaving so soon. So much for her good mood. Kristoff could see the anxiety in her eyes, and set down the brush. "Hey," he comforted as he went over to embrace her. "No need to worry. You know I won't be gone for too long."

She rested her face against his warm, broad chest. Even through his thick sweater, she could still hear his heart beating; solid and strong. "I know," she admitted. "I don't know why I'm so anxious about it. I guess I'm just going to miss you."

He smiled, "I'll miss you too Anna." He lifted her chin to kiss her. He kissed her cheeks, her lips, her forehead, anywhere her face had skin. She couldn't help but crack a smile: he was always able to lift her spirits no matter what. "How about you help me out today alright?" he said. "Then I'll be able to get done faster, and we can spend the rest of the day together. Deal?"

She half smiled and agreed, "Deal."

They spent rest of the afternoon gathering his harvesting supplies, tending to Sven, and loading up his sled. After they had finished, they ate supper and strolled through the town square in the evening hours.

When the sun had set, the couple returned to castle and the gates were closed for the night. Kristoff returned to his room to get ready for bed, and Anna sauntered down the halls until she reached her sisters bedroom door. She knocked, "Elsa? Are you in there?" She opened the door and her skin shivered from the chill in the room. Her sister was sitting in front of her mirror taking out her braid. When she heard Anna's voice she turned to face her.

"Anna," she said. "How was your day?"

The princess shrugged, "It was pretty good." However, Elsa could see a flicker of doubt flash across her sisters face. She finished undoing her braid and stood up.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "Is everything alright?"

Anna walked over. "Kristoff is leaving early tomorrow morning for his trip."

The queen sighed and beckoned her to sit in the seat in front of her mirror. Anna sat down and looked at her reflection. Her French braid from that morning was loose and falling back behind her head and she had more strands of hair hanging along side her face than from before. She scowled, "That's the last time I try anything new with my hair."

Elsa laughed, "It wasn't that bad. I liked it." She picked up a brush and began to comb out the braid. Her cool hands maneuvering through the waves and curls until the braid fell out. "What has you so worried about Kristoff's trip?"

Anna thought for a moment, not knowing how to respond. "I don't know," she finally spoke. "I wasn't worried about it when he first told me. I don't understand why it's bothering me so much now."

"Just a part of being in love," Elsa said

"What do you mean?" Anna asked inquisitively.

"You being concerned about him leaving. It's just confirmation that you care deeply for him. It's a good thing." Elsa replied, working on sections of her sisters auburn hair.

"We'll it doesn't feel like a good thing," Anna looked down at her hands. Twirling her ring around her finger. She felt like she was worrying about nothing. He had been on this trip a hundred times before in his lifetime. "But I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right." Elsa set down the brush and lifted her sisters chin so she would look into the mirror.

Anna gasped. "How did you...?" Her hair was in long soft waves that reached down passed her shoulders. It was soft and shiny, and the blond streak on the right side gleamed like a frozen river. "Elsa, it's beautiful!"

The queen shook her head, "You're beautiful." Anna stood up and hugged her sister. Somehow Elsa knew just what to say to help her feel better. It was moments like these that she cherished with her sister. Elsa smiled, "Now go find Kristoff and get some sleep."

When Anna went back to her room she quickly changed into a light night gown and started a small fire in the fire place. Since the sun had set the temperature had gone down considerably, and Anna wasn't willing to give up the heat just yet. As soon as she lit the fire, she saw her door open, only to see Kristoff enter the room in his night shirt and pants.

He took one look at Anna and widened his eyes a little "Whoa..."

She shrugged, "Elsa did it for me." She smiled, "It is a little different isn't it?"

Kristoff shook his head, "You look beautiful." He walked over and sat on the bed.

She made her way to the other side where he was and stood in front of him. He took her hands into his and kissed them. When he looked up into her eyes he could see the worry etched in them. "I wish you wouldn't worry so much. You just aren't your usual spirited self."

She sighed, "I know. I don't feel like it either."

Kristoff frowned. He hated seeing her like this, full of doubt and stress. "Maybe a little sleep will bring back my feisty-pants."

She couldn't help but chuckle, "You're probably right, it's been a pretty long day I suppose."

Kristoff took her wrists and pulled her down onto the bed next to him. He rolled the blanket over them as Anna laid her head on his chest.

"Don't leave without saying goodbye tomorrow," Anna's voice cracked.

He kissed the top of her head, "Of course."

As the night hours passed, they slowly drifted to sleep in each other's arms. The firelight caressing them and kissing the walls of the room, keeping the darkness at bay. There was a warmth and a peace that would lull any other person into a deep sleep in an instant, but that night Anna's dreams were full of ice and bad dreams.

The next morning, Anna was shaken awake by some unknown night terror. She lifted her head, groggy, trying to feel the bed next to her for her fiancé, but all that was there was a mess of sheets. She sat up alarmed, and looked out her window. The sun was starting to shine through between the mountain peaks and the towns people were already starting their day. _He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye would he?_ She didn't have time to answer. She threw her messy hair into a bun and threw a long jacket over her nightgown. She flew down the halls and out into a courtyard, running in a blur trying to get to the stables.

She ran down the stable block to Sven's stall, and when she came to his stall, it was empty. Fear shot through her like a lightning strike, fast and powerful. "Kristoff..." she whispered.

She backed away from the stall and ran to the shed where he kept his sled. She opened the doors and was relieved to see him hitching Sven up to the black sled. Olaf was there helping load up food and the rest of the supplies into the back.

"Kristoff," she breathed. She went over and threw herself at him and hugged him around his waist.

"Anna!" he exclaimed "What's the matter? Are you okay?"

"Hey Anna!" Olaf greeted. "Great timing. We were just about to come wake you up!"

She looked at the snowman, "You were? I woke up and you weren't there Kristoff, I was afraid you, you know, left." She looked back up at the mountain man.

Kristoff smiled, "I told you, I would never leave without saying goodbye." He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry I scared you."

She chuckled, "No I'm sorry, I guess I over reacted you know?"

"Okay Kristoff, everything's all packed," Olaf said, walking up to Sven and scratching his nose. "Aw I'm gonna miss my cute little reindeer."

"How many times don't have to tell you, don't talk to him like that," Kristoff said. Olaf laughed and led Sven out towards the outer gates of Arendelle.

Kristoff and Anna followed them and stopped just outside the tall iron gates that opened to the trails that led up to the mountains. He turned to her and embraced her with all his might. "I'll be back in a few weeks time, I promise," he said to her.

Though not even remotely as strong, she hugged him as tightly as she could, "Just be careful when you're up there, okay?"

He lifted her face to his and kissed her, "I will."

He released her and got into his sled. Olaf walked back and stood next to Anna, his own personal snow cloud following him. "Bye guys! See you soon!"

"Thanks for all your help Olaf," Kristoff turned to Anna, "Goodbye."

She gave him a half smile, "Bye."

Kristoff snapped the reins and Sven took off. He looked back and waved one last time before disappearing into the trees.

Anna waved back, keeping in mind his promise to be careful. _Everything will be fine. Ice is his life._ She thought to herself.

Olaf looked at Anna in her night gown and jacket with no shoes on. "Let's get you back inside Anna! Don't want to get frost bite on your toes!" He took her hand and started leading her back into the direction of the palace. She took one more look back at the tracks that Kristoff's sled had made, and just couldn't shake the feeling that something horrible was going to go wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**A Dirty Cell**

The sun was beating down with all it's intensity before the clock even struck midday. Grass and flowers were slightly wilting, the cart horses were heavily panting and sweating in the heat, and the citizens were scurrying about on the street trying to walk under any shade they could find while shopping for their daily goods. All except one.

The Southern Isles were always warm year round, but it was when spring started to arrive that the air became dense and thick with water vapor from the sea, causing anyone to sweat only being outside for a few moments. At least during the summer any evaporated water disappeared, and the climate became a bit more bearable. Most people complained about the summer heat, and preferred the winter months when the weather was cooler and things could actually could get done. But not him.

He hated winter, even though it never snowed in his country. But anything having to do with the cold, or snow, or ice. Especially _ice._ He felt anger burn up his spine just at the thought of the word, and scowled. He moved away from the narrow window, barely wide enough for a mouse to crawl through, and sat down on the only straw cot in the cell. _They ruined me,_ he thought, as he scratched his sideburns. They had become bushy and unkept, and he had started to sprout a bit of scruff on his chin. Irritated, he stood up and began to pace like he usually does. Since there really is nothing else to do when your in a jail cell. He let his thoughts tear north across the sea back to the kingdom that had him locked up. _This is no way a prince should live, _he thought, looking around at the dark, dingy cell that encased him. This twelve by twelve foot square had been his living quarters for the past year. It took all his might to keep himself from thinking about who and what was in this cell before him. Thugs and criminals squandering in their own dirt, con artists and murderers rotting in the very spot he stood. He winced and walked back over to the window.

_I should have been celebrated, _he pondered. _As a hero! None of my brothers have ever dared to accomplish what I attempted. _Even more rage boiled inside of him. He was in there because of them. Well some of them anyways. Some of his younger brothers applauded his attempt at claiming his own kingdom, whereas the eldest of the boys humiliated and degraded him. Some even physically beat him, hard enough to leave scars on his body to this day. The older siblings were always trying to compete with one another in an attempt to impress the king, trying to increase their chances of getting the throne. They finally convinced the king to lock him up in the dungeons, even though some of the younger brothers disagreed. The debating on his freedom has been going on ever since amongst them.

He began to pace and think again. He's had over a year to plot his exact revenge on Arendelle and the two women who brought him to this dishonorable defeat. He had everything planned out, it was flawless. Dangerous and tricky to accomplish, but entirely worth the outcome he planned. He would become more powerful than any of his brothers, than any other king before him. He would not only take over the throne of Arendelle, but his own country as well. But first, he had to some how manage to get out of this rat hole.

Suddenly he was startled by the loud bang of the dungeon doors opening. He spun around to see two sizable guards walking towards his cell. One began to fumble in his pockets for the keys and began to unlock his door. "Prince Hans," he bellowed. "The king and queen have requested your presence."

The guards gave the prince a fresh shirt and trousers to put on, not wanting to present him to the royal family in such a shambled state. He was led through the narrow halls of the castle lined with extravagant paintings and one of a kind works of art worth millions. Most of them stolen or won during one of the kings gambling tournaments. They reached the throne room, which was the largest compared to any other Hans had ever been to. The walls were lined with windows draped with red and purple velvet curtains, the floor was a work if art in itself full of mosaic tiles and stones, the ceiling lit with three giant chandeliers with no shortage of crystals hanging from them. It was no wonder all thirteen brothers wanted the kingdom all to themselves.

At the head of the room were two grand thrones, decorated with gold and jeweled pieces. In each seat sat King Frederik and Queen Nora, his parents. The king was a fairly rotund man with dark brown hair and beard combination, and flamboyantly dressed in red and gold garments along with dress heels fastened with a gold buckle. Every inch of his body sparkled with jewels and gems that would draw the attention of thieves from miles around. His mother was seated at his side, but was no where near as vivacious. Her dulled strawberry blonde hair was tightly braided over her shoulder which reached well passed her waist. She wore a dark blue gown, the same one she wore almost everyday. She was quite a frail woman, hard to believe that she had so many children, and had no sense of life or spirit around her. Almost like an empty shell floating along the waves of a rising tide.

At the right side of the room were three of Hans' older brothers. Henrick, the oldest of them all, Sebastian, the second oldest, and Nikolai, the tenth oldest who was only a few years older than Hans. The two older boys glowered at their youngest brother being escorted by the guards, whereas Nikolai ignored basically everything that was going on around him, too absorbed in himself and his book to really care.

"Hans! My good lad!" the king thundered as he stood up from his glimmering seat. "Been keeping your cell clean down in the vaults I sure hope!" His voice was rough and loud, full of boisterous energy and somewhat annoying.

Hans, not leaving his charm and manners behind in the dungeon bowed his head in acknowledgement, "Father, mother. I'm happy you requested to see me." He looked up at his mother looking for any sign of approval, but she wouldn't even look at him. She kept her head down, fiddling with a piece of fabric on her dress. He was always her favorite, being the youngest and all. He did everything for her, knowing all that she had been through these long years. Dealing with obnoxious husband, and listening to the bantering between all thirteen of her sons. And above all, there was the "incident" that ruined her dreams of...

"Ha!" the king shouted, interrupting his thoughts and nearly burst his eardrums. "Do you know how long you've been down in the dark for, lad?" walking over towards the stash of rum kept off to the side of the throne room.

"Well over a year, sir," Hans stated, dryly.

"413 days to be precise," his father chuckled, filling a small glass with booze and then downing it with one gulp. Hans could feel the stares from his two eldest siblings pierce through him. Something was obviously about to happen, or had already gone down? Clearly they were irritated about something. And where were his other brothers? Only heaven knows. It was odd that there were only three around.

The king interrupted his thoughts with his booming voice once more, "Hans! Pay attention!"

"Yes, sir," Hans apologized.

The king returned to his seat, "As I was saying, your brothers and I never quite came to a resolution about your sentencing. Henrick and Sebastian over here wanted to lock you up you the rest of your life!" he motioned to his two sons. Both narrowing there eyes as Hans turned to look at them. "But then again they butted heads with Didrik and Tobias who wanted to make a national holiday out of you!" Didrik and Tobias, the eleventh and twelfth born, were the two boys that Hans was closest with growing up.

Hans had to chuckle, _A holiday. _He thought. _Now that's how to appreciate my valor. _

His father got up once more and stood in front of Hans. "I have taken it upon myself to decide what to do with you. Seeing as how you didn't killed anybody or committed any treason against the Kingdom of The Southern Isles, I will have you released. You've had over a year to mull over what you did, and it's time you resume your duties as a prince.

Hans broke out into a wide grin. _Oh I've had time to think alright, _he thought. The guards unlocked the shackles and he rubbed his sore wrists. "Thank you father, I have thought everything over. My duty as prince is to help serve and better our country" he bowed courteously. He looked over at his brothers and sneered. Even Nikolai had a look of contempt on his face. Obviously he wasn't in favor of the princes release either.

Hans sauntered the halls of the grand palace until he came to his room. When he entered it was like he had never left, never went to Arendelle, never had to spend 413 days in his own palace prison. His bed was made, his jacket hung across the back of a chair right where he had left it. He walked over to the window which had a view of the boardwalks along the sea leading to the towns square. People still going about their daily lives. Clueless as to what had happened in the palace that day. Or what was going to happen in the near future. Hans smiled at the thought.

"Finally," he said to himself. Everything he planned, everything he needed, was falling into place. He knew he would have to travel long and hard, but he would find all he needed to succeed. His revenge against the kingdom of Arendelle would be historic. No, legendary. People would write songs and stories about how Hans the Great brought down The Snow Queen. Her powers will be rendered useless if everything goes as arranged in his mind.

And with that, he shut the royal blue curtains concealing himself in total darkness, keeping anyone and everyone from looking inside, as he began to prepare for his plan to be set into motion.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Trick of the Mind**

In the days after Kristoff left, Anna's dreams were filled with ice and water. The pain of ice shooting through her veins with every loud beat of her heart and short shallow breaths as the cold constricts tighter and tighter around her lungs. Flailing and struggling to get a grip on the ice ledge to pull herself to safety. Then her perspective changes and she's above the water, standing frozen looking around at the sleds filled with perfectly squared blocks of ice stacked and ready for shipping, all of the pieces of equipment laying around, yet not a single person around her. She is entirely alone somewhere up in the northern mountains. Then she hears a gasp, splashing, cries for help. She turns to see a giant hole in the ice where the blocks on the sleds were removed and disturbed of their icy slumber. There, struggling to get a hold of something, was his pale white face with desperate brown eyes, the usual warmth that resides in them gone. His blonde hair wet and beginning to crystallize in the freezing air as the water reaches up along his face like arms, trying to pull him under. He catches sight of her and screams her name. Never has she heard him with such anguish and suffering in his voice. Her heart jumps into her throat as her eyes finally accept what she's seeing.

"K-Kris-t-toff," she tried to scream his name, but could only manage a whisper barely audible for herself to hear. Her lips paralyzed by the frigid wind blowing around her. There was no one else to help him. Only her. She had to help, just had to. She started running, but couldn't get a solid foot hold on the slick surface. She must have fallen what felt like at least a dozen times. The closer she got to him, the more she felt like she was moving in slow motion. The way her joints were freezing up was utterly too familiar. She could feel her heartbeat slowing, her breath rate was sharper and painful. She looked at her fingers, now completely numb, as they turned hard and blue as they began to freeze to solid ice. _No, _she panicked. _Not again. _She looked at Kristoff who seemed to be losing his fight. _Not now._ She pressed on, her legs going slower and slower each step she took. The love her life was slipping from her icy fingers, and her mind ultimately began to grasp that she couldn't save him. She finally felt what she was dreading. The only way she was ever able to describe it was like her heart was exploding. It happened in an instant but it felt like it slowed for a split second as she took one final look at Kristoff, weak and almost frozen solid himself. He gave her one more desperate look as the mountain water claimed his life, in exchange for the ice that was harvested. Her mind, her life, her very existence came to a halt as her body froze to ice.

She would wake up in a cold sweat. Sitting straight up, sometimes screaming his name. Sometimes Gerda would come in, alarmed by Anna's frightened state. The princess assured her everything was fine and sent her away, just wanting to be alone. Her room was warm and soothing, but the sting from all the ice in her dream made her feel cold. All of the blankets on her king sized bed couldn't even keep her warm. She never felt more alone in that ocean of sheets that were meant to be shared for two.

These dreams caused her to feel distant. She couldn't find anyone to confide with. She wanted to talk to only Kristoff. To hold him in her arms and mess up his disheveled hair after a long day of running around in the woods with Sven. She didn't even have that spirited reindeer to talk to.

Over a week went by and these nightmares began to take a bit of a toll. She couldn't put into words how she was feeling. She didn't just feel alone, she wasn't just distant, she was..._cold._ Whenever anyone asked her if she was alright she would just play it off, or dismiss herself and lock away in her bedroom. _I guess this is what Elsa must have felt like._ She thought jokingly, trying to lift her spirits.

Another week passed and her dreams suddenly began to change. They were no longer about drowning, or trying to save Kristoff. Every night became the same dream. More like a flashback of a memory than a dream. Staring into those familiar green eyes, awaiting the "true loves" kiss that she knows is going to save her. But never came. "_Oh Anna, if only there was someone out there who loved you."_ The words rang in her ears loud and clear as they day she first heard him. She would snap herself awake, confused. _Hans?_ she thought to herself. Why would she be dreaming about that conniving snake of a man. She tried to throw these thoughts out of her mind, but she would eventually find them creeping back up on her. Usually while she was trying to actually get some sleep. She considered trying to talk with Elsa, but the queen had been incredibly busy these last few days, handling imports from new countries. Since cutting off trade with Weaslton, it had been difficult finding new places to do business with, but eventually everything had fallen into place and Elsa was just beginning to figure how to balance things out. If she couldn't find a way to talk to her sister, who would she talk to? She had never felt so alone.

It was a particularly sunny afternoon and all of Arendelle was happily taking advantage of the warm weather. Anna, on the other hand, was taking comfort in her room with a random book she was trying to concentrate on. She was reading a paragraph on medicinal stones when she suddenly heard her door swing open.

"Anna!" the snowman greeted as he let himself in.

"Good afternoon Olaf," she replied, forcing herself to smile.

"Well what are you doing inside?" he questioned her. "It's so nice out! The sun is shining, the flowers are blooming, the grass is green, the sky is blue, there's all sorts of people out there..."

"Okay okay, Olaf," she interrupted. "It all sounds wonderful, but I don't really feel like going outside today."

"Oh but come on!" he pleaded. "You haven't gone outside in forever, and when I say forever I mean a really really long time!"

She couldn't hold back a slight chuckle, "I know, I just haven't been the mood to lately."

The snowman climbed up onto the seat across from hers, "I am not going to leave this room until you agree to come outside with me!"

Anna shook her head. His stubbornness was incredibly childlike, but also quite persuasive. "Fine," she gave in. "I'll go outside for a little while, alright!"

The snowman leapt up with excitement, "Great!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her up out of the chair. "I wanna get out there and see all of the people!"

"Okay?" Anna responded questioningly, having no idea what he was talking about. She didn't understand what he meant until they actually got into town. The streets were riddled with new and exotic faces. People of different colors and ethnicities that she had never seen before. They were coming on and off the ships unloading cargo and taking time to admire Arendelle's shops and talk with the locals.

"These must be people from the new countries were trading with," Anna thought aloud. She looked all around her, seeing people with broad chests and dark skin, reaching almost six and a half feet tall. There were people who were incredibly short with pale complexions and thick accents from the east. She had never seen such diversity among people, only read about it in books. Many of these new people were completely awe-struck by Olaf. It isn't everyday that you see a walking talking snowman in the middle of spring. Anna would calmly explain that it was Elsa, the queen, who had created him and brought him to life with her powers. These people already knew that Queen Elsa had the powers of snow and ice, but to bring a snowman to life? Well, that was something no one back in their home country would believe.

They wandered the alleyways and admired these newcomers, talking and sharing stories among each other. They turned a corner heading passed the shipping docks where things grew a little less noisy and crowded, and were stopped by a voice coming from the shadow underneath one of the ships.

"You there, lass," the voice cooed.

Anna stopped and turned to see where this strange voice was coming from, "Who's there?"

Out from the shadow came a man, quite short in stature, maybe only about Anna's height, wearing a slightly dingy brown robe and bearing a walking stick about as tall as he was. His hair was white, along with his long beard, which was separated into two parts. Each with a braid in it. His eyes were both blue, but one was a much paler blue than the other, and was slightly lazy. His skin was wrinkled and thin, like tissue paper, making him look like he had lived about a decade too long. He stepped closer to Anna and Olaf, "Tell me lass, who is your small snowy friend here?"

Anna took a step back, slightly taken aback by his unsightly appearance, "Oh, uh...well this is um..."

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf answered for her.

The man smoothed down his whiskers, "Greetings to you, Olaf. Tell me, how is it that a snowman such as yourself came to be alive and walking amongst us?"

Olaf chuckled, "Oh that's easy! Elsa built me and brought me to life with her magic!" He pointed to his snow cloud, "Oh oh oh! She also gave me this so I wouldn't melt in the heat!"

"Hmm," the old man said, apprehensively. "Magic, you say?"

"Uh huh!" Olaf answered excitedly. "She has other magic powers too! Like being able to make it snow and making an ice rink out of the courtyard! Oh and she makes the BEST ice sculptures Arendelle has ever seen!"

"I'm sorry," the princess finally came to her senses. "But who exactly are you?"

The man walked up the steps onto the board walk and faced the pair, "I have been called many names in my life time, all of which I answer to freely. But my given birth name is Isen Forbannelse Trollmann. But you may just call me Isen." His face was quite serious, as though he seemed somewhat irritated that he had to give out his name.

"Whoa!" Olaf exclaimed. "That quite a, uh, mouthful of a name isn't it!"

Isen turned to the snowman, "It was given to me by a master whom I knew long ago. It translates to some of my..._greatest_ deeds I have committed in my lifetime."

"And what you mean by 'deeds?'" Anna asked, afraid he might be some criminal.

"Things that do not matter in the present conversation we are about to have," he answered gruffly. "Now, you say that the queen possesses these great powers of ice and snow, yes?"

"Yeah!" Olaf responded. "At times they were a bit...dangerous, but now they're just incredible!"

"Hmph," the old man opposed, "I do not believe in simple 'magic.'"

Both Anna and Olaf looked at each other: either this man was blind or crazy.

"Uhh," the princess started. "I think it's fairly clear that magic exists; hence the live snowman." She pointed at Olaf, who nodded in agreement.

Isen shook his head, "You do not understand. Magic, is a simple trick of the mind." He pointed at his temple saying these words. "The only real _power_ that exists in this world lies within curses and sorcery."

"But Elsa isn't cursed," Anna protested, somewhat angry. "She was born with her powers."

"Listen to me lass," he began with an intensity that made her silent. "I have visited this country before, many years ago. There is legend, and myth here that not I nor my masters could understand. On each coast of this country, there is a mountain. The North Mountain, the West Mountain, the Southern Summit, and the East Peak. Each of them long ago were frozen by a cursed winter created by a sorcerer who desired to eradicate all his enemies. When the storm reached Arendelle, it froze the heart of each mountain, cursing the land itself. You and your people harvest the ice, and in return the heart will sometimes claim a life from the men who steal it. Therefore, when your sister was born, somehow, she was cursed by the very soil that she calls her home."

Anna stopped, frozen in the place she stood. Could something like that really be true? She had heard songs about the frozen heart of the north mountain, but she just assumed they were fairy tales and stories that the ice harvesters came up with long ago. As for the other three mountains, well they were so far away she knew nothing about them. But how could she have never heard such a powerful legend like this before?

"My sister can't be cursed," she thought aloud. "It just can't be."

Isen stopped, his eyes widened. "Your sister?"

"Yes! My sister, the queen, Queen Elsa. The girl we've been talking about here," Anna snapped back at him.

"You, you're Princess Anna?" he became quite alarmed.

"Yes? Why?" Anna asked, now slightly concerned.

Isen now looked fully distraught, "I must leave now." He turned around, starting to head in the other direction.

"Hey! Where are you going?" she ran in front of him. "You can't just leave?! What else have you heard about this curse? What sorcerer would send a storm like that?"

The old man looked her straight in the eye, with both of his eyes, and with entire seriousness. "Listen to me princess, I should have never come here in the first place. I have put myself in great danger by being in contact with you. You are in grave danger as well as of now." He began to walk away again, but turned around to face her once more, "Some small advice I will give to thee, for it may have been the worst deed I have ever committed to put you in the danger I have placed upon you. _Beware the frozen heart, princess. It has now become your greatest enemy."_ And with a swoosh of his robe he sauntered down the board walk.

With no time to be stunned, Anna started after the man again, "Wait!"

"Anna, no!" Olaf began to stop her. She turned to look at the snow man for a split second, and when she turned around, the old man had completely vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**The Frozen Heart**

She doesn't even remember how she got back to the castle. Maybe she ran? Or walked? All she knows is it was a blur. When she came to her senses she was in her room, slightly disoriented. She walked over to her window to look outside and peeked over at the very spot she was standing on the boardwalks. _Was all of that true?_ She thought to herself. _The curse? The mountains? Was Elsa's magic really cursed power from the land?_ It all seemed a little far fetched. After all, he did seem like just a crazy old hoot when she first laid eyes on him, but he certainly didn't sound like one. Then she remembered what he said about the heart of the mountain claiming the lives of some of the men who harvested its ice. _Kristoff._ A pang of fear and panic shot through her. The legend was just like the dreams she had been having only a couple of weeks ago. That just couldn't be mere coincidence. And what did he mean, _Beware the frozen heart. _Why is it her greatest enemy? Did he mean the frozen heart of the mountains in his story? What if he meant Elsa and her powers? _Elsa's not my enemy, _she thought. _She's my sister and would never hurt me._ The words stuck in her mind when she thought about the last time she said them and ended up getting frozen solid. She sighed deeply, and left her room. She was gonna find something about this frozen heart legend if it kills her.

She decided she should start where any other person would trying to find information; the library. She went inside and gazed up and the ceiling tall shelves filled with books about medicine, romance, fairy tales, war tactics, musicals, scriptures, and anything else she could think of. She spent several minutes trying to figure out where Arendelle's historic section would be. It wasn't like she visited the library often. She finally found a few dilapidated books on the history of Arendelle. She decided to pick up the oldest one first, thinking that one would go back the farthest, but it was just about some of the earliest rulers of Arendelle. Nothing even mentioning a curse or frozen heart. She checked the others but the result was the same. She tore through pages of other books throughout the gigantic library. Searching for something, anything about magic or curses or sorcery or any of the mountains but none even came close. She gave up on the books, frustrated. _Maybe he was just crazy_. She thought, mentally worn out. _There's nothing here on anything he talked about, so maybe it was just a bunch of bologna._ She tried to accept this conclusion, but there was some nagging sensation in the back of her mind that prevented her from doing so. She got up and decided on trying the next best thing. Someone who understands...frozen things.

After a long trek through the palace she came upon the great double doors of her sisters study. She knocked tentatively, "Elsa? It's Anna. Can I come in?"

"Yes come in," she heard her sisters voice call from behind the heavy doors.

She pushed them open and saw her sister standing by her desk, shuffling papers into some sort of order. The queen looked at her, "Well how has your day been?"

Anna stepped inside, "Oh, fairly uneventful," she lied.

"Olaf came by and said he was finally able to get you outside," Elsa stated. "That's good, you were finally able to get some fresh air instead of being cooped up these past few days."

"What?" Anna stated, a bit concerned. "Olaf came in here? What did he say?"

"Calm down Anna," said Elsa. "He just said you were out with the towns people. Why, what's got you all worked up all of a sudden?"

Anna shook her head, "Oh no, it's nothing." She let out a laugh. "I was just curious."

The queen rolled her icicle blue eyes, Anna could just be so flighty sometimes. "Anyways," she continued. "Is there something you wanted to ask?"

"Oh," The princess began. "Right, um...well, I was just curious and all. And I was in the library reading some books earlier..."

"You?" Elsa interrupted apprehensively. "You were reading, a _book_?"

"Yes, yes I know a monumental milestone," Anna continued. "Anyways I came upon a book about legends and myths of other countries and such and it just got me to thinking, you know, about maybe how maybe Arendelle has some interestingly tales of its own. Like, don't you ever wonder _where_ this land came from and maybe there are some spells on the land or..._curses_." She glanced at her sister.

Elsa shook her head, "I doubt that. Those are all just fairy tales that come from merchants and travelers trying to make money off their stories."

Anna thought back to Isen. He didn't seem to be just some traveling man walking around telling old wives tales. It just didn't fit. And he warned her about something, something that was threatening her and she didn't know what. "But, don't you think there's some sort of mystery to this place?" she continued. "I mean all of those songs and stories about the North Mountain and a frozen heart. And don't you ever wonder where you maybe got your powers?"

Elsa stopped, the temperature in the room dropping slightly. "I was born with them Anna," she looked at her sister seriously. "You know that. Where is all of this coming from anyways? You've never has any interest in my magic before."

"Magic is just a trick of the mind..." Anna accidentally mumbled out loud.

"I'm sorry, what? What are you talking about?" Elsa inquired, a bit troubled by her sisters strange behavior.

Anna couldn't keep it to herself anymore, she obviously wasn't getting anywhere with these simple questions. She didn't want to upset her sister, last time she did she caused an eternal winter, but there was no way to get around it. "That's what that man told me!" Anna bursted.

The queen shook her head, "Anna please, what are you talking about?"

"The old man on the board walk!" Anna's words began to spill out of her mouth like a waterfall. "He told us that magic is just tricks, that the only power lies in curses and that your actually cursed. But when I tried to explain that you were born this way, then he started talking about this crazy legend about Arendelle that I've never heard of! Something about a sorcerer sent a crazy winter storm to kill everyone and it ended up freezing the hearts of all four mountains cursing this land and then somehow you ended up with your ice powers. Oh no, then he said something about how the mountain will sometimes take a life from the men who harvest it's ice for profit, so now all I can imagine is Kristoff getting eaten by the freaking mountain! And, and, and, then DANGER!"

"Anna!" Elsa yelled. "Anna, stop! What on earth are you talking about? What old man? What do you mean I'm cursed? What danger? And what..."

Just then the door to her study opened and walked in Kai, one of the palaces advisors and servants. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry your majesties." He bowed. "I didn't mean to interrupt, I can come back once you've finished if you'd like..."

Elsa raised a hand and shook her head, "No, it's alright Kai, is there something you need?"

He nodded, "Yes, your highness. There seems to be some slight discrepancy at the docks about a shipment and your presence is required."

The queen sighed, "Fine." She looked at Anna. "You and I will finish this...discussion later." She turned and walked out of the room.

Kai bowed, "Thank you, princess."

Anna nodded her head as he left the room. _Great_. She thought. Now her sister thought she was nuts. She left the study and went back to her own room. When she walked in she noticed it was slightly colder than usual. The fire she had had going in her fire place was put out and her windows were slightly fogged up. There was something about the whole room itself that felt strange._That's a bit weird. _She thought to herself. Maybe Elsa had come in for something? But that would be even more weird. Elsa never came into her room. She went over to her window and wiped off the haze that had formed on the glass with her sleeve. She looked up at the very top of the North mountain, now cloaked in shadow as the sun was setting in the west. Now knowing that it could potentially be cursed, she felt like it was staring down at her with a menacing face. She looked at the smaller mountains surrounding it, all of the crevices and cliffs now already covered in the dark of the fast approaching night. _Kristoff is somewhere in there._ She figured fearfully. Somewhere at the base of the great mountain he was collecting the heart of the mountain, the very thing he loved to do. It took everything she had to try and not imagine the mountain claiming him for its own, his body lost among the shadows that are continually growing as the sun sinks deeper and deeper into the horizon.

She turned away from the window, not wanting to think of such horrible things. _Kristoff should be back within the next few days. And everything will go back to normal._ She concluded. She left her cold room, and decided that maybe filling her stomach at dinner and having a massive amount of dessert would help her get her mind off things.

After supper she decided there was nothing better to do, so she went back to her bedroom. She had been the only one at dinner. Elsa was still busy at the shipping docks or had become busy with some other thing that made her forget about continuing the conversation that had transpired earlier between them. Olaf wasn't there either, mostly because he didn't each much being a snowman and all. She took her time and had about four courses, trying to keep her mind off everything. Taking small bites until she filled herself and couldn't eat another bite without bursting at the seams. It was almost eleven at night before she finished and headed back.

She grabbed a hold of her doorknob and was immediately alarmed by how cold it was. Elsa must have gone into her room recently, there was no other explanation for how freezing the metal knob had become. She opened the door and went inside. This time her room was even colder than when she had gone into her room earlier. The windows weren't just foggy, but thick with frost that covered her view to the outside. She went over to them and tried to move the curtains, but they were stiff. She tried to wipe off the ice that covered the glass but she couldn't remove it without scratching uncomfortably hard with her fingernails. _Elsa must have had some sort of temper tantrum. _She thought to herself. The princess walked over to her fireplace and tried to light a match to the wood in it, but even the logs had become frozen and wouldn't catch the flame. She scoffed, somewhat irritated that Elsa would come in here and freeze all of her stuff.

Suddenly, there was a creaking of the floorboards somewhere behind her. She spun around, quite alarmed but there was no one in sight. "Elsa?" she called out into the shadows. "Elsa is that you? I see you uh...froze my entire room. Not exactly appreciated." There was no response. Frightened, she began to walk back to her door: She would go and find her sister and demand an explanation. Before she was in arms reach of her door, she heard the footsteps behind her, and the familiar voice that caused her to shiver more so than the temperature of her room.

"Oh, Anna," it rang in her ears. She turned and was face to face with those familiar eyes that had haunted her nightmares. Those same eyes that nearly spelled out certain death the last time she saw them over a year ago. Only this time, they were different. Instead of the vibrant green that had captured her heart so long ago, they were now a sharp blue that she could only compare to one other person.

"It's been a long time," his voice sounded once more. And before she could even respond, or scream for help, she felt a sharp pain on her temple, and she faded out of her conscious mind into the unconscious. The last thing her eyes saw were his, ice blue and piercing almost glowing in the dark of the night, before blackness overcame her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Isen**

Elsa slept in later than usual that morning. After her conversation with Anna the day before, she was whisked away to the shipping docks where there was a problem with quantity and payment. She was quickly and calmly able to bring everybody to the same conclusion without and physical action taking place. Before she could even think about all of the things Anna had dumped on her, she became distracted once again and almost completely forgot about it. By the time she got back to the castle it was already far into the AM hours.

The sun was already far into the sky by the time she got up. She wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of that day resting in her own room, but that was never going to happen. There were too many things to attend to that couldn't be ignored. She got dressed in a gown of ocean blue sequenced around the conservative neckline and waist. She threw her hair into her typical braid and exited her room, walking up to her study to begin on all of those papers. When she got there she took a seat and started tackling the stack of papers so tall it could be considered the fifth mountain of Arendelle.

_The fifth mountain_, she mulled to herself. Then it all came back to her, flooding her memory like river held back by a dam that finally gave way. _The mountains, the old man, the curse_, everything her sister had said to her the day before became a major distraction, keeping her from concentrating on her work. She shook her head, she knew she was never going to be able to finish until she figured out what Anna was talking about. She got up and started to walk towards the wing where the bedrooms were located.

When she finally entered her sisters bedroom she was stopped dead in her tracks. She was alarmed at the temperature of the room. It was slightly colder than the rest of the palace, which was unusual. It was particularly warm that morning. She looked around and was startled to see that everything was slightly..._frozen._ The floor was damp from the thawing ice and the walls were dripping with water. Anna was no where to be seen either. She walked over to the bed and there was a note. Hopefully explaining what all of this mess was. She knew she didn't do it; she never goes into Anna room for anything, and she was never known to be a sleepwalker. She lifted the note to her eyes, and as she began to read, utter terror ripped through her with ever word she comprehended.

_Queen Elsa,_

_I do greatly apologize for the mess I have created in your sisters bedroom. I still have not fully _

_mastered my new...abilities. I know it wasn't very honorable of me to kidnap you sister, and it _

_wasn't very original either, but I figured it would be the most effective. And I don't have the time _

_to come up with any other sort of plan. I'm sure your asking yourself why by now, and _

_probably a bit concerned for her safety but I assure you, she is perfectly alive and well. I would _

_never kill a princess of such high class. I have better manners than that. And as for getting her _

_back? I do not want money, or jewels, or any riches you have to offer me. I want you, Queen _

_Elsa. Come and fetch your beloved sister, it's your turn to chase after her and bring her back _

_to Arendelle. Let me finished what I started over a year ago._

Her entire body shut down. She flipped the paper over and over again, but there was no signature to be found. She dropped it on the he floor and scoured the entire room for some trace of her sister but there was none. As the situation sunk in, Elsa began to understand.

The scream that ripped through Elsa's lungs was inhuman. All of the water dripping down the walls of her sisters bedroom refroze as ice exploded from Elsa's body, plastering the entire room with a fresh coat of frost. Her whole body shook with utter terror. _This isn't happening. It just isn't possible._ She tried to reason with her mind. She wobbled over to the piece of paper now stiff with ice and read it over and over again. She looked up as it began to snow from the ceiling. Panic began to set in, remembering the last time she was terrified she froze the entire kingdom. _You love Anna, you love Anna. _She chanted to herself. _You love Anna, you love Olaf, you love Kristoff and Sven. _Finally the temperature rose and the snow came to a stop. As soon as the panic subsided, Elsa's body began to become overcome by a new emotion. _Anger. _Pure, livid rage. It was the first time Elsa had ever felt _hot. _Her spine was tingling and the muscles in her jaw tensed. It literally felt as if her blood was boiling, rushing through her veins as her heart rate increased. She crumpled the note in her hand and stormed out of the room, nearly tearing the door off its hinges as she slammed it behind her. She had to find somebody, anybody to tell.

The queen ran through the halls, looking for someone, a maid, a butler, anyone who she could share he terrible news with, but no one was around. She roamed the castle for a solid twenty minutes before she found Kai in the grand entrance hall.

"Kai!" she tried to scream, but came out more like a desperate squeal.

"Your majesty!" Kai exclaimed, slightly out of breath like he had been running. "I have been looking all over you! There's a strange old man here, says he needs to speak with you about something important. Something urgent about Anna? He seems a bit...odd so I was going to just send him away but he says it's quite essential that he speaks with you."

Elsa's eyes widened. _The old man._ She felt the rage bubble up again. "Let him in." She said with entire seriousness. This could have been the man who took Anna. _Damn it Anna. _Elsa thought. _Finally went outside and talked to the shadiest person you could find._ Her anger getting closer and closer to the surface. She was one step from completely losing it and freezing the entire country again. She squeezed her eyes shut, tears beginning to fall down them, trying with her entire being to keep from detonating.

Backed turned and eyes shut, she heard the main door open as two sets of foot steps walking towards her when an old, unfamiliar, monotone voice called out to her, "Queen Elsa..."

She spun around, all of her frustration and fury finally reaching it's tipping point. She threw her arms out to her side as they became shrouded by ice, a whirlwind of snow and sleet whipped around the trio, instantly freezing the space around them. Though the temperature was well below freezing Elsa was sweating. Her heart was beating, hot with every breath she withdrew.

"Where is my sister!" she shouted, tears falling from her face.

"Y-your majesty!" Kai shouted, blocking his face with his forearms in a desperate attempt to protect himself from the freezing air now swirling around him.

The scene was chaotic, but the old man remained relatively calm, as if he was expecting such a reaction from the typically cool and collected queen. "Your highness!" he spoke loudly through the raging wind. "I am here to help you! With your sister! Please, I will explain everything!"

Reluctantly, Elsa allowed herself to lower her arms, but not entirely. She kept them at her sides in case this peculiar stranger decided to somehow attack. If he took Anna, there was no telling what he might do with her as well. The wind and snow disappeared and Elsa's temperature came back to a normal state.

"Your powers truly are magnificent your excellency," the old man bowed.

"You tell me where my sister is! Now!" Elsa shouted at him.

Kai looked at the queen in bewilderment, "Queen Elsa, what do you mean? What has happened to princess Anna?" But she ignored him.

"She is gone?" The man grumbled and shook his head. "I am already too late. I had only seen her just yesterday."

The queen narrowed her eyes, her body becoming hot again. "What have you done with her?" she growled. "You will tell me! Before I freeze you solid!" She raised her hands again.

"No your majesty." he raised a hand. "I have not taken your sister, but please, you must allow me to explain everything to you. I feel partially responsible for the situation, and I know who has her."

Elsa grabbed him by the neck of his robe and pulled him close to her face, "You will tell me who has her, right, now."

He shook his head, "No, your highness. You must trust me. Nothing will get accomplished by throwing names out there. I have to explain _everything_." The old man turned to Kai, "Please my good sir, take us somewhere we can talk a bit more, private. And away from any eavesdropping ears."

Elsa let go of the mans robe. "We shall go to my study," she said with finality. "Kai you're coming with us."

Befuddled, Kai followed them to the queens study. When they got there, Elsa seated herself behind her large oak desk and the old man slowly made his was to the seat before her. Still in disbelief, Kai stood in the corner, taking in the entire situation.

"Please," the queen begged. "Where is my sister. Who would do something like this?"

The old man calmly looked at the note Elsa still had crumpled in her hand, somewhat ripped and torn from her earlier loss of temper, "May I see that parchment, please?"

The queen sighed, obviously he was going to take his time which is exactly the opposite of what she wanted to do. She wanted to send out the entire guard to search for her. But maybe that's what the old man was trying to avoid in the first place. It would be foolish to just throw her men into the world, risking their lives searching Anna with only a note to go on. Unwillingly, she handed over the piece of paper to him.

He read it over, twice, and looked back up at Elsa, "Just as I feared," he stated somberly.

"Please," she said. "I need to know where she is so I can go and find her!"

The old man sighed, "Yesterday, I came upon your sister and a young snowman by the name of Olaf, whom I came to learn you created with your powers."

She nodded, eager for more information.

"I introduced myself to her as Isen. Isen Forbannelse Trollmann," he continued. "At first I did not know she was the princess until she later stated so." He scowled, "I would have never spoken with her if I had known who she was. Did she tell you she had met me at all?"

The queen nodded, "Yes. Well, she told me a lot of things actually. She said you told some legend about a storm and the four mountains of Arendelle and how they're frozen?" She shook her head, "She was slightly frantic and everything she was saying was a bit jumbled, but I definitely remember her saying that you told her I was cursed."

Isen sighed. "Yes," he spoke gravely. "Listen to me, Queen Elsa, everything I am about to tell you I swore I would take to my grave. But I feel responsible for the events that have transpired and I feel the need to help you and your sister. And a final act to help clear my very name."

Elsa leaned in towards him, drawn in closer with every word he spoke. It was as if his voice was carved by all the ages of time themselves. Anna was right, this wasn't just some crazy old man. He had tales to tell, and he obviously had important thing to say.

Isen proceeded to tell Elsa of the same legend he spoke of with Anna the day before. "I'm going to get right down to it your highness," he said. "You are indeed right. You are cursed."

Elsa's eyes widened. "But, how?" her voice cracked. "I was born with these powers. I have been able to conjure a winter storm since I was a little girl!"

Isen nodded, "I understand your confusion. But the legend of the great winter storm is true." He leaned in closer, "Centuries ago, there was a formidable sorcerer who resided in the southern hemisphere of this world. Like you, Queen Elsa, he was cursed with the powers of ice and snow. Instead of the warm tropical paradise the southern part of this world is supposed to be, it was completely frozen. He viewed these powers as a gift, and used them to overcome any kingdom he wanted. He was completely power hungry, and was incredibly vengeful towards anyone who doubted his power. He had taken over the southern countries and began thinking about an attack on the north. He indeed sent a storm, but he did not intend on the magnitude the storm had become. It took more energy out of him than he had and lost most of his powers entirely."

Elsa was utterly absorbed into his words now. This incredible legend that she had never before heard in her entire life, all of her years of study when she was cooped up in her room as a child, and not a single word about this monumental tale. She unblinkingly stared at him as his story became more and more revealing.

"The storm itself became the curse that once resided in the sorcerers body," he said, gravely. "It hit the land where we now sit, head on. The four mountains absorbed the cursed powers to protect the land below them, ultimately freezing their very cores."

"But I still don't understand," Elsa interrupted. "How would I end up with these powers, this..._curse_." She shuddered at the very word. "If the land absorbed the curse, how would it end up in me."

The old man sighed, "That is one thing I cannot answer, your highness." He stood up and walked over to the window, resting his head on his staff. "The land has a will of its own, and you were simply destined to have these powers for one reason or another." He turned his head and looked her in the eyes. "And I am sorry, that my actions let to your cursing."

Elsa's tilted her head, "W-what do you mean?"

He sighed, "I am the sorcerer who sent that accursed storm oh so many centuries ago, your highness."

It felt like Elsa's heart stopped. "Y-you?" she stuttered. "How? Why?" She raised her arms defensively. "You said that happened years ago! _Centuries_ ago!"

He nodded, "As a sorcerer, we are able to live many, many years as long as we aren't killed first."

Bewildered, Elsa began to realize this man once possessed incredible powers. Her panic caused the temperature to drop once more in the entire room.

"Please your highness," Isen assured her, noticing the stress etched on her face. "As I said before, creating that storm took almost all of the power I had. And especially after a few days ago, I literally have no powers left."

Elsa slowly calmed down, curious as to what he meant by that.

Isen limped his way back to the seat across from her. "After creating that storm and losing a great majority of my abilities, I fell out of power." He bowed his head and continued. "Naturally everyone rebelled against me and I was forced into a life of poverty and begging for many a year. But, as the years went by, sorcery and..._magic_, if you will, began to fade from the world. People of my kind began to die out, and as far as I know, I am the only one left."

"I'm so sorry," Elsa sympathized.

"Nothing for you to be sorry about, your majesty," he assured her. "Anyways, for a long time after sorcery was long forgotten, I traveled about from kingdom to kingdom, hitching rides and stowing away on ships, performing what little tricks I could with the power I had left. It was truly a meager way to earn a living. They called me a magician, someone who knew his way around an illusion. Ha!" he laughed. "My abilities became a simple source of entertainment for people who didn't even believe in them." His expression became serious again. "There were a few, however, who did recognize me. They had heard of me from stories and legends: The Great Ice Mage of the south. Well I certainly enjoyed that people had created songs and tales of me, no doubt. These people who sought me out, they desired power themselves, and lucky for them that was one of the abilities I still possessed."

Elsa leaned in, curious, "What ability?"

"The ability to bestow powers onto another," he answered. "And not only powers of ice, but other abilities as well. It's a spell I had learned during my years of ruling. It is a difficult one, and can only be performed by a sorcerer alone. These people came to me asking for my assistance. Whether it be to make them stronger or give them powers or help them get revenge onto another. I would be willing to help, but only for a hefty price."

The queen eyed him, "You would help them?"

Isen sighed, "Yes, unfortunately, I did. You must remember your highness, I was a poor traveling beggar back in those days. Any if you were willing to give me enough money to feed me for the next month, then I was more than happy to oblige."

Elsa sighed, she still didn't like the fact that he would do such a thing, but she couldn't help but sympathize. If she were poor and begging for her food everyday, she probably would have done the same.

"Then that's where all of this comes in," he said, tiredly. "With your sister."

Elsa blinked a few times. She was honestly so absorbed in his words that she had nearly forgotten that her sister had been kidnapped.

"Just about a week ago I had gotten a ride on a ship that took me to one of the kingdoms in the southern hemisphere. Naturally, I didn't know where I was, and I was approached by a young man who said he knew of me and my former power. Said he wanted powers of his own, of course. I had recently been struggling and went a few days without a meal and he offered me an amount that I simply could not turn down."

He reached into his robe and took out a burlap sack the size of a melon and placed it on the table. When he sat it down, it tipped over, spilling out its contents of pure gold pieces. Elsa had to prevent her jaw from hitting her desk. Even she wouldn't have turned down such a vast amount. It could easily get him a house of his own and feed him for months. "Who was this man who gave you this then?" Elsa inquired.

Isen continued, "I did not know until later, until, after I bestowed the powers onto him. It was a mess. He absorbed he spell so quickly..." He stopped.

Elsa looked at him, "What? What happened?"

Isen bowed his head, "That young man drained me of all the powers I had left. His body took to the spell too well, and the result was fierce."

The queen shook her head, "I don't understand, what does that mean?"

The old man met her eyes, "It means he absorbed way more power than I originally intended to give him. I fear, that he may have become even more powerful than you, your majesty."

"So," she began. "He obtained ice powers, like me?"

He nodded, "That is what he desired. Said he had some unfinished business he had to take care of, and the only way he would be able to do so was with these powers. But, he took every last drop of power I had left. Now I can't even create a single snowflake."

Elsa frowned. "Who was this man?"

"Well," the old man spat. "Turns out he's from a family I have dealt with before in the past, many years ago. He was a prince, actually. And it was then that I did recognize him." He turned to face Elsa, dead in the eyes, and spoke softly. "He was Prince Hans, one of twelve of The Southern Isles."

Elsa stopped breathing. It took a moment for her brain to fully register what the old man just said. _The_ Prince Hans. The same prince Hans who nearly killed both herself and Anna. The same prince Hans who came uncomfortably close to taking over Arendelle. She was rendered speechless. _He's the one who took Anna. _She realized. And now he was powerful. With the same powers she had. The playing field had been leveled, with Arendelle no longer having an advantage.

"I didn't know of his plans until after he sucked the powers from me," Isen said, snapping Elsa back to reality. "Told me that Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle had foiled his plans to becoming a king of his own. He plans on destroying you, Queen Elsa, by luring you to the Southern Isles with your sister. That's why he has taken her. He also warned me stay away from Arendelle. That if I were to aide you, he'd surely hunt me down and kill me."

Elsa shook her head, "Then why did you come here in the first place? You'll be killed."

Isen sighed, "After stowing away on a ship from the Southern Isles, I was unaware that it took me here to Arendelle. And when I came across your sister yesterday I was quite startled and immediately dismissed myself. However, after I left your sister behind, I realized what was about to unfold. Prince Hans has become so undoubtedly powerful, I'm afraid for the well-being of our entire world. A fear grows in me, Queen Elsa. A fear that history is about to repeat itself. Once Prince Hans has completely frozen over the Southern Isles and if he succeeds, Arendelle, I'm afraid he too will crave more power, like I did."

Elsa could only barely begin to process his words. All of this information and she didn't even know where to begin. "What am I supposed to do?" she finally uttered, desperation lacing her tone.

"I had hoped I would have gotten here in time," Isen stated. "If I could have gotten here before Prince Hans did, I could have prepared you better."

Elsa placed her hands on her face. This all just couldn't be happening. Her world was falling apart around her and once again, and she was alone. Her level of fear was creeping up inside of her the way it had all those childhood years. _You love Anna, you love Anna_. She constantly reminded herself. She raised her head, trying all her might to keep her queenly composure, "Im going after her," she stated, determination rising in her voice.

"Your majesty," Isen began. "I know your desperate to get your sister back, but you must think this through."

Elsa got up, "I have thought it through. And I have to go after her. There's no other way."

The old man stood in front of her, "I am sorry your highness, but I must insist. You need to think of a plan, and think it over well. How would you get there? The Southern Isles are accessible by ship only, and Prince Hans would surely recognize a ship coming in from Arendelle. He would cannon it down immediately. Besides, that's what he wants. He wants you to go there and fall for his trap. He doesn't want to just capture you, he want to _eradicate _you and your sister."

The words stuck in Elsa's ears like flies in honey. She knew he was right: Hans wanted her to go there to rescue her sister. But she was the only one possibly capable of maybe defeating him. Even if his powers were as strong as Isen said they were. She looked down at the haunched man and sighed, "I am the only one who even has a chance defeating Hans and bringing back my sister. I won't send out an army of men, only to end up being defenseless and then frozen solid."

The old man looked to the floor, "I understand, your highness," he admitted. "I also understand if you wish to have me put away in your dungeons. I am the cause of the mess that Arendelle is in, and I would deserve the fate of living the rest of my years in the dark."

She furrowed her brows. "No, Isen," she comforted. "If anything, you have been a greater help to the kingdom of Arendelle. I have feared that Prince Hans might want revenge on us, but I certainly didn't picture it like this. So I thank you for coming back to me and aiding me, instead of running away. As a matter of fact, I believe you should come with me to the Southern Isles. I myself have never been there, and I don't know how to navigate through land or sea. And I doubt any of my men will take me there."

"Your highness," he began. "It has been so long since I myself navigated the sea to the Southern Isles, that know not how to get there. And I would be a weight and a burden as you travel. I am too weak and now powerless, I couldn't be of any real service."

Elsa pursed her lips. It was true, he was frail and weak, and then on top of that he didn't even know how to get to the Southern Isles. "Alright," she finally said. "I'll...I'll figure out someway to get there. I thank you Isen, you have done a great deed by helping me today." She began to walk towards her study door.

Just before Elsa stepped out, Isen was struck with an idea. Something he couldn't believe he didn't think of before. "Wait!" he coughed. "Your majesty!"

The queen turned around in the door way, "Yes?"

"I do believe I know of someone who might be able to help you," he spattered quickly.

Elsa tilted her head, "Who?" Who could possibly know enough to help her find Anna?

He scuttled over to her, "Their name is long forgotten, but they used to live in the Southern Isles themselves. They live here in Arendelle, perhaps they could help you navigate to the southern hemisphere."

"They live here? In Arendelle?" she asked, puzzled.

"Well," the old man rolled his eyes. "Technically, they do live in the country of Arendelle. But unfortunately they live far up in the West Mountain.

Elsa shook her head, "The West Mountain? That mountain was deserted of civilization decades ago. It's completely dangerous, filled with rock slides and avalanches and only heaven knows what else. There couldn't possibly be anyone living up there, Isen."

"I speak the truth your highness," he claimed. "I have met them myself. I had a brush with this person years ago in the Southern Isles and I learned they had fled here to Arendelle, seeking refuge deep within the West Mountain, seeking isolation."

"Do you speak of the Dragon of the West, sir?" Kai's voice called behind them. They had almost forgotten that he was even there.

The old mans pale blue eyes lit up, "Yes, indeed I do."

Elsa turned to look at her advisor, "What does that mean?"

"Well, your majesty," Kai stuttered. "It's just a tale that the townsfolk tell to one another. The story of someone, or something residing inside a cave in the isolation of the West Mountain."

She stopped and thought about it for a minute. The idea seems a little improbable, but did she have any other reasonable option? She had no one to take her to the Southern Isles, and one must have earned the name Dragon of the West for some grand reason. Maybe this person would be able to help in more ways than one. She sighed, "Fine. I'm sure if there really is someone up there, I'll be able to find them." She looked back at Isen. "Thank you. For everything. Please, feel free to stay in Arendelle as long as you'd like."

He bowed, slightly, "Thank you your excellency."

She exited into the hallway with Kai close behind. She turned to him, "Make sure he has a comfortable place to stay in town."

"Yes, Queen Elsa." he bowed.

Elsa smiled, "Kai, I'm going to need you to watch over Arendelle for me while I am gone. You are the only one I trust to keep things in order around here."

A bit taken a back, he bowed once more, "Uh-uh yes, yes your majesty. If that is your wish."

She nodded her head and walked don the hall. Over a million thoughts were racing through her mind, leaving different sized imprints all over her train of thought. How would she ever find someone up in the West Mountain? It was hundreds of miles away, and who knows how many caves are in it. Not to mention how dangerous the journey would be. The West Mountain was notorious for claiming lives whenever anyone got too close. The only reason she was able to scale the North Mountain over a year ago was complete and sheer luck. She would need someone who knew how to scale mountains, professionally. Someone who knew how to survive in the wild. Born and raised in a castle, she didn't exactly know how to catch food or start a fire, not that she ever needed one. Then it came to her. _Duh, I can get Kristoff to take me. His life is in the mountains._

Then, it hit her like a ton of bricks. Anna, his fiancée, was gone.

"Oh no," she whispered. "_Kristoff._"

Then she broke out into a sprint, flying down the palace halls without a second to lose.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Ice Is His Life**

It had already been a few weeks since he left Arendelle to meet up with the other ice harvesters. The amount of ice that had been found in the mountains was not as much as they had hoped for, but they had still managed to collect a decent amount up to that point. The weather, however, wasn't as pleasant as in previous years. Everyday was below zero and the windchill brought the temperature well into the negatives. It had snowed and there was even a batch of freezing rain that lasted for two days straight. Tough as he was, it was beginning to take a toll on his body. There were circles under his eyes, his skin was wind burned, his back and arms ached from constant lifting and pulling. Even through all the torment and struggle that came with being an ice harvester, he still loved it. Ice is his live, as he had said so many times before in the past. It's probably why he and Elsa got along so well, to be honest. It was often that his thoughts would wander back down the mountain, back to the palace where his new family was. With Elsa, Olaf, and Anna. _Anna. _He really did miss her. He would try to distract himself with his work but she was constantly on his mind.

"Kristoff!" a gruff voice called from the opening in his tent, throwing a rolled up sleeping bag at his stomach.

"Ugh!" Kristoff let the wind out of him as the sleeping bag hit his torso. "Really? Was that at all necessary?" He threw the bag back and turned over on his side.

"Sun is rising," the man said. "Ice is waiting."

"Go away, Augustus," Kristoff groaned into his pillow, trying to block out the light that was seeping in through the tent entrance.

"Fine," Augustus shrugged his shoulders. "But don't come crying to me when Stefan gets in here and drags you out by tying your feet to our sled." He closed the flaps of the tent and trudged away, his feet crunching in the snow.

Kristoff scowled. He knew his partner was right, he _would_ drag him out if he didn't get up. He managed to sit up and stretch, touching the top of the tent as he did so. He rubbed the back of his neck which was incredibly sore, mostly from all the bending over from work, but sleeping on it wrong that night probably didn't exactly help. He threw on his wool socks and his skinned boots, their warmth quite soothing on his aching feet. He threw on his fur sweater, the one he always wears for harvesting, and walked out of his tent. The company of harvesters was scurrying about, putting out fires, taking down tents, and hitching the Fjord horses to the sleds. The group of about 15 men would be splitting off in their designated groups of three and head deeper into the mountain. It was the last search for ice of the trip before going back to the kingdom. Two of these groups would bring the ice that had been already collected back down the mountain to begin selling, but Kristoff would be looking for more ice with his partners, Augustus and Stefan.

He walked over to a tree where he founf his fourth partner happily munching on some hay along with some of the sled horses. "Good morning, Sven," he greeted petting the reindeer between the eyes.

Sven began to wag his little tail and sniffed Kristoff's pockets.

"Sorry buddy," Kristoff said. "But I'm afraid I've run all out of carrots for this trip."

The reindeers eyes widened and jaw dropped with complete and utter shock.

"Oh you'll live," Kristoff chuckled, as he untied Sven from the tree and walked over to his camp site. He quickly packed the few things he had brought and disassembled his tent, placing it in the back of his sled. His partners had already unloaded the ice and placed it on the larger sled that was going back to town, and their things were already packed in there.

Once the campsite had been completely cleared, the men began to split off in their trios in search for the last pick of ice. Kristoff sat at the front driving on Sven who was hitched to the sled, Stefan sat at the front next to Kristoff, and Augustus, being the smallest, was laying in the back with all of their supplies.

Stefan was the oldest and largest of the three. Early in his forties, his black hair and beard were beginning to grey. He was a seasoned ice harvester and wasn't exactly the gentlest of people. He could be quite brutish at times when things didn't go his way, and especially so in this trip because of the less than ideal weather. He wasn't keen on conversation and barely had a sense of humor.

Augustus, on the other hand, couldn't be more opposite. He was a few years older than Kristoff, but he certainly didn't act like it. He wasn't as buff as the other two, but he was certainly the fastest. He could probably cut twice as many ice blocks as Kristoff or Stefan without even breaking a sweat. He was sprouting a bit of scruff on his chin himself, but it was more of a dirty brown color, which didn't make him look as menacing as Stefan did. His sarcasm was extreme, and Kristoff was usually at the receiving end of all his jokes. It took all Kristoff had to keep his partners from tearing at each other's throats sometimes.

"So," Augustus spoke up from the back, his arms crossed behind his head and his feet hanging over the edge of the sled. "Kristoff tell me more about Anna."

Both men in the front seat rolled their eyes. Ever since Kristoff finally told them about his new fiancée, Augustus kept interrogating him about her and life in the palace. Usually stupid things like what it was like being served on hand and foot by butlers, or what it was like dining with the queen. Both Augustus and Stefan didn't actually believe him at first and laughed till their ribs hurt, but then after a couple other ice harvesters who reside in the town by the palace confirmed what he said was true, it shut them up real quick. Still, they couldn't believe that someone like Kristoff ended up with Princess Anna.

"I've already told you, Gus," Kristoff sighed. "She's short, auburn hair, bluish eyes, thin..."

"Yeah yeah we've got all that already," Augustus laughed. "I mean tell us more about what she's _like._"

Kristoff shrugged, "Well, she's great with the towns people, especially the children . Um, her and Sven get along great?" He didn't really know how to put her into actual words. There was so much he could say about her. So much that he _loved_ about her. Nothing he could say would ever do her justice.

"Is that it?" Augustus said flatly. "She's good with kids and reindeer?"

"Just leave it alone, Augustus," Stefan stepped in.

"Why?" Augustus exclaimed. "How am I supposed to approve of this girl if I don't know what she's like?"

Before Stefan could turn around and pop him one, Kristoff continued. "Well, there is more to her I guess." he managed to say. "She's, very spirited, and sometimes really feisty. She can be clumsy, but she's willing to try anything she puts her mind to. She can be flighty and arrogant and really, _really _naive, but besides all that she's incredibly smart, and funny, sometimes very innocent, and just...really enthusiastic about life itself."

"Wow," Augustus said, slightly sarcastic. "She sounds like a real keeper."

"Yeah," Kristoff managed a laugh. "At least I certainly think she is." His thoughts wandered back down the mountain, thinking about what Anna might be doing down in Arendelle right now.

Augustus interrupted his thoughts, "Now all I need to do is find out how she came to the conclusion that she wanted to marry a simple ice harvester!"

"Hmph," Kristoff laughed. "You and I both."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**The North Mountain**

Elsa had immediately prepared a sack of things she would need on her trek to find Kristoff. She didn't know when he was going to return, so she had made the decision to go up into the North Mountain to find him. Anna was gone, and there wasn't another moment to lose. She changed into something more suitable for a hike up into the mountains such as tall fur boots and an over cape with a hood to keep her shoulders warm. The cold never really bothered her, but she didn't want to be caught off guard incase of an unexpected winter storm. She bolted down the hallways to the stable block to fetch her horse. Everything had already been taken care of, and Kai would remain in charge until her return. Though she was afraid that might not be the case.

She was getting ready to mount her bay horse when she heard a voice behind her. "Hi Elsa!" She turned to see Olaf running towards her. Noticing her bag of supplies he said "Where are you going?"

She completely forgot about Olaf. Everything was happening so quickly she hadn't found the time to search for him and tell him everything. "It's Anna," she finally told him. "She was kidnapped last night, by Prince Hans."

The snowman looked confused, "But, but I thought he was sent back to the Southern Isles forever?"

Elsa shook her head, "No Olaf, he either escaped or was set free. He obtained ice powers from a sorcerer and he plans on taking revenge on Arendelle for what happened."

"Oh no!" Olaf gasped. "Well, what are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?"

"I'm going to find Kristoff," she assured. "He has to be told." She thought about his reaction for the first time. She shut her eyes and tried to throw the thought away but it stuck with her. She could literally see his heart being torn into a million little pieces, the anguish and rage in his eyes. "I was told that there's someone in the Western Mountain that can help me get to the Southern Isles, and possibly help me confront Hans. I have no idea how to get there, but Kristoff knows his way around mountains. He'll be able to help me navigate my way, and he'll want to help save Anna." She stopped as her frowned deepened. "I just have to find Kristoff first."

Olaf walked up to the queen like a child, "That's okay! I can help you find Kristoff!"

She sighed, "Olaf, I can't be worried about you up there too."

"No no no no," he urged. "I've been up there before. After you built me I was able to wander around and really get to know the place! I can help you find Kristoff! And save Anna!"

She was amazed at the look of wonder on his face. He was so innocent, yet so willing to help, and he was right. He did know his way around the mountain, at least more so than Elsa did. It was worth a shot, "Alright Olaf," she gave in. "You'll help me find Kristoff, and find him fast!"

"Hooray!" Olaf squealed, bouncing up onto the back of Elsa's horse. "Let's go find Kristoff!"

After nearly the entire town waved them off, Elsa and Olaf were riding through the trees of the mountain trail. Mile after mile, as they continued to elevate higher into the mountains the temperature was dropping, and the trail was becoming less prominent. It wasn't long before the trail disappeared completely and they were just trekking through the woods.

"So," Olaf said, interrupting the silence. "Who is this person that lives in the West Mountain anyway? I didn't even know threw _was_ a West Mountain."

"I'm not quite sure myself," the Queen admitted. "But he sounds powerful. He's called The Dragon of the West I've been told. But as for who they are? I have no idea."

"Then how do you know this person will be able to help?" Olaf asked. The question was so innocent, but incredibly powerful and thought provoking. She didn't know if this person would want to help them. She didn't even know if he was a real person, let alone how to find him if he was, but it was her only real hope.

"I don't know, Olaf," she murmured. "I just have to hope for the best."

They continued in silence for a long time. Before long, hours had passed and they were miles above the kingdom, entwined in the forests of the mountains. The sun was beginning to set and the temperature was dropping by the minute. They reached the point long ago when snow started appearing in the ground, which just slowed them down. Elsa knew it was dangerous to travel at night, but she didn't want to lose a single second of time. She made the decision to press on through the night, despite her common sense urging her to set up camp in a cave somewhere.

Fortunately, the moon was almost entirely full that night and it completely lit up the sky. If they came across a section of forest that was particularly covered, she would throw out a strip of ice along side them that almost glowed in the darkness.

A few hours later, she was extremely tired. Everything that had happened that morning was finally catching up to her as all the adrenaline rushing through her veins finally left her body. But she was determined to keep going. She just had to find Kristoff as soon as possible.

They reached a clearing, a valley more like, and were completely awe struck by the vision before them. The moon was dead center in the sky, and there were lights of blue and green and silver dancing all around it. A large lake in the center of the valley reflected every glimmer, every twist the light in the sky made. The snow around them was picked up by the breeze and swirled before them like it was putting on a show, and the mountains that surrounded them were like giants, still and quiet in their peaceful slumber.

"Look Elsa!" Olaf exclaimed. "The sky's awake!"

Elsa felt the prickle of tears burn behind her eyes. That was something Anna would always say to her to wake up and play in the middle of the night. All those years of trying to get her out of her room, just to get a glimpse of her, to play with her when the sky was awake. She felt the tears start to gently fall warm against her cool skin. It was only a year ago that Anna was chasing her on the very same path she was on, and here she was. Doing exactly that, just as the letter told her to do. She wiped away her tears, a new sense of determination and urgency bubbling up inside of her. There was no time to sleep, no time to be weak. She snapped the reins on her horse causing him to jolt, and nearly knocking Olaf off as well.

"Whoa!" Olaf laughed. "Where we going?"

"To find my sister," Elsa's tone was serious.

Almost two days had passed, both without sleep, only stopping to let her horse rest and eat for an hour or two. Queen Elsa began to worry. There was still no sign of Kristoff, or any other ice harvesters for that matter. Concern lodged itself in the back of her mind. _What if he's already back in Arendelle? Should we just go back and wait for his return? What if something happens and he doesn't come back?_ Her thoughts were swirling in dangerous places, and she tried to reason with herself. _Of course we'll find him._

Olaf had led her to a few places wedged between mountains where ice collected, but no ice harvesters were to be found. They pressed on into the next day, but still, no Kristoff. It was late at night and before long they found themselves upon the ice harvesters old campsite. There were still a few mounds of burned wood that was used for a fire.

"They we're here!" Elsa exclaimed as she jumped off her horse. On closer inspection, she could se that they were days old and covered in a thin layer of frost. Her glimmer of hope was quickly dashed.

"Um, Elsa?" she heard Olaf's voice call from behind her. "I, uh, I keep hearing something back in the trees over there." He pointed with one of his stick arms.

Elsa cautiously got up and crept back over to her horse to see what he was pointing at. _Maybe it's them? Maybe they've come back?_ Hope rising in her heart once more. She peered into the darkness, squinting, straining to see whatever it was that was moving around in the brush. What finally came into view terrified her. Glowing under the light of the moon was at least a dozen pair of eyes creeping towards them.

"Oh no," she gasped. She threw herself back onto her horse and urged him on as fast as she could. The already exhausted horse just barely missed a snapping bite from on of the giant wolves as they began to attack.

Olaf, of course, had no sense of urgency and was more curious than he was frightened. Leaning almost completely off the horse, "What are they?" he asked as innocently as a child.

"Be careful, Olaf!" Elsa yelled. "Their wolves!"

"Well maybe their friendly!" he said just as one leaped towards him and almost took his nose off. "See! He's trying to kiss my nose!"

"No, Olaf!" Elsa yelled, irritated at the snowman's stupidity. She kicked her horse even harder, driving him into the snowy darkness. "They want to _eat _us!"

"Well," Olaf concluded, sitting back down on the horse. "That isn't very polite."

"Olaf, duck!" Elsa yelled.

The snowman looked up, "Where?"

Elsa turned around and reached over him, shooting a beam of ice straight into the mouth of a wolf about to snatch the leg of the horse. "Olaf, trade spots with me! Take the reins!"

Olaf was a bit surprised, "But I've never ridden a..."

Elsa, not having the patience to hear his excuses, picked him up and placed him in front of her and handed him the reins. "Just don't let us run into anything!"

She swung her leg over and turned in her seat, now sitting backwards on the horse. Her fear now replaced with the anger as the wolves drew closer and closer. She threw her arm out in front of her, swiping the air. A wrath of ice his the snow in front of her, causing spikes as tall as she was to shoot up out of the ground, the same kind of spikes that she accidentally threw at her coronation. These spikes stopped a few wolves, but some managed to worm their way around them and resume the chase. She threw shot after shot, but these wolves were so quick and agile she only managed to hit maybe one or two. There razor sharp teeth glistening in the dark of night were become uncomfortably close. Fear was rising in her again, causing her temperature to drop, making her horse fairly uncomfortable. She threw another ice beam at one of the wolves when suddenly one of them leaped and snatched her arm in its teeth. Her scream was so frighteningly loud it could have scared night away and brought back the sun. She hit the beast on the side of the head with her left hand writhed with ice before it could drag her off the horse.

"Elsa!" Olaf yelped frightfully. "Elsa look!"

Holding her wounded arm, she turned to see what Olaf was pointing at. Dead ahead was a cliff, and it was approaching fast. There was a ledge on the other side they could make if they jumped far enough. She quickly spun around and threw a few more beams of ice at the wolves creeping up on them. She tried to turn back around and take the reins, reaching passed Olaf and nearly knocking him off entirely. She tried to reach for him while trying to pull herself to the front of the saddle at the same time, she looked up and saw they were at the edge.

"No!" she gasped.

Her horse took off, but completely of balance. The horses back hooves slipped on the snow behind him, and the movement caused both Elsa and Olaf to fall off entirely. In what felt like slow motion, they were in a free fall. Elsa tried to turn her body right side up but the wind whipped her limbs into every direction. Before she could think of anything else, she threw her arms out in front of her, causing a massive amount of soft snow to fly down below her just before she hit the ground.

She opened her eyes, the whole world was spinning. She sat up, completely covered in the snow she threw out to save her. She looked around for her horse, but it had made the jump and was long gone. She looked up at the top of the cliff she had just fallen off of, the wolves peering down with their snarling faces. _Perfect. _She thought to herself.

"Over here guys," Olaf's voice called to her right. She looked to see his head laying in the snow, with his lower half and torso feeling around in the snow following the sound of his voice. She quickly pulled herself out of the snow and went over to help him.

"Here, Olaf," she said, placing his head on the rest of his body.

Adjusting his head and straightening out one of the buttons on his chest he said "Oh, thank you!" He let out a chuckle.

Elsa looked around, there was a dead end in each direction accept for an opening to her left. "Well," she began. "I guess we have to go this way." She brushed off any remaining snow from her cape as the duo sauntered out of the gorge.

When they walked out they were met with another valley. She could see they were right in the shadow on the North Mountain, probably only a day away, if she had her horse that is. She suddenly stopped when she looked over and saw there was a sizable lake to her left, completely frozen over, except for one area. She walked over for closer inspection and what she saw was a perfectly cut square where there was no ice. The ice had been _harvested_. Her eyes widened. She quickly looked around, desperately searching for any sign of people when suddenly her eyes caught sight of tracks. Sled tracks. She ran over to them and knelt down to get a closer look. Along with the sled tracks there were the tracks of the animal who pulled it.

Elsa's eyes widened. "Olaf!" she exclaimed. "T-these aren't horse hooves, these are from a reindeer!"

Olaf gasped, "Sven!"

Elsa's eyes frantically scoured the tree line. She let her eyes follow the tracks into the woods across the clearing, and she could _just_ barely make out the faintest glow of fire light in the trees. "Kristoff," she could only manage a whisper from the sheer joy filling her body. "_Kristoff!" _She finally yelled across the valley after composing herself. She pushed herself up and began to run, stumbling and slipping on the slick snow beneath her. "Kristoff!"

Olaf wasn't far behind her, "Sven! Kristoff! Sven!" he cried.

Sven was the first to hear their desperate cries and perked his head up from being asleep. At first he wasn't sure what he was hearing, but once his ears adjusted, he recognized their voices right away. Kristoff was leaning up against him, who had accidentally fallen asleep hours ago and was quite unhappy when Sven stood up and started grunting quite loudly.

Kristoff fell backwards, hitting his head on the ground as Sven got up. "Hey!" he exclaimed, irritated. "Sven calm down! Be quiet before you wake Stefan up!"

But the reindeer was relentless. He tried running towards the voices but was held back by Kristoff. "Sven stop!" he said sternly. "What has gotten into you?" That's when the voices came into his range of hearing. _"Kristoff!" "Sven!"_ He turned around, puzzled, and stared out into the darkness of the clearing. All of a sudden, completely out of breath, Olaf came into the glow of the fire light.

"Olaf?" Kristoff questioned, somewhat confused.

"Phew!" said the snowman. "Man am I out of shape!"

Before he could say anything else, he heard another voice coming closer to the campsite. _"Kristoff!" _He squinted into the darkness and he could just make out her shape. _Anna?_ Was the first thing that popped into his mind, the dress, the cape, the boots, all reminded him of Anna who looked exactly like that when they had first met. But as she came closer into view, he could see her silvery blonde braid and pale skin in the fire light.

"Queen Elsa!" he exclaimed. _What in the world is she doing here?_ His heart dropped into his stomach as he realized the answer himself.

She threw herself into his embrace as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Kristoff!" she cried, pulling away to look at him. "Kristoff it's Anna, she's been kidnapped."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

_Anguish_

There was so much to take in all at once. _Am I dreaming?_ Kristoff though to himself. Elsa was there and so was Olaf, in the middle of the North Mountain? And what did she just say? Anna was _kidnapped?_ Before he could even question such an insane statement he noticed Elsa's light blue sleeve completely stained with growing patches of blood.

"Elsa!" he exclaimed. "Y-your arm!" He held it up inspecting it.

Elsa looked down at her right arm. Between the fall off the cliff and thrill of finding Kristoff she had enough adrenaline pumping through her veins to numb any apparent pain. She had completely forgotten about it. "Oh," she said, in slight shock. "It-it's from that wolf."

Kristoff eyes bulged out of their sockets, "Wolves? Elsa! You shouldn't have been out this late at night! Come on, let's get that cleaned up."

As they walked over to sit next to leftover embers of the fire, a grumpy Stefan and Augustus emerged from their tents, partially dressed and woken up from their sleep.

"Kristoff!" Stefan yelled ferociously. "Kristoff I am a half a second away form wringing out your damn neck! What in the worlds name is going on out here!" He stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes adjusted and saw he was in the presence of the queen.

Augustus peered from behind him, "What is it Stefan?" He began to step forward until his partners giant elbow nudged him in the side. "Hey! What the..." he looked up as well as saw Queen Elsa. "Your majesty!" he gasped, kneeling to the ground as Stefan did.

Elsa, not forgetting her manners bowed her head in acknowledgement, "Gentleman."

"Augustus," Kristoff called out, seating Elsa down on a log by the fire. "Go into the tent and bring me some rags, and gather up some snow." He looked up at Elsa, "You wait right here, I'm going to into the woods and find an evergreen tree. Mixing the buds with the cold snow will help the pain and stop infection." He got up with a small satchel and sauntered off into the trees. His seat was replaced by Augustus, who was carrying a small sort of first aid kit, mostly of just clean bandages and scissors.

He looked up at her, slightly nervous. "Um, may I? Your majesty," he asked before removing her right sleeve.

She nodded and let him begin working on her arm. Stefan walked over with a pail of fresh snow and threw a few logs on the fire, causing it to roar back to life from the ash and embers it had become.

Augustus began to peel away her blood soaked sleeve. "Ow!" she screeched.

"I-I'm so sorry, your highness!" he gasped. "It's pretty deep, I didn't mean to..."

"No, no it's alright." she comforted, her tone was soothing, making him relax a little. "I knows it's not going to feel good." He grinned and continued to gently wipe off any access blood covering her arm. She looked up and saw Kristoff coming back with a bag full of different plants and branches of things she had never seen before. He quickly began to scoop handfuls of the snow Stefan gathered onto a slate and started placing the plants in it. Ripping bits of branch off with his teeth and crushing tiny berries with his massive fingers to get out what little juice they had in them.

"I'm surprised I found all of this stuff," he commented while working. "Your lucky there's a good supply of medicinal herbs around here." He pulled out an evergreen branch, full of green needles, and plucked off one of the buds and handed it to her. "Here, chew on this. It'll help numb the pain and fight off infection."

She looked at him like he was crazy, "You are not serious."

He rolled his eyes, "Yes I am completely serious. I know what I'm doing."

"You want me to eat a _plant?" _she emphasized the word in disgust.

"Fine," he concluded. "Then it'll just hurt more and you risk further infection."

She narrowed her eyes, "Alright," she reluctantly took the little green bud and slowly placed it between her cheek and teeth. It was so potent she could already taste it just sitting in her mouth like that. It was wet and earthy and tasted like sugary dirt. "This is so disgusting."

Kristoff laughed, "Your lucky I found you that! I could have given you something much worse."

Elsa shook her head, holding her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from instinctively spitting it out. "I don't even want to know," she mumbled.

She watched the three men hurry about trying to help her. She was quite amazed and impressed by their skills. She looked over at Augustus who had almost completely cleaned off her wounds, and then back at Kristoff who was concentrating on folding the herbs in with the snow. Stefan was trying to heat up some water but was slightly distracted by Olaf, a talking snowman he had never seen before. At this point she knew she made the right choice to come and find Kristoff. He was completely in his element out here, and if she hasn't found him soon, she probably would have ended up with some sort of infection from her injuries.

"Gus," Kristoff finally looked up from his work. "Hand me a fresh bandage." Augustus tossed him a cloth that wasn't tainted by her blood and he began to pack a thin layer of the herbs and snow into it. He looked at Elsa, "Okay hold out your arm. It might sting a little at first but the snow will numb it after a while."

The queen did as she was told and watched as Kristoff expertly wrapped the bandage of ice and herbs around her right arm. The entire thing reached from her wrist up to her elbow, the cloth tight against her skin but not so tight to where it cut off any circulation. It didn't sting too much, she was already ice cold, as she usually was. If anything her arm felt hot and sore.

Once Augustus cleared away all of the bloody cloths and got up to put them away, Kristoff sat down and inspected their work. "Looks good to me," he smiled contently. "It'll have to be replaced at least once a day with fresh snow and such. Good thing I collected enough plants to last a few days."

"Kristoff," Elsa's face turned grave. "Anna's gone."

His smile was quickly dashed away by her words. His heart nearly stopped entirely and his eyes became scared, "What do you mean she's _gone?"_

Elsa shook her head, how could she possibly go about explaining everything to him. He would have a million questions and she didn't have all the answers, and she was afraid to answer the ones she did know. She began to tell him all about Hans and his ice powers, and how he took Anna a few days ago in he middle of the night.

Kristoff shook his head in disbelief. What she was saying couldn't be true. That snake took his Anna? It just didn't seem possible. "But, but he was sent back to the Southern Isles! I thought they would have locked him away for what he did!" His voice was becoming frantic. Augustus and Stefan were listening to her words from across the fire, and watching as Kristoff fall apart before their very eyes.

"That's what I thought too," Elsa continued, placing a hand on his. "But with these new apparent powers, I don't know what he's capable of. He was set free and was cursed by Isen."

"Who's Isen?" Kristoff asked.

The queen sighed, "That's a whole other story." She couldn't get into that now.

Augustus and Stefan looked at each other and back at Elsa. "You mean Isen Forbann...something or other?" Stefan spoke up.

Elsa turned to them, her eyes wide. "Yes! How did you...?"

"Kristoff, that's the sorcerer from all of the songs and stories you hear us singing about!" Augustus cried.

Kristoff narrowed his eyes, "So, you mean that all of the songs are true? About the mountains frozen heart and everything?"

Elsa nodded, a bit excited. "Exactly! He came to me in Arendelle and told me everything about the legend of this land and that my powers are from a curse long ago!"

"And you weren't at all afraid of him?" Kristoff said, surprised. "The guy is a centuries old sorcerer who almost froze the entire world!"

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Well he didn't tell me who he was until after he told me the legend of the storm. When he finally did tell me of course I was afraid and I wanted to freeze him solid right then and there! But then he continued to say how he had no powers left at all, because Prince Hans took whatever he had left."

Kristoff felt a pang of fear shoot through his spine. If Prince Hans really did have ice powers, he was a threat far greater than he wanted to deal with. But he had Anna. He could hurt her! The fear was replaced with a number of new emotions he didn't know which to feel first. Anger, frustration, despair, rage, torment, panic, all of these things racing through his body until finally he came to rest on something he had only felt once before in his life. _Anguish._ It made his blood alternate between hot and cold. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and his limbs went numb. His heart rate elevated to a dangerous level and his breathing became ragged. It took every bit of strength he had not to burst into tears. There was no way he was going to do that in front of Augustus and Stefan. Suddenly he felt a slight nudge on his shoulder and when he turned to look he was met with Sven's warm brown eyes. He scratched the reindeers nose, he always understood how Kristoff was feeling.

Kristoff looked up and the people surrounding him. "I'm going after her," he pronounced, standing up.

Elsa stood up as he did, "Wait, you have to listen."

"No!" he almost yelled. "I'm going to find Anna!" He began to walk towards his tent to collect his things.

"No Kristoff!" Elsa yelled back. "You don't even know how to get to the Southern Isles! Just let me finish..." She grabbed his arm with her good hand to hold him back.

"I don't care!" he shouted again, throwing her hand off his arm with such force he almost knocked her over. "I'll find her even if I have to wander around forever looking for the Southern Isles!"

Furious, Elsa stepped in front of him, "Damn it, Kristoff! I said let me finish!" She raised her bandaged right arm and tried to produce a bit of ice to threaten him, but as she manifested her powers a massive pain laced her entire arm, like a filet knife slicing through a fish. She yelped and fell to the ground from the immense agony.

"Elsa!" Kristoff gasped, picking her up form the ground as easily as a child picks up a doll. He sat her down on the log by the fire. Her arm was throbbing tremendously and it began to bleed through the bandage.

"I got it," Augustus disappeared into the tent, only to reappear with more bandages and the herbs from before.

"What happened?" Kristoff exclaimed, concerned.

"I-I don't know," Elsa said, her body shaking from the pain. "I tried to use my powers, and all of a sudden it felt like someone was cutting my arm off."

Kristoff placed an arm around her to help her calm down. "How did that happen?" He watched as Augustus expertly removed her bandage revealing the wounds, which now looked even worse than before and were bleeding. He cleaned them off and began to pack a fresh bandage with plants and snow.

"I don't know," she sighed. "I guess it just means I'm...handicapped."

"The bite is worse," Augustus said as he began to place the new bandage around around her arm as perfectly as Kristoff had done before. "I would suggest not using your powers if it's going to cause you pain. Can't have the queen losing her arm over something as small as a nip from a wolf."

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "This certainly doesn't feel like a 'small nip.'"

Augustus laughed, "Trust me, we've dealt with way worse, like sometimes some idiot will get a tool lodged..."

"That's enough Augustus," Kristoff said, cutting him off. Augustus shrugged and walked back into the tent. He looked back at Elsa, "I'm sorry I caused you to use your bad arm, it's my fault."

Elsa shook her head, "No it's alright. I was just trying to tell you, that we don't know how to get to the Southern Isles, and now I can't even use my good hand if I need to use my powers."

"Well, what about your left hand?" Kristoff asked.

Elsa lifted her left palm and with ease produced her signature snowflake, pain free. Stefan, and Augustus now standing at his side, watched with awe. She half smiled, "At least I can do that. But, it's my non-dominant hand. I'm not as strong with it."

"It's something," Kristoff assured. "Every little bit counts if we have to face Hans."

Elsa looked up at him. _Facing Hans?_ She couldn't imagine fighting against anyone using her powers. Her _curse. _The word rang in her mind like the first time when she heard Isen say it himself. The whole curse with the mountains thing was still a little far fetched to her.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Of course! That reminds me..."

Kristoff looked around, "What reminds you?"

She shook her head, "Never mind, just listen. I was told by Isen that there's someone who can help us. Someone that lives here in Arendelle that used to live in the Southern Isles who might be able to help us!"

Kristoff managed a slight smile, "Well, well that's great, right? Who are they? Where are they?"

Elsa met his grin with a slight frown, "Well, I don't know their name. Isen told me they were called the Dragon of the West, and that they live in the West Mountain. I know! I know it sounds crazy that someone would be living up there, but I think he's our best shot."

Kristoff's smile was quickly dashed away, "Elsa, how can anybody live up here? It's completely dangerous. There are all sorts of rock slides and beasts and who knows what else! It's not like the North Mountain."

"So you have been up there?" Elsa's tone was rising with excitement.

Kristoff sighed, "Only once before. And we didn't get very far because it was too dangerous. The West Mountain isn't as forgiving as the North Mountain, Elsa."

She lifted her wounded arm, "This is forgiving?"

He couldn't help but let out a laugh, "Trust me, Elsa. That's nothing."

She crossed her arms determined to prove her point, exactly the way her younger sister does. "There's nothing in that mountain that we can't handle!" her voice loud and full of frustration. "This guy may be our only help to find Anna. In case you've forgotten, she's with Hans who has obtained ice powers even stronger than my own! And I nearly killed her!" Tears began streaming down her face. "I'm not going to wander around until I happen upon the Southern Isles, Kristoff! And now that I'm injured, I certainly wouldn't mind finding help in someone who has earned the name Dragon of the West. I need you Kristoff! I don't know how to navigate mountains, I'm not even physically capable of starting a fire! This west dragon guy is our only hope of finding Anna! And I'm not taking any risks! Do you even care?"

She regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth. She inhaled quickly as if trying to take them back from the air between them but it was already too late. "Kristoff," she began. "I didn't mean that."

The look in his eyes was unbearable. Like a child's who had just been scolded. He was fighting back tears. Of course he cared about her, she had become his life, and he wanted to do anything, everything he could to bring her back to him safely. But this was extreme, going up into the western mountain range on a whim that there might be someone to help them. But did they really have any other realistic option? His mind was at war with itself, and pulling his feelings in a hundred different directions.

"Elsa," he began. "I do care."

Elsa held a hand up to stop him, "I know you do. I...I don't know why I said that. I'm just frustrated I guess. I'm so sorry."

He looked at her with sympathy, "I know Elsa, I know you didn't. It's just, I care about your safety too. And...and the western mountain range is more dangerous than you understand. There's a reason why we ice harvesters have only been up there once." He looked at Augustus and Stefan who met his gaze, knowing exactly what he was talking about. He looked back at Elsa, "Not only was it far away, but we lost five men in a massive rock slide."

Her eyes widened in shock, "Kristoff, I'm so sorry." Now she could fully appreciate why he was so hesitant. She looked at the ground, somewhat defeated. He not only _knew_ about how dangerous it was, but he had the _experience_. She put her head in her hands, her mind whirling trying to figure out her next move. She didn't know how to get to the Southern Isles, and now her hopes of finding a guide we gone. "What do we do now, Kristoff?"

He himself didn't know the answer. All he knew was that the love of his life was gone. _Taken_ from him. He didn't even know the Southern Isles existed till last year, let alone how to get there. _Elsa's right._

"Alright Elsa," he finally gave in. "You're right, we need help. I just hope your right about this guy."

Her head shot up to look at him. "But, but what about the rock slides, and the beasts and who knows what else?" she exclaimed, trying to keep her excitement hidden.

Kristoff tried to manage a smile, "If anyone can get you up there, it's me"

With a gasp, she threw her arms around his neck, "Thank you, Kristoff," she whispered.

"Hey what about me?" Olaf's voice called as he walked up joining their hug.

"Hm, you too Olaf," Elsa said, putting an arm around him.

Elsa and Olaf spent the remainder of the night with the ice harvesters to gain some well earned rest. In the morning when she awoke, Kristoff had almost everything ready and packed onto Sven. They wouldn't be able to take the sled. Augustus and Stefan needed to take the ice they had collected to town.

"You guys sure you'll be alright here for the rest of the day? You won't be able to leave," Kristoff said to Stefan.

"Don't you worry about us," he assured. "Benedikt and his group will be here before sundown just as originally planned, and he'll have a horse to help pull our sled."

Glad knowing that the other ice harvesters would meet up with his partners, he turned to see Elsa exiting the tent, content and well rested.

"Are you ready?" He said to her.

She gave a single, solid nod. She already knew they would be traveling by foot. Sven wasn't big enough to carry all three of them plus their gear, but she still wasn't happy that she would be walking the whole way there. "How long do you think it'll take to get there?"

Kristoff sighed and looked at her, "Maybe a week to get into the mountain range, if nature is kind to us. Then after that who knows. Depends on how long it takes to find the dragon guy."

Elsa groaned, over a week! Being raised in a palace she wasn't used to "roughing it" at all, let alone several days.

Kristoff laughed at her expression, "It could be a lot worse you know. Were already relatively close to the western mountain range. Last time we travelled up there it took us almost a month."

"A _month_," Elsa's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Don't worry, _your majesty_," he teased. "It won't take us that long."

He finished loading and Elsa looked into the horizon past the shadow of the North Mountain. Somewhere out there was Anna. Probably scared and having no idea as to what happened. And there was also someone out there who was going to help them. More so than Elsa could even hope for.

Kristoff touched her shoulder, "Ready to go find Anna?"

She smiled, "Ready." Taking her first steps into the sunrise with Kristoff and Sven she braced herself for what might lay ahead. It was all she could to do hope for the best and pray to whoever was watching over the little band of rescuers to keep their journey smooth and with out trouble .

Olaf trudged close behind, "Let's go save Anna!"

After they had left and were well out of earshot, Augustus turned to Stefan, "Hey come here and look at this."

Stefan rolled his eyes. He could believe he was stuck here with him for the next several hours. "What is it this time you weasel?" he rumbled.

"No I mean it," he said, his tone serious. He went into the tent and emerged with the cloths he used to clean Queen Elsa's wounds with the night before.

"What you got those things out for? They need to be washed," Stefan said, blatantly.

"Look," Augustus continued, ignoring his ignorance. "I didn't want to say anything last night, but I noticed something. Something really weird when I was cleaning the blood off her arm." He held up one of the blood soaked cloths. It was no longer bright red, but dark and stiff from sitting over night.

"Like?" Stefan urged impatiently.

"Her blood," Augustus looked at the fabric inquisitively. "It wasn't warm like yours or mine would be. It was..._cold._"

Stefan looked stunned for once in his life. He looked at the cloths, then back at Augustus. Then both men looked out into the snow where they had already walked out of view.

The wind already swirling snow over their footprints.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

_A Frozen Cell_

The first thing Anna saw when she opened her eyes was her breath swirling and dancing in front of her face when she exhaled. Her surroundings were unfamiliar, and she came to realize that she was incredibly cold. She groaned as she rubbed her eyes, and there was a dull pain on the side of her head. Then it all came rushing back to her. Her room, everything was frozen, his voice, those intense blue eyes. She gasped and quickly scurried to her feet, only to be met by a wall of nauseating dizziness. She sank back to her knees and began to hear hushed voices around her.

_Quiet,_ _she's awake! Move I can't see! Is it really her? _She quickly looked around and came to realize she was in a cell, constructed if iron bars and stone. However, she got a closer look and could see that everything was frozen with a thin layer of ice. Hearing the whispers around her, she looked up and realized she wasn't alone. The room was divided by a stone walkway, each side of the room having their own rows of cell blocks. The back walls were solid rock, but the makeshift walls of the cells were thick iron bars with space enough between to see into the cells next to, and across from her. There were other people in the cells around her. There were two men who shared a cell directly across from hers, another man in the cell to her left, and a woman who was two cells down from the two men across from her. All but the woman, who was curled up in the corner of her cell, were looking at her.

"Hey, you alright there, kid?" the man in the cell next to her asked.

"Uh," she wasn't quite sure how to answer that. "No?"

She looked up at the man who was leaning his arms against the iron bars that separated their cells, his hands hanging over on her side. "You seem to be ok," he said cracking a smile.

"W-where am I?" she stuttered in the cold.

"You, princess, are currently in the dungeons beneath the palace of the Southern Isles," he answered her. "You got here a few days ago and you were knocked out pretty good."

Her eyes grew large, "I'm _in _the Southern Isles?" she cried. "How? When? Why?" Her panic level beginning to elevate. "Get me out of here! Let me out immediately! I-I'm a princess for goodness sake!"

"Pipe down will you!" one if the men from across the hall yelled at her.

"They don't discriminate between royalty and towns folk, kid," the man next to her said. "As a matter of fact your in the presence of nothing but royalty."

Anna looked at him, shocked and confused, "What do you mean?"

"Allow me to introduce myself," he said. "I'm Prince Leander, and those two morons over there are my brothers, Henrick and Sebastian."

She looked at the three men in awe. "You? Your, Hans' brothers?" she exclaimed.

"Wow, good know I'm known as 'Hans' brother,' " Sebastian called from his cell. He crossed his arms in irritation.

"In the flesh," Leander bowed.

Anna studied the three men closely. It was becoming more and more apparent that they were related to Hans. Both Henrick and Sebastian had the exact same hair color as Hans. Sebastian even had the distinct sideburns as his much younger brother. Leander, on the other hand, had a much lighter sandy brown hair, but he was built exactly the same as Hans was. Tall and lean, he too had the side burns but they continues down his face to create a chinstrap along his jawline. He was actually quite incredibly handsome.

"Hey! Is it really her?" a new voice called from further down the hall, but the source of the voice was just out of her sight, blocked by a stone wall.

"Calm down of course it's really her!" Leander turned and yelled behind him.

Anna raised an eyebrow, "And that was...?"

"Ilias, my other brother," he answered her. "Don't worry about him."

She peered outside her cell at the woman who was sitting in the floor facing away from them. "Who is that?" she asked.

The princes face turned sad, "That's Queen Nora, Of the Southern Isles. My mother."

She looked over at the woman cowering in her cell, trying to cut off the world from her mind. Anna never really gave much thought as to what Hans' mother might look like but she certainly wouldn't have imagined her like this. So small and frail, and completely defeated. Anna just wanted to leave her cell and go to her, to somehow manage to comfort whatever was ailing her.

"Yeah," Prince Leander interrupted. "She hasn't taken to kindly to all of the...ice."

Anna looked at the bars her cell was made out of. She easily wrapped her hand around the iron and noticed that it was indeed covered in ice. She looked around and saw that everything else from the ceiling to the walls to the floor was covered with ice. "Why is everything frozen?" she muttered.

"My brother is a bit too excited about his new magic powers," Leander sighed, rolling his eyes.

"What?" Anna stammered. Did she hear him right? "Powers?"

"Little Hansy found himself a wizard that gave him ice powers," Sebastian grumbled from his cell.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Ice powers?" she exclaimed. "Like my sister?"

"Yep. That's why he wanted them. He's gonna get revenge on you and your sister for throwing him in the hoosegow for a year."

"But I don't understand, why would he take me and bring me here?" she shook her head.

"Because he knows Queen Elsa will come and get you," he said blatantly.

She blew a piece of hair from her face. "And how do _you_ know so much about this plan of his," she asked.

"Because he told us of course," he commented, trying to ignore her ignorance. "He tried to get us all on board with the whole taking over the kingdom thing along with Arendelle and freezing it over again, permanently."

"What?" she cried. "He can't do that! That's insane!"

"Unfortunately for him we all thought he was nuts and we tried to stop him," he continued, not stopping to answer her questions. "Most of my brothers ran away on a ship like a bunch of weenies before Hans froze everything over. As you can see, Henrick, Sebastian, Ilias and I stayed and tried to stop him, but he managed to convince Didrik and Tobias to side with him. So now they're kind of like his frozen henchmen. There was no way we could beat him so now were all stuck down here."

Anna's head was spinning. _Hans has ice powers?_ She simply wouldn't let herself believe it. And Prince Leander was right, Elsa would find out she's missing and come after her. "No, no Elsa can't come after me!" she yelled. "It's too dangerous!"

He shrugged, "That's what were all saying, kid."

Anna couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe any of this. She was stuck under the palace of the Southern Isles, Hans now all of sudden having ice powers, knowing Elsa would probably come after her and potentially get herself killed. She threw her head into her hands. It was all giving her a massive headache.

She began listening to the conversation between the two men across from her.

Henrick spat, "I swear when I get out of this rat hole, I'm of a take Hans and..."

"Give it a rest you idiot," Sebastian cut him off. "There's no way you can go up against him when he's capable of shooting an icicle through your chest."

Henrick stood up. "Well you don't know what's at stake here! _I'm _next in line for the throne, and he thinks he can just throw me in here just because he can make a little snow?"

His cell mate stood up along with him, "Y_ou're _next in line for the throne? Don't flatter yourself! You're unfit to rule over the Southern Isles!"

"Would you just give it a rest already?" Leander interrupted, before they started tearing at each other's throats. "Don't you understand? _None_ of us are fit to sit on the throne."

The room went silent. All eyes were staring at the handsome prince just hanging on his words. Anna thought for sure she was about to witness an all out war between the three brothers, but no one said a word. Not even from Ilias, who Anna still had yet to see.

"That's why there's been any debate at all about who's going to rule," Leander shattered the silence. "It's because not you, not me, not any of us are suited to take over the Southern Isles."

"What happened to the king?" Anna asked, confused. As the words left her mouth she could see the queen curl up into a tighter ball from the corner of her eye.

Leander looked over at his mother with sad eyes, then back at Anna, "He was poisoned sometimes last week and died. There's been some..._controversy_ about who did it, but I think were all pretty sure on who's done it now."

Anna's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe Hans was capable of doing something like killing his own father. But then again he did almost murder Elsa right in front of her. Still, she didn't think anyone could be so evil. He must have a weakness of some sort, she just didn't know what.

Anna laid on the cot in her cell, facing away from everyone. Her headache was amounting to a migraine and she closed her eyes hoping that she could disappear, just for a little while in her dreams.

_Elsa, please. Don't come after me. _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Common Bonds**

Night was falling on the little band of rescuers, their first day of traveling fairly quiet and uneventful. They stopped twice to give Sven a rest and to hydrate their bodies. Kristoff switched out Elsa's bandages with fresh herbs and snow, but her wounds still looked pretty rough. They set up camp for the night in a clearing of large evergreen trees. Kristoff had only one tent and set it up in a matter of minutes. He threw a thick wool sleeping bag along with Elsa's herbs bad bandages through the tent opening and placed all of his stuff next to Sven, who was busy listening to Olaf who certainly thought there was enough to talk about from their day.

"You can have the tent Elsa," Kristoff said, timidly.

She raised an eyebrow. "What about you?" she said earnestly. "It's freezing out here."

He chuckled, "It really isn't that bad, I-I've slept in worse."

"Kristoff," she said, tilting her head. "I'm not going to let you freeze out here. There's plenty of room in there for two. I know you share tents with Augustus and Stefan." She tried to sound reassuring.

"That's different," he murmured. "Please, Elsa, the tent is yours."

She sighed in defeat. "Fine," she said, giving in. She saw the redness that had brushed across his nose and cheeks. "I'm sorry, Kristoff," she said. "I-I didn't mean to make you feel...uneasy."

His blush deepened. "No, no you didn't." he stammered. "It's just funny, I feel like...well I feel like I barely even know you."

She opened her mouth to protest, of course they knew each other. It had been over a year since he had first met the queen, but as she thought about it more, she realized he was kind if right. He had known her for a long time, but he didn't _know _her. The thought made her raise an eyebrow. She was about to be his sister-in-law, and the fact that he felt slightly uncomfortable around her was unacceptable.

Kristoff gathered a few small logs and started a decent sized fire to warm the tight area. He pulled up a bigger log and plopped down on it with a thud. He held out his hands trying to warm his fingers.

Elsa moved towards him, and motioned to the log. "May I?" she asked.

He looked up at her with a surprised expression, "Oh, of course." He began to stand up.

She placed a cool hand on his shoulder, keep in him down. "Don't get up, please."

He gave a slight grin and slid over, making room for her tiny frame. They sat in silence for awhile, both with their backs erect as if trying to impress one another. The fire's glow felt good on their cold skin as they listened to the calming crackling of the flames and watched the glowing sparks occasionally dance among the stars in the sky.

She gave him a side ways glance before breaking the silence, "So. What do you want to know then?"

He furrowed his brows, "What?"

"I mean about me," she continued. "You said you hardly even know me, and I think your kind of right." She smiled at him. "We've never really been able to just sit down and talk. Just you and I you know?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Well there was that one time we talked. You know when I asked your permission to marry Anna. We were technically alone then." He laughed.

She giggled along with him, "That's true." She felt a sense of warmth fill her chest, and it wasn't from the fire: It was from Kristoff himself. She could see why Anna loved him so much. Everything about him emitted warmth and love. Even his laugh alone was enough to cause her to relax and she let some of the tension from her back. It's not the first impression you get from just looking at him. But he was sweet and sensitive, and a perfect balance with Anna's loud personality. She was so proud and happy for her little sister. Her whole life was ahead of her and Elsa could see Kristoff in it, keeping Anna out of trouble and lifting her spirits when she's depressed. Elsa originally thought she would be jealous that her sister found a new love in Kristoff, seeing as how the sisters were just beginning to make up for all the childhood years of separation, but she wasn't. She couldn't be more pleased.

"I guess you're just always busy with things," Kristoff said.

Elsa frowned. It was true, she had become extremely busy with new shipments and learning how to run Arendelle, she barely had time to talk to anybody that didn't concern her duties as a queen. But in that moment she realized she needed to be more of a sister. Not only to Anna, but to Kristoff as well.

"Do you even like being queen?" The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them. "Wait, that..that kind of came out wrong," he face palmed himself.

She smiled, not wanting him to fell bad, "No, it's okay. I did say ask away."

He looked up, "What I meant was, you just don't seem very happy, ya know? Always signing things and in meetings. You don't have a moment to relax. I-I mean I don't wanna offend you or anything. And I probably have no idea what I'm talking about right now, and sound like a total idiot, but even at dinners you still seem tense. I don't know, you're just so different from Anna."

"You're right," she couldn't help but agree. "I'm not like Anna." She couldn't imagine herself like her sister even if she wanted to. She didn't know how someone could be so naive and carefree all the time. But that was just it; Anna _was _carefree. She had no real duties or nothing to worry about like Elsa did. If she was jealous of Anna about anything it was that she had nothing to stress over and was free to do what her heart desires.

"You're also right about me being busy all the time," Elsa continued. "And yes, I do like being queen. I mean, I couldn't imagine myself as anything else since my parents died. I have my fathers reputation to uphold, and he did such a good job handling the throne." Her expression turned sober. "Sometimes I wish he was still here, so he could guide me and tell me what to do."

Kristoff shrugged, "I think you learn a lot by doing stuff on your own. If you're always told what to do, how would you learn to fend for yourself?"

She agreed with him again, "I see your point." She sat up and looked at him. "What about your parents?" she tried to ask tenderly. She knew he was taken in by the trolls at a young age, but he obviously must have had human parents.

She looked at his face as it turned blank and he gulped hard. "I'm sorry," she said quickly. "You don't have to answer that."

He shook his head, "No it's okay. It's just, I haven't even told Anna about them yet."

Elsa was slightly surprised, "Really?"

He shrugged, "She never asked. She just accepts that the trolls are my family. But yes, I did have parents. Well, a parent. My mother died when I was born."

"I'm so sorry," she murmured, guilt rising in her for making him talk about such a sensitive subject.

"Thanks," he replied. "As for my dad, he's the one who raised me until I was seven. He was an ice harvester of course, and I always went along with him on trips. He's the one who found Sven, all alone and orphaned. But one trip I didn't go with him...and he never came back. It wasn't long after that the trolls took me in and I became a part of their family."

Elsa couldn't help but feel sadness swell inside her. She couldn't imagine what it would have been like to lose her parents at only seven years old. "I'm sorry, Kristoff." she sympathized.

"Just don't tell Anna," he quickly added. "You know, when we find her. I'll tell her myself when I'm ready." He looked down at his feet.

Elsa put a comforting hand on his arm, "I won't."

Removing her hand to avoid anymore awkwardness, she cleared her throat. "So, um, anything else you want to know?"

"Hmm," he thought about her question for a moment. "What's it like having ice powers? I mean do you even like them?"

She shrugged. "I don't know," she said, honestly. "I've had them all my life. They can sometimes be...in the way. But it's a great stress reliever to shoot ice spears from my fingertips." She grinned at him.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side," Kristoff said, warily.

She laughed, "Don't worry, I hate thinking about hurting anyone with my powers, especially since last year when...you know. I wish they weren't so destructive sometimes."

"They're not all destructive," he assured her. "I've seen you do some pretty neat things with them."

She held up her good hand and allowed a puff of ice and snow leap and dance from the palm of her hand to form her signature snowflake. "See," he said. "Now that doesn't seem destructive to me."

She threw the snow flake into the air far above their heads, and it brilliantly exploded into a million tiny crystals. Kristoff's eyes were full of wonder and they slowly rained down onto them. "I'll never get used to that," he sighed, looking over at Sven trying to catch on of the flakes with his tongue.

"Watch this," she said. She picked up a handful of snow from the ground, and with her twisted her wrist left and right, her magic compacting the snow until it became a solid ice figurine of a reindeer. It landed on the palm of her hand and she handed it to Kristoff.

His giant fingers pinched the little sculpture from her hand, his whole face shining with joy. "Ha! Check it out Sven! It a miniature you."

The reindeer got up from his spot by the fire and sniffed the little ice version of himself. He grunted a few times, the licked Elsa's face, approving of her work.

"Ugh," she said trying to hide her disgust. She wiped off her cheek with her cape. "Thanks, Sven."

Kristoff laughed, looking away from her ice masterpiece and back at her, "You know, I think we have more in common than I thought."

She half smiled, pleased that he thought the same as she did. "Me too."

They laughed into the night, forgetting for just a few moments about why they were really out there.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

**The Dragon of the West**

Five days had gone by without a hitch. No wolves, no bad weather, no nothing. They managed to cover an incredible amount of ground in less time than Kristoff had originally predicted, and Elsa's hopes were higher with every passing day. The weather hadn't really warmed any, but as they inched their way closer to the western mountain range, their surroundings began to change dramatically. As cold as it remained, the snow had completely disappeared, revealing a stony ground. An extreme adjustment from the soft grass and snow from where they came from. The trees were no longer green, their branches were bare of any lush leaves. Any leaves that were around them were on the ground, brown and cracked. The land was completely desolate and seemed to be void of any apparent animals. The only thing that seemed to take any life was the howling wind that pushed and pulled them in all different directions. The brown, leafless trees acting as their only form of shelter.

The entire landscape itself seemed to be..._dead. _Elsa's high hopes began to dwindle at the dismal sight before them. The farther they went in, the more unlikely it seemed that anyone would be living in the Western Mountain. _If there is a Dragon of the West up there then it must be a real dragon to be able stand this place,_ Elsa often thought to herself.

At nights the wind was even worse, so they would take up camp inside one of the many caves or crevices that covered the area. They weren't the most comfortable, but it at least protected them from the cold and allowed them to build a fire without it being blown out.

"How much longer until we get there?" Elsa complained. The blisters on her feet were usually the cause of her slight nagging. She asked this question at least four times a day, hoping the answer would get better the more times she asked it.

"Not sure," was always Kristoff's answer. "It all depends on where this dragon guy is."

She sighed. All she wanted to do was get there already. But as positive as she tried to remain, there was still slight doubt in the back of her mind. She had no idea where this guy would be, if he even existed! The whole thing was completely improbable, with the landscape backing up this theory, but she just had to believe that someone would be up there to help. _There just has to be_, she constantly convinced herself.

It was late in the afternoon when they reached a stony path that led upward into the western mountain range. The tree tops were intertwined amongst vines with three inch spikes protruding from them. They twisted around one another creating an arch, forming an entrance to the mountain pass. It stood approximately twenty feet into the air, scratching the sky with its thorns. It was both menacing and glorious at the same time. The group stared at it for a solid minute, both out of pure amazement and terror.

The only thing Elsa was able to mutter was, "The gates." She thought of the intricately designed iron gates that led from the town onto the North Mountain trail, beautiful and professionally crafted by the best blacksmiths in the entire kingdom. But these...these were created by nature. Something more powerful than any blacksmith in any country, it's sole purpose to ward away any intruders. But Elsa would not be deterred. What lie beyond these thorns was exactly what she needed to save her sister, and she was willing to face whatever forces were in front of her to get what she needed.

She started walking again, looking at the giant barbs sticking out at her as she passed through.

"Are you sure about about this?" Kristoff said hesitantly, his feet still planted where he stood.

"I'm positive," Elsa responded, determination rising in her voice.

Kristoff exchanged wary looks with Sven before finally shuffling his feet in Elsa's footsteps.

They walked for a few hours until the sun began to set, all of the cliffs and mountains making it seem darker than it really was. The quiet was unbearably loud, just causing the tension to rise in each of them

"So," Kristoff finally said. "What do you think this dragon guy is going to be like when we find him?"

"I don't know," she replied. "I haven't really given it much thought. What about you?"

He shrugged, "I don't really know either. Every time I think about it I guess it's different. Sometimes I imagine him being like some heroic person, other times I think maybe he's just some crazy old hermit."

She laughed, "Looking around at this place the more likely I'm thinking that the Dragon of the West is a real dragon." She looked up and noticed a black falcon, decorated with red feathers on the tips of its head and wing feathers. It was the first form of life she had seen the entire time they had entered the mountain range.

His expression became perplexed, "Let's hope he's more of a long lost hero and not a real dragon."

"What?" she teased. "Are you afraid of a little fire?"

He gulped. "No, I'm just more of an ice guy. Fires not my thing," he said, timidly.

She laughed. She sometimes forgot how sensitive Kristoff could be. It was a great source of entertainment to tease him during their journey. Each day was a little different. Sometimes they walked in silence, each of them lost in their own thoughts about Anna and worrying about her safety, wondering if she was even still alive. Other days they traveled deep in conversation. Talking about Kristoff and Anna's upcoming wedding, new countries that Arendelle was trading with, ice harvesting stories, or they would even find pleasure listening to Olaf's constant babbling about anything and everything. They would talk mostly to keep their minds off the task at hand, but at the same time Elsa and Kristoff could feel themselves bonding with one another. They had never felt more like brother and sister since they've known each other.

After three days of navigating the cliffs and gorges of the western mountain range, they hadn't even gotten a glimpse of the true Western Mountain. Honestly, Elsa didn't really know what the mountain even looked like. They were constantly surrounded by rock and stone that they could have passed it long ago and not even know about it. The Dragon of the West could be located anywhere in the dense sheets of rock and thorny vines, it was next to impossible to be able to find them.

"What is that?" Elsa called out, noticing something ahead of them. As they came closer, it became apparent that the path they had been following the entire time was completely covered by an old rockslide. Some rocks as tiny as pebbles and others as large as a house. It was difficult to tell how long it had been there, but there was no way they were going to chance climbing over them in case they were at all unstable.

"How are we going to get around that?" Elsa asked, slightly nervous.

Kristoff looked around. They were deep in a crevasse, on each side of them there was a cliff at least 50-100 feet tall. However, the cliff to their left was slightly slanted and not as tall as the one on their right.

He went to Sven and removed a large bag and began digging through it. He pulled out a long rope along with a hammer and large metal stakes.

Elsa eyed the unfamiliar items. "What are we gonna do with those?" she asked. She tried to think of how her ice powers might be able to help. Maybe she could make a staircase to go over the cliff, but she only had one good arm and that wouldn't be enough to create a whole staircase.

Kristoff eyed the cliff. "I'll climb up this cliff and hammer the stakes into the side to create steps where needed. The cliff is slanted enough to scale and if I can get to the top I'll be able to pull Sven up." He began tucking the stakes and hammer into the fabric of the red sash tied around his waist.

"Great," she said, nodding. "What if you fall?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Let's just hope I don't."

She narrowed her eyes as he began to place his feet into the divots and cracks in the cliff. He climbed with seemingly zero effort, and had already almost made it half way up, driving the stakes into the rock wherever there was no sturdy foothold.

After putting in the fourth stake, he stepped on it in an effort to continue climbing, but as he did it broke off, causing him to slip. The foot that broke it flew beneath him, causing the entire left side of his body to fling downward. His right hand was the only thing holding him up and keeping him from crashing down the cliff side.

"Kristoff!" Elsa screamed. She stood in terror watching her companion nearly fall to what would have been his certain death, he threw his left hand above his head trying to find a solid piece of rock to grab onto but slipped again. His fingers began to burn with pain. Elsa tried to think of something, anything she could do to help. She thought maybe she could shoot some ice under him for him to step on, but he was thrashing around so much she was afraid she would hit him, and it could cause the side of the cliff to just become more slippery. Before she could come to any conclusion, Kristoff grabbed hold of a small ledge and managed to pull himself onto it, stabling himself against the rocks.

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief. "Your not allowed to fall off, Kristoff!"

He was slightly shaking but managed a single laugh, "Don't worry, I-I got it." He looked down at the broken stake, "Well just have to be extra careful around that spot. He climbed the rest of the cliff with ease, putting a couple more stakes into the rock, more stably this time, and reached the top. But as he did, there was a sharp ripping sound below him. Everyone looked to the spot where Kristoff broke off the spike, and a huge crack was beginning to race along the rock, causing a few of the boulders in the rockslide next to them to shift and tumble.

Kristoff's heart skipped a beat as the crack grew larger, quickly approaching the rockslide. "Catch, Elsa!" he yelled from the top, throwing down the rope. "Tie that around Sven! Knot it good behind his forelegs!"

Elsa caught the rope and quickly did as she was told, triple knotting the end of the rope around Sven. "Okay! I got it!"

"Alright, boy!" Kristoff called to his partner as he tied his end of the rope around a boulder as big as Sven was. "Start walking up!"

The cliff was slanted just enough so the reindeer could keep all four of his hooves on the side of the cliff as Kristoff pulled him up. Olaf held onto his antlers, keeping the rest of the gear on Sven's back in place trying not to let it fall off.

Elsa looked at the crack as Sven stepped over it. It was getting uncomfortably close to the rockslide, and who knows what would happen when it finally reached it. She looked up into the sky which was becoming dangerously dark with storm clouds, the rumbling from approaching thunder mingling with the ripping sound the crack was making as it became bigger. She noticed the black and red falcon soaring just above them, the same one she had seen from before.

Kristoff pulled the reindeer up without faltering and threw the end of the rope back down to Elsa. "Hurry!" he shouted, his voice afraid and intense.

The second Elsa caught the rope, there was a massive snapping sound, like a rock being sliced in half. She looked at the giant crack and it had reached the rockslide. There was a stillness for half a second that could stop a beating heart, then all of a sudden the ground beneath her feet began to vibrate with a ferocious intensity, as she watched the first rocks begin to tumble down next to her.

"Elsa!" Kristoff and Olaf yelled at the same time. "Tie the rope around your waist! I'll pull you up!" Kristoff shrieked.

Without time to think, she began to knot the rope around her waist. Before she could finish, Kristoff began pulling her up as more and more boulders began to roll down around her. She held on as she was being pulled up, dodging boulders as big as she was. Her heart was racing and her breaths were loud and shallow. Suddenly, the knot she had tied became undone. She felt herself slide from their grip and she grabbed onto the end of the rope.

"No!" she screamed, using whatever upper body strength she had to hold herself up., which wasn't much.

"Oh no! Elsa!" Olaf gasped watching the boulders tumble by her, only missing her head by inches. Both he and Sven began pulling on the rope as well, in an attempt to save the queen.

Elsa shut her eyes tight, her sweaty, shaking hands slowly slipping further and further towards the very end of the rope. She grasped tighter, her palms were burning and her right arm was searing with pain, but she was determined to not fall of another cliff again.

With one final pull, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven managed to slide Elsa to the top. She collapsed on the ledge as the rockslide came tumbling down, completely covering the spot where the four of them were standing just moments ago. She refused to open her eyes for fear that she was dead. Her right arm was throbbing with pain from holding on and she was afraid it was about to fall off. Kristoff walked over to her and helped her sit up.

"Elsa it's okay, you made it," he comforted. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

She finally peeked her eyes open to see Kristoff looking at her, his eyes full of worry and concern. She looked at herself. She was a bit dusty and her hair was disheveled, but she counted all her fingers and had all of her limbs.

"My arm hurts, but I think I'm okay," she said. "Just a little...shaken."

"I'm sure you are," he replied. "Look, there's a small tunnel over here with a light at the end of it," he said looking passed her.

She turned to see what he was looking at. He was right, there was a small tunnel that lead to somewhere on the other side of another cliff. She stood up with stiff legs, and walked over to hold onto Sven for support.

"Are you okay, Elsa?" Olaf asked, walking by her side

She smiled at the snowman. "I'm alright, Olaf," she assured him. "Just a bit shook up is all."

They walked into the mouth of the tunnel, both Kristoff and Elsa had to duck their heads because the ceiling of the tunnel was so low. The walls rumbled and vibrated along with the sound of the thunder that came from the growing storm.

When they emerged, they were met with a sight that none of them could have ever imagined. The sky was black and purple with raging clouds, lightning streaks danced and crackled across their field of vision. But right in the center of the storm directly in front of them, standing into the swirling clouds, was a magnificent, stoic mountain. It's edges were sharp and ragged, unlike the smooth beauty the North Mountain portrayed. It's image compared to every tragedy ever written, every death ever witnessed over the course of time. It spoke words that could never be repeated, and scarred the eyes of anyone who looked upon it.

"The Western Mountain," Elsa managed to murmur. There was no doubt in her mind. None of the others could say a word. Their eyes fixed on the sight before them, their lips numbed with pure shock and fear. Even Olaf looked mesmerized like a child.

Elsa looked into the sky where a lightning bolt caught her attention, and saw the same black and red falcon as before. It flew along a path against the edge of a cliff to their right and flew straight into a cave in the side of the Western Mountain.

"Kristoff," she had to yell over the noise of the storm. "I've seen that falcon before!"

Kristoff looked around, "What are you talking about?"

She left Sven's side and ran passed him, following the narrow path around to the cave. Kristoff grunted and followed close behind her. The raindrops began to fall, heavy and large against their faces and backs as they ran. The rocky path ran about 200 yards before they reached the mouth of the cave. Elsa stopped at the entrance soaking wet now, looking for the falcon, or for anything in the depth of that cave. But all she could see was complete blackness in the giant abyss.

She took one step into the cave, then suddenly there was a spark. She barely had time to react before the spark grew larger. It became a ball of fire, growling and sizzling and crackling as it grew larger and larger. Kristoff caught up to Elsa and pulled her back so hard they both fell to the ground, just in time before the fireball became a body and then a head. It became larger than any animal they had ever seen before as it began to sprout limbs and wings as giant as a a ships sail.

Both Elsa's and Kristoff's eyes glowed with the red and the orange of the fiery beast that unfolded before them, hissing and snarling as flames licked over its entire body. It's entire being took up the whole mouth of the cave.

A dragon, made completely out of fire.

It opened its mouth and snapped at Kristoff and Elsa. Kristoff picked her up effortlessly and threw her to the side, but not without getting burned on the shoulder in the process. He yelped in pain as pieces of his favorite sweater fell to the ground as ashes. He scurried away before the dragon could burn him again.

Elsa ran to his side and looked at the charred skin now red and blistering. Furious, she looked at the beast who was reaching back at them with its long neck, mouth opened at the ready. She threw her left arm up, and a thick sheet of ice forced up out of the ground over them as the dragon snapped its massive jaws. It's snout hit the ice with great force, but it pulled away as if the ice caused it pain, sizzling and crackling louder than any bonfire.

Recognizing this, Elsa threw up another ice sheet over Kristoff, who's eyes were tearing up from the agony in his shoulder, just to be safe. She left his side and ran back up to the smoldering dragon, the ends of her hair singeing off from the immense heat. The beast opened its mouth once again and came down upon Elsa. She threw up her left hand, her powers swirling and building up in her palm, and shot an ice beam directly down the beasts throat. The dragon raged and gurgled as the ice over powered it's flame riddled body, and before it could completely engulf her in fire, it evaporated, causing steam and fog to completely fill the opening of the cave.

She was momentarily paralyzed in the spot where she stood, left arm still straight out in front of her where she had stuck it into the mouth of the dragon. When she came to she was shaking. Had she just slayed a dragon? She heard Kristoff moan in pain as he stood up, the sheets of ice he had for protection melted over him, soaking right through his clothes to the bone.

"Kristoff!" she ran over to him along with Sven to help prop him up. "Kristoff, you're hurt."

"It's not bad," he lied, trying to hide the pain.

"Phew!" Olaf shouted. "Even I'm sweating after that one!"

"We need to get out of here," Elsa cried, still scared of another attack, or another dragon. She began to help him onto Sven when all of a sudden, she saw a figure walking towards them through the remaining steam. She squinted her eyes, trying to catch any details on the lean shape as it came closer. She couldn't make anything out until the shadow raised an arm and waved the steam away with a warm waft of wind.

What stood before them completely shocked them.

From the fog emerged a young woman, hooded, with crimson hair tied in a disheveled braid with a few strands framing her long face. Her complexion was pale, possibly even more pale than Elsa, but her lips were red as blood and her cheeks were flustered with blush. She wasn't in a dress like most traditional women of Arendelle would be: she was sporting a black trench coat as tight as a corset that was cropped at the waist in the front, and long and tapered in the back. She had black, leg tight trousers and black riding boots decorated with grey and red pinstripes. She even had a red sash tied around her waist like Kristoff did. She was as thin as Anna, and taller than Elsa, probably pushing six feet. She was actually quite stunning, her features long and eerily familiar. She stared at them with piercing black eyes, searing through their souls with anger.

"Who...who are you?" Elsa asked in a hushed tone, afraid that if she spoke too loudly the strange woman would burst and turn into a dragon herself.

"You need to leave," her tone was menacing but harmonious at the same. "Now!"

"Where in the world did that dragon come from?" Kristoff asked, somewhat irritated. "It nearly killed us!"

"That was the point!" she growled. "It's a...spell. To keep intruders like yourselves from bothering me! Now go!"

Angry at the woman for trying to kill them, Elsa replied, "We're looking for someone!" She left Kristoff's side and stood in front of the strange woman, her palms tingling with ice. "We were told that a man called Dragon of the West lived in the Western Mountain, and were trying to find him!"

The woman raised one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows at her, and started howling with laughter. "You idiot," she spat at Elsa. "I am the Dragon of the West."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

**Ida**

"W...what?" Elsa muttered. She couldn't even speak. What on earth was this woman talking about? The Dragon of the West was supposed to be some long lost luminary, or at least some old lone hermit. As ferociously striking as this woman came off, she was still...well a woman. Her height was magnificent, her black eyes were soul ripping, her features and slim face so smoothly sculpted Elsa could compare them to a statue. What she really couldn't believe is this woman had the audacity to call her an _idiot! _She had never been so rudely and informally addressed in her entire life, it rendered her nearly speechless. She was the Queen of Arendelle! Her patience was already wearing thin with this _spirited_ individual.

"Did I stutter?" the woman snapped. "Now leave! Get off my land!"

Elsa furrowed her brow. "Your land!" she yelled. "I am the Queen of Arendelle! This land belongs to _me!"_

"Well," she responded, her melodic voice thick with sarcasm. "Excuse me, _your majesty_." She doubled over in an over dramatic bow, her braid touching the rocky ground below her. "In that case," she said, standing straight up. "You can leave that much more quickly!"

"But we need your help!" Kristoff said, leaning against Sven, who was sniffing his bad shoulder.

"And just what make you think _I _want to help _you_?" she hissed. "Anyone who disappears into the mountains wants to be _alone."_

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "That's what I keep trying to tell everyone," he mumbled.

"Please," Elsa begged, her hands clasped in front of her. "We need you, we were told by a friend that you can help us."

"Well they were wrong!" the woman yelled. "I did not invite you people here! Now be gone with you and the rest of your rabble!" she pointed at Elsa. "I am finished here." She tuned away, swinging the long back of her coat behind her.

Elsa couldn't believe it. Her best chance of finding Anna was walking away from her. Slipping from her fingers. "Wait...!" she shrieked.

"Elsa, no." Kristoff groaned with pain. "She isn't going to help us."

Olaf looked at his friends. "But we came all the way here," he commented, sadly.

Elsa turned from the woman's disappearing shadow to Kristoff, "Now how are we going to get to the Southern Isles?" she wailed, panic rising inside her. "She was our only hope to find Hans! Everyday that passes is another day that he could hurt Anna!"

"Stop!" the woman's rich voiced called from the mouth of the cave. "What did you just say?"

Elsa jumped at the sound and turned around. "About Hans hurting Anna?" she said, carefully, trying not to provoke her again.

The red haired woman slowly sauntered up to them once more. "Yes," she said, her face full of concern. "Hans who?"

"Prince Hans," Elsa said. "From the Southern Isles."

The woman's eyes widened. Her expression went from raging and capable of sin to fearful and bewildered. She managed to wipe most of the shock from her face and replied, "And this Anna, who is she?"

"Princess Anna," Elsa said, her hopes rising. She had finally captured this woman's interest. "She's my sister."

"And my fiancée," Kristoff added.

"Prince Hans kidnapped her and took her back to the Southern Isles and I have no idea what's become of her, she could be scared or hurt or even dead, and..."

The woman waved a hand in front of Elsa, silencing her. "Stop," she said, firmly. "Are you absolutely positive of this?"

"Yes!" Elsa exclaimed. "Do you know Hans?"

The woman paused for a minute before turning around and waving an arm, beckoning them. "Come with me."

Elsa momentarily froze. She finally convinced the woman to listen! And she knew Hans! But how? Where was she taking them? Before she could answer and of these pressing questions in her mind, she was nudged forward by Sven's snout.

"Come on," Kristoff said, his wounded left shoulder tucked tight against his body.

She nodded and continued forward into the darkness of the cave, praying that she wouldn't see another fiery dragon. She never wanted to see another flicker of flame in her life after that ordeal.

They didn't know where they were going, just deeper into the mountain with the light of the outside world fading behind them. Soon it became so dark they had to feel along the walls to avoid running into anything all together. The darkness seeped into the cracks of Elsa's mind as she began to worry that they were walking into a trap. This woman already tried to kill them once, so who's to say she won't try to again? It was a question she couldn't answer. Did she really have a choice? This boisterous woman was her only hope to find Anna.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the darkness came to an end as a small light came into view. They emerged from the dark tunnel into a fairly large opening. It was a little pocket of green somewhere on the other side of the mountain. It was encircled by jagged rocks and ledges, except for a small opening across from them which led to the path that stretched out of the western mountain range. There was a small cottage tucked against a ledge, made out of stone that matched the color of the mountain.

"Is this where you live?" Kristoff asked, somewhat amazed.

The woman tilted her head towards the door as she opened it. "Come on." She walked inside.

Both Kristoff and Elsa shrugged, and walked inside.

Kristoff looked at Sven, "Um, you should stay out here buddy. She's probably not as..._tolerant_ as Elsa and Anna are about having you inside."

The reindeers jaw dropped, utterly insulted that he couldn't go inside.

"Don't worry, I won't leave you out here for long," he laughed, and walked through the door.

It was no palace, but the stony little house was certainly big enough to fit all of them comfortably. There was a bed in the corner to their right along the same wall as the door. A rug and a rickety wooden sofa took up the center of the room and sat directly in front of a fireplace. There was a little kitchenette, complete with shelves stocked with a few essential foods and a tiny table with two chairs by it.

"Did...did you build all this yourself?" Kristoff gawked.

"Sure did," the woman responded, taking off her jacket and placing it over the back of one of the back of the chairs. She pulled out the chair and placed her foot on the edge of the table and began to unlace her knee high boots.

"What is your name?" Elsa asked, innocently.

The woman paused for a moment, somewhat reluctant to answer her question. "Ida." She responded, shortly.

"Ida," Elsa smiled, "I'm Elsa, and this is Kristoff and this is..."

"Hi!" The snowman exclaimed. "I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Ida rolled her eyes, "Figures." She went over to her cupboard and pulled out a large carrot and began cutting it into bite sized pieces.

Elsa looked out of one of the small windows by the door they just came through. Outside on one of the branched of a nearby dead tree sat the black and red falcon. "Hey," she said. "That's the falcon! The one I mentioned before!"

"Oh!" Ida dropped the cutting knife and went to open the door. She let out a whistle and the bird took off, heading straight for the cottage. It landed perfectly onto Ida's shoulder, as if rehearsed many times before. She came back inside and the falcon took off from her shoulder, swooshing right above Elsa's head and landed on a shelf in the back of the room.

Elsa shrieked, "Ah! What? How?"

"Calm down, _your highness_," she laughed. "That's just Alto. He keeps an eye on things for me around here."

Elsa looked at the falcon and back at Ida. "So that's how you knew we were coming?" she concluded. "I saw him flying around us a few times before. He was watching us, wasn't he?"

Ida sneered, "You're smarter than you look, Elsa." She resumed cutting her carrot.

She scowled. How could so much rudeness come from one single person. She shook her head, pushing the matter passed her. "Why did you attack us?" she asked.

"Because I wanted you to go away," Ida snorted. "I do not enjoy the company of others."

"So create a flaming life sized dragon to attack and almost killing us?" Kristoff responded. "The thing nearly took my arm off!"

Ida pulled a vile filled with a dark fluid in it from her shelf and flung it at him, so hard he nearly dropped it. "Use that."

"Hey! Ouch!" Kristoff yelped from jerking his injured arm.

"Just shut up and put it on your shoulder," she snapped.

Elsa watched as he slowly popped the cork off the vile and smelled it. Must have smelled bad because before he put it on his shoulder he made a face of disgust. But when he placed a few drops on his blistering skin, his face broke out in a huge grin and pure relief rushed through his eyes. The smell didn't even matter at that point.

Elsa looked back at their hostess. "How did you manage to create an entire dragon?" she asked, determined to know the answer.

"I told you," Ida replied, back turned, cutting up some carrots. "It was just a spell."

"So you're like a sorceress then?" Elsa said, confused. "Like Isen?"

Ida stopped and swirled around to look at her. "Isen? How do you know Isen?"

Elsa's eyes widened, surprised, "H-He's the one who told me to come here to find you. How do you know him?"

Ida scowled. "Crazy old hoot," she mumbled.

Elsa grinned, "So you do know him?"

She shrugged. "I've met him once or twice," she responded, shortly. "But I'm not a sorceress."

Elsa narrowed her eyes, "Then how...?"

"Look I told you it's just a simple spell, any one could pull it off," she said, brushing off the whole subject. She picked up a bit of carrot and popped it in her mouth, then took a handful and walked towards the door. She opened it and whistled, getting Sven's attention. "Come here boy," she said, calmly. "I'm not gonna let you stand out in the cold.

Seeing the mound of delicious carrots in her palm, he trotted towards her. She walked backwards inside as he followed and set them on the floor by the foot of the bed. He walked over and happily gobbled them up, then he plopped on the ground and closed his eyes for a nap.

Both Kristoff and Elsa stared in amazement.

"You know," Kristoff said, breaking the silence. "He's a reindeer, he likes the cold."

Ida raised an eyebrow at his stupidity and looked at Sven who was snug as could be, then back at Kristoff.

He opened his mouth to argue, but held his tongue, knowing that Sven was comfortable by the light of the fire in the fire place.

"Still," Ida said. "I'm not going to let him stay out there. I myself _hate_ the cold."

_How convenient,_ Elsa thought to herself.

"Besides," Ida laughed. "He's my favorite out of all of you thus far."

Kristoff groaned and sat down on the chair, trying to warm his cold hands by the fire. Elsa stood planted in the spot she stood, twiddling her palms, not quite sure how to speak to this crazy and incredibly rude woman.

Ida sat back down in one of the table chairs and crossed her legs. "So," she began, looking at Elsa. "Tell me more about Prince Hans stealing the princess, while I ponder helping you."

Elsa's feet were still frozen to her spot, elated that Ida was considering guiding them to the Southern Isles.

Ida snapped her fingers, causing Elsa to come to. "Come on Queenie, tick-tock. While I'm still somewhat interested."

"Oh, right," Elsa stated. She walked over to the table and took the seat across from her. It was slightly intimidating, even though Elsa knew this woman was about the same age as her and she could easily overcome her with ice if she needed to, but just the way she stared at her was terrifying. Her black eyes darker than any night she had experienced before. It was almost unnatural.

"Well," Elsa managed to say. "We met Hans over a year ago at my coronation ball."

Ida rolled her head and groaned, "Oh god, do I really need the whole back story?"

"Yes!" Elsa said, irritated. "Nothing will make sense if I don't start from the beginning. I'll _try_ to keep it short."

"Fine," she replied, placing her feet on the table and crossing her arms. "I'll be here a while."

Elsa cleared her throat and straightened her back. "Anyways," she continued. "Anna met Hans at my coronation ball last year. Anna was so desperate for love that when he proposed she immediately said yes and when they asked for my blessing I refused of course. But then Anna got mad and then I got mad and I accidentally almost froze everybody with my powers and then I ran away..."

"Stop, stop, stop," Ida interrupted. "Powers?"

Elsa widened her eyes, "Oh, right." She lifted her left arm and formed a snowflake. "I'm cursed with ice powers."

Ida's mouth dropped to the table. "You've got to be kidding me," she complained.

Elsa shrugged, "My right arm is injured so you don't have to worry. I won't be freezing anything too bad."

She face palmed her forehead. "Of course. Ice powers."

Elsa shook her head, "Look, let me keep going."

Ida looked up at her, her jaw resting on her fist.

"So," Elsa continued, calmly. "I ran off into the North Mountain and accidently caused an eternal winter over the town of Arendelle. Anna ran to find me and that's how she met Kristoff, but when she did I accidentally shot ice into her heart, which only an act of true love, like a true loves kiss, can thaw. Otherwise she would turn to solid ice forever. So Hans found me in my ice castle in the North Mountain and brought me back to Arendelle and had me locked up. Kristoff brought Anna back to Hans because she believed he was her true love and a kiss from him would save her."

"Go Hans," Ida mumbled.

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Anyways, when Anna found Hans, he revealed to her his true plans were to marry her, then kill me just to take over the throne. He locked her in a room, leaving her for dead, and went to kill me but I escaped onto the fjord."

"What?" Ida said. "Hans wouldn't do that."

Elsa's face filled with shock. "Well he did! He's cruel and a completely demented psychopath! How do you even know him?"

Now Ida's face paused with shock. "Oh," she started. "Well, h-he was the prince. Everyone knew him." She looked away.

"Fine," Elsa said. "After he locked her in the room, Olaf came and rescued her. She realized that it was Kristoff who was her true love, so Olaf led her out to the middle of the frozen fjord where Kristoff was looking for her. Hans found me and told me Anna was dead, which of course destroyed me and I fell to the ground crying. He pulled out a sword ready to strike me, but then Anna stopped him." Elsa stopped. The whole memory swelling up in her like an illness. "It was an act of true love, and it saved her."

"Wow," Ida said, sarcastically. "Sounds like a happy ending."

"It was," she said. "Until we learned that Hans wanted revenge on Anna and I for ruining his life, essentially. So he found Isen, who cursed him with ice powers even stronger than mine, and he took Anna and brought her back to the Southern Isles. Neither I nor Kristoff know how to get to the Southern Isles. And anyone in Arendelle who knew how to get to there was gone with all the exports already. So that's why we wanted to find you, to help guide us there. Isen said there was someone living up here who used to be from the Southern Isles who could help guide us there. You...are from the Southern Isles, aren't you?"

Ida sighed, "I'm from there, alright." Her head was in the palm of her head again. "Oh Hans, I bet you're real pleased with yourself. _Ice powers. So much ice_," she said to herself.

"Please," Kristoff called from the fireplace. "You're our only hope now to save Anna."

Ida paused and looked at everybody in the room. Both Elsa and Olaf were looking at her with pleading, childlike eyes. She found them to be incredibly annoying. Kristoff was staring into the fire, awaiting her answer, anxiety building up in his stomach. She took a deep breath.

"Alright," she yelled, throwing her head back dramatically. "I'll take you to the Southern Isles."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

**Total Control**

Anna awoke from her sleep with a jolt. It was the first time she had actually gotten some actual rest since being locked up in there. She clenched her stomach, it was rumbling loudly, as it usually did. She, along with her other cell mates, was only fed once or twice a day if she was lucky. She didn't even feel scared anymore compared to how frustrated and angry she was. _How dare Hans keep me in here. I was technically his fiancée for a while!_ The word fiancée brought her mind to Kristoff. She was so afraid how he would react if he could see her locked up in here. He had probably come back from his trip by now and he and Elsa were most likely think up a plan to come save her. But she didn't want to be saved. She knew that Elsa would be killed if she came and faced Hans. And what of Kristoff? There was no way he would be left behind knowing she was in trouble. She blew a hair out of her face, irritated.

Just then, a noise came from the heavy door of the dungeon, causing Leander, Henrick, and Sebastian to wake. Then two men came into view in front of her cell. It was Didrik and Tobias, Hans' brothers. They were usually the ones to bring them their food every evening, but they never said a word. When Anna heard them speak it caused her to sit up in surprise.

"Your presence has been requested by King Hans," Tobias said, robotically. His dark brown hair dusted with a thin layer of frost, like everything else was around there.

Leander snorted, "King Hans. What a joke."

"Uh," Anna stammered. "Me?"

He unlocked the cell door and Didrik went in and helped her up from her cot, "Let's go."

"Hey!" she yelled, trying to pull her arm away. "Let me go!"

Didrik's hands was ice solid as he yanked her out of her cell and dragged her up the stony steps out of the dungeon.

"Anna!" Prince Leander called after her,

"Don't worry," she shouted back. "I'll be alright."

She was led by Tobias and Didrik through the narrow halls of the palace. They were lined with million dollar paintings and one of a kind works of art. For a moment, she felt like royalty again, admiring such expensive pieces only inches from her face. But before she could get too lost in thought, she emerged into a great throne room, way bigger and grander than the one at her home. However, this grand room was completely covered in ice. The floor was as slick as an ice rink and icicles of all sizes stuck out from every angle in the walls, ceiling, floor, and everywhere in between. It wasn't beautiful like Elsa's ice was, this ice was dark and menacing. A shiver went up her spine, and it wasn't from the cold. She got used to that a long time ago.

Pacing in front of the throne in all his ice glory, was the man who brought her there. The man who broke her heart. The man who almost killed her and Elsa.

"Hans," she said, anger rising in her voice.

He stopped walking and turned to face her. His eyes no longer the warm hazel-green dreamy color they used to be when she first fell for them. These were blue, ice blue. Blue like the ice surrounding them at that moment. He was fetchingly dressed in a matching maroon jacket and trousers, his pitch black dress boots were flaked with frost like Tobias' hair. His signature gloves were no where to be found, for obvious reasons.

"Anna," he greeted, his voice still charming as ever. "I'm glad you came to visit me."

"You sent for me, idiot," she sneered. She had no time for his games right now.

"Tisk, tisk," he said, waving a finger. "That was uncalled for." He snapped his fingers and from the smooth surface of the ice beneath her feet shot up a needle sharp icicle, stopping only an inch in front between her eyes.

She gasped, "You psycho!" She leaned her head back, gaining whatever distance she could from its pointed end.

He snapped again and the ice pulled back into the ground, becoming as smooth as it had been before. Then with a simple twist do hie wrist, ice crept over her boots, literally freezing her in place.

"Hey!" she shrieked, shifting and turning trying to break free, to no avail. "Now _that's_ uncalled for!"

Hans shrugged. "It's just to make sure you don't get any ridiculous ideas about running away," he said, beckoning Tobias and Didrik to stand beside him.

"Not like I'm gonna get anywhere far," she mumbled, crossing her arms.

"Oh, Anna," he sighed. "Still arrogant and naive as ever."

She glared at him, "How did you even end up with ice powers in the first place?"

"Oh it was quite easy really," he said, walking over to the throne and sitting down. "A lot easier than I thought really. I ran into an old friend of the family, and after I offered him a little payment, he was more than happy to oblige."

She blew her hair out of her face. "Idiot didn't know what he was getting himself into."

Hans shrugged, again. "It's his specialty," he said. "Isen used to be a powerful sorcerer himself. When he lost most of his power centuries ago, all he knew how to do was give people his leftovers."

"Isen?" she repeated at the familiarity of the name. "Isen! The old man from the dock!"

Hans eyed her, "You know him?"

"Yeah he...he talked to me and Olaf and told us about a curse on Arendelle," she said, remembering everything. "Then he said I was in danger, and that I should beware the frozen heart." She stopped, her eyes widening with shock as she looked at Hans, who got up and walked up to her. "You," she whispered. "It you! He was talking about you! Your the frozen heart!"

Hans began to circle her. "When he said his little magic spell to give me my powers, I absorbed so much of the ice that it literally stopped my heart."

"Wait...what?" Anna said, jaw dropping.

He laughed, "The spell worked so well on me it actually froze my heart. I no longer have a pulse. However, unlike you whose body wasn't _bestowed_ with the powers of ice, I wasn't frozen solid. All it did was make me more incredibly powerful than I had even hoped for. Even more powerful than Queen Elsa."

Anna looked around at the frozen room. It was impressive, but it wasn't anything her sister couldn't accomplish. "Your still no match for Elsa."

"Oh," he replied. "But I am." He walked back over to Tobias and Didrik. "Take a good look at my dearest brothers here. See since we were little we always had each other's backs and such. Being the three youngest, it's only natural that we would stick together in times of need. So when I came back home with these new powers and killed my father, I told them to join me and help me rule. Unfortunately, they didn't take to the news as I had originally hoped. They decided to fight back along with a few of my other brothers!" He ruffled up Didrik's light blonde hair. "Ha! Wasn't very smart of them now was it. I may have slightly lost my temper and started to freeze everything. Then I accidentally hit poor Didrik here in the back of the head with my powers and he stopped fighting. His eyes literally froze up like mine did, and he stopped."

Anna squinted trying to look at his eyes. Hans was right, Didrik's eyes were glassy blue, just like his his. She looked over at Tobias who was the same. "But," she stuttered. "But wouldn't that have killed him?"

Hans rubbed his sideburns, smoothing them out. "That's what I originally thought," he said, lost in thought. "I thought, oops, accidentally killed my brother. Guess that's what he deserves for defiling me. But, then he came and stood next to me. I finally realized that hitting him in the back of the head didn't kill him, it literally just _froze_ his thought process. Ever since then he has obeyed my every command. Then I did the same to Tobias before he could run away like my other brothers. They're like my own little henchman now."

"That's completely mental!" Anna shouted at him. "Your own brothers! How can you do something like that?"

He shrugged, "Anything for revenge on this place. And anything for revenge on Arendelle. I have big plans for that wretched country after I eliminate Elsa. And then who knows what. I could take over any place I want."

"No!" she cried. "Elsa _will _stop you!" Saying her name made Anna frown. It had already been several days and Elsa hadn't showed up. What if she doesn't show? That is what Anna wanted after all. She didn't want her sister to face such mindless peril, and especially at the hands of Hans!

As if he read her mind, Hans stood in front of her, only inches from her face. "Im a patient man, Anna," he hissed. "I know Elsa is trying to come up with some fool proof plan to rescue you and defeat me once and for all. But I can assure you, there is simple no possible way to beat me this time." As he finished his sentence, each and every icicle in the room grew another foot in length, intimidating to no end.

"You'll never get away with this," she whispered.

He cackled. "Oh, Anna," he said. His voice as smooth and sly as a snakes. "I already have." He snapped his fingers and Tobias took her by her arm as the ice released her ankles.

"Didrik," he turned to his fair brother. "Isen has broken our little...agreement. Find him."

Without a word Didrik left his said and swiftly exited the grand hall.

"Say hello to my brothers down there for me," he sneered as Tobias dragged her away once more. _My other brothers._ The thought of them sleeping in cold hard cells made him grin. But his mother was also down there, undergoing the same fate.

He frowned at the thought and got up, resuming his rhythmic pacing.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

**The Inferno**

It was early in the morning when Ida woke up. She was always up around four or five in the wee morning hours. That night she slept in her extra room on a pile of tarps and blankets, giving up her bed for her royal guest. She rubbed her sore back, irritated by her guests. She left the room and quietly tiptoed out into the main room. Elsa was still sound asleep in her bed, and Kristoff was curled up with a blanket, leaning up against Sven on the ground who was grunting in his sleep.

She growled, annoyed that these would be her travel companions going back to the Southern Isles. _Can't believe I'm going back to that wretched place,_ she thought to herself. It would be one heck of a journey for her that's for sure. Full of memories and grief and rage, and rage was the last thing she wanted to be feeling right now. _I gotta get myself under control._

She quietly started to empty her shelves and her cupboard. She placed jerky, salt, vegetables, jars of rice, and whatever else she could fit into a sack and placed it on a table. She knew it wouldn't be enough to get all the way to the Southern Isles, and they would have to stop at the town of Ninna for supplies. She picked up another sack and put extra clothes and tarps in it, trying not to wake the others. She walked back into the main room when the sun was finally just starting to peak up through the little windows by the door. She wanted to get an early start but she assumed that Elsa and Kristoff probably weren't early risers.

She sighed, a shiver of cold running through her sternum to the tips of her fingers. She threw on her jacket and laced up her boots to keep her feet warm, but the whole room itself was freezing. Having the Queen of Arendelle in her home, whom of which possessed ice powers, probably didn't help either. _There's no way I'm getting along with that snoot_, she thought.

She looked over at the fire place which was dark and cold, the logs turned to ashes throughout the night now scattered along the bottom. Ida picked up a couple logs leaning up against the wall and placed them on top of the soot. She kneeled down and grabbed her box of matches, only one left in there. _Guess I better get some more of those in Ninna._ She tried to strike it against the stone of the fire place but the flame wouldn't catch. She desperately tried to light it, scratching against the stone three or four times before it snapped in half.

She grunted, throwing her head back in defeat. "Yon have got to be kidding me," she mumbled. She tossed the useless match over her shoulder and looked over at Elsa and Kristoff. They were both still sound asleep and facing away from her. She took a deep breath and held it. She scooted closer to the logs and placed her hand up to it, closing her eyes and praying that no one would see. She pointed her two fingers at the log and took in another sharp breath. A short blaze of hot fire shot from her finger tips, her eyes went from black to an infuriating crimson, and the tips of her hair glowed orange, making each individual strand look like it was pumping fire through it. If Elsa thought Ida was intimidating and menacing before, she wouldn't even begin to fathom Ida as terrifying and monstrous as she looked now. The fire consumed the log in red and orange, and her features went back to normal. The fire roared and crackled as it claimed the log and lit the room with a warming glow. She looked over at Elsa and Kristoff who hadn't moved, and she finally exhaled a sigh of relief. She turned back to face the fireplace, the heat warming up her cheeks, but as she did she caught a shadow out of the corner of her eye.

She spun around, only to see two eyes, wide with terror and amazement, and a white dumbfounded face. His long orange nose was so close to her she could lunge and bite it clean off his face. "O-Olaf?" she whispered terrified. She knew he had seen what she did, the look on his face told the whole story.

He opened his mouth wide to scream, but she quickly held her hand up to silence him. "No no no no!" she whispered, loudly. "Don't freak out Olaf! Don't start yelling!"

He stood paralyzed in that very spot, mouth wide open with a scream dancing in the back of his throat.

"That's it Olaf," Ida comforted. "I'm not gonna hurt you, or any of your friends, ok? Just don't tell them. Don't tell them, alright? Don't start yelling. Don't..."

Before she could finish Olaf couldn't hold back his terror and let out with a loud long scream. "Kristoff!" he shrieked. He ran over to where they were sleeping and stepped on Kristoff's stomach, jumping over Sven and hid behind him.

"Gah!" Kristoff grunted as Olaf stepped on him.

"Olaf!" Ida yelled.

Elsa woke up, pulled out of her deep sleep by the noise. "Olaf?" she moaned, groggily. "What's going on?"

"She started a fire!" Olaf said, peeking his head over Sven and pointing at Ida.

Kristoff raised an eyebrow and looked over at the fire place. "Olaf, that. A good thing. It's freezing in here." He laid back down against Sven, putting his hat over his eyes.

"No!" Olaf yelled. "I mean, ugh! That's not what I meant!"

"Olaf!" Ida exclaimed. "I said not to yell!"

Elsa eyed Ida then looked back at Olaf, "What do you mean then?"

"I mean she _made_ fire!" he explained. "She tried to use a match and when it didn't work she made fire come right out of her hand!"

"Thanks a lot, Olaf!" Ida yelled. "You're a real pal!" She face palmed her forehead.

Elsa slowly stood up from the bed and looked at Ida. "Is this true?" she muttered.

Ida groaned. "Yeah okay it is true," she garbled.

Elsa looked down and thought for a moment, "You have...fire powers?"

Ida grinned. "Wow, you put that one together pretty quick there didn't ya?" she said, her tone as sarcastic as always.

Both Elsa and Kristoff were momentarily stunned. Was it true? If it was should they run? Someone like this could be incredibly dangerous. But could also be unbelievably useful if they had to face Hans. Why wouldn't she tell them? Maybe she was going to hurt them? What else is she hiding? All these questions were swirling through Elsa's mind, all demanding a solid answer.

"So that dragon," Kristoff said, snapping Elsa out of her thoughts. "It wasn't just a spell like you said. You made it?"

Ida snapped her fingers, "Bingo."

"So you were trying to kill us!" Elsa's voice rose. "Why?"

Ida shrugged, "I told you. It was just meant to scare you off, but no, you decided to fight back. When my dragon evaporated I thought you just threw some water or something, but then you showed me you had the power of ice and well that explains a lot."

Elsa shook her head in disbelief. She didn't think such power was possible! She only knew of the ice powers Isen gave Hans and the storm he sent that eventually led to her own powers. But fire? Maybe there was some other sorcerer out there who can give power to others. She didn't even know how to begin asking where these powers came from. The only thing she could mutter was, "Show me."

Ida slowly turned to face them. If someone had asked Elsa to show them her powers, she would create an ice sculpture, or throw a snowball in the air letting it explode into a thousand snowflakes. It was always a pleasure to prove how grand and spectacular her powers were. But Ida, she didn't create a figurine of fire, or a storm of ash. She simply sneered at Elsa and help out her hand in front of her, curling her fingers like Alto's talons. What happened next Elsa would have never been able to prepare herself for. Ida's hair began to glimmer and glow like the inferno confined in the fireplace, and her eyes went from black pieces of coal to roaring embers that looked like they could burn down an entire forest. Her hand became hot and steady, as flickers of flame began to dance from her palm. Unfueled by wood or oil, it was _alive._ Brought to this fiery existence by Ida's will, and as she clenched her fist, it's life was ended, just as soon as it had begun. She threw her hand behind her and it instantly put out the fire in the fireplace. She turned back to look at them, her appearance returning to its normal intimidating state.

Everyone stood in utter shock. The act was so simple, there was nothing intricate or grand about it, but it had made such an impact on all of them. Even Sven who felt slightly uneasy.

Ida laughed wholeheartedly, "You should see your faces."

Elsa had to blink a few times to be sure she wasn't dreaming. "Well...I..."

"I didn't freak out when you made a snowflake out of thin air," Ida stopped her.

"That's, that's different!" Elsa exclaimed. "My hair doesn't catch fire! My eyes don't change color!"

Ida snorted, "My hair doesn't catch fire, just kinda looks like it. I find it to be a cool feature of my powers."

Kristoff's jaw was still on the floor. Elsa had to tap his chin to get him to stop gawking.

"Look," Ida said walking over to her sacks of supplies. "I'm sure you probably don't want my help anymore, but I still want to take you to the Southern Isles."

"Really?" Elsa said, stunned. "I don't know..."

"You know," Ida cut her off. "With your arm still being injured and all, you must admit that I might come in handy if Hans gets any irrational ideas."

Elsa sighed, she knew Ida was right, if Hans really was as strong as she was imagining, she would need all the help she could get. And although the thought was unnerving; fire melts ice.

"Yes," Elsa finally spoke. "We still need your help."

Kristoff looked at her like she was nuts and opened his mouth to protest.

"Sh!" she whispered before he could say anything. She looked back at Ida, "Well, when do we leave?"

Ida threw her a small bag of supplies, "As soon as your ready, _your highness."_

Everyone scrambled to gather everything. Most of the heavy things were loaded up on Sven, but everyone else also had a small pack to carry, except Olaf of course. He had all of a sudden become interested in Ida's fire magic and was constantly asking her to show him new things. She couldn't believe how much a snowman could love heat!

"Oh I love the heat!" he said to her. "I love warm weather and laying out in the sun! Summer is my favorite season!"

"You don't say," Ida responded, monotonously. She walked out the door along with everyone else and stopped. Alto was resting on her shoulder, and she fed him a little piece of jerky. "You've been great Alto," she murmured out of earshot. "Thank you for keeping me company all these years. You can be free now." The bird looked at her inquisitively as she stroked his head. "Go on." She jerked her shoulder and the bird took to the skies, flying into the horizon on the same road they would be taking. She smiled and looked back at her cottage, and touched one of its stone walls. She felt hot tears prickle the back of her eyes. She could feel in her heart that she would never return to this place. This _home_ that housed her for so many years. She would finally return to the Southern Isles and face what she had escaped so very long ago.

"Ida!" she heard Kristoff yell. "Your the one leading us, remember!"

With one last look at her cottage, she walked away, without looking back. "Sorry," she said, quietly, catching up with them.

"So...which way do we go?" Kristoff asked.

Ida arched an eyebrow, "South."

Kristoff looked at Elsa who rolled her eyes. Both of them were thinking the same thing: this was going to be a long trip.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

**Cursed**

They began traveling along the path that leads out of the western mountain range. It was a lot smoother and without any cliffs to scale, and it was a breeze to travel on. The stony road eventually became gravel and they were surrounded by actual trees again. The trees were unfamiliar, but they were tall and full of beautiful green leaves nonetheless.

"Oh, finally!" Kristoff exclaimed, running up to the first sizable tree he could find and embraced it. "Something that I can live with!" His shoulder wrapped around the tree with ease. It was still sore and if he touched it it would start to burn again, but whatever was in that vile Ida gave him had certainly helped a lot. Elsa's arm, however, wasn't as in great of shape. Although it was slowly healing, it still caused her great pain. It was frustrating to be crippled by means of magic for her, and she just didn't understand. She had asked if she had any supplements for her injured arm, but with no luck, and it wasn't long before Ida picked up on her irritation and began interrogating her about it.

"So what happened to your arm anyway?" Ida asked, slowing down so Elsa could catch up and walk beside her.

Elsa looked at it. "Oh," she stated. "I was bitten by a wolf up in the North Mountain. It was when I was trying to find Kristoff."

"Why was he up there?" she responded.

"He's an ice harvester. He collects the ice and sells it in the kingdom," Elsa sighed. She felt so weird having to explain such things to this outsider. Granted, she knew she didn't know any better, being isolated and such, but it was still odd to Elsa knowing that Ida didn't understand anything about the country of Arendelle.

"So did you bleed?" Ida inquired, very forwardly.

Elsa looked at her, a little lost for words. What kind if a question was that? "Um, well of course I did," Elsa replied. "It wasn't a little nip, and I'm not made of iron you know. It didn't exactly feel good."

Ida couldn't help but laugh, "I'm sure it didn't! My question has a point you know. Was your blood cold?"

Okay, this question was even more bizarre. Elsa officially made up in her mind that all the loneliness of the Western Mountain had made this woman go a bit whacky, and that she would have to deal with such preposterous questions throughout the journey. "Well I don't know!" Elsa exclaimed. "I have blood just like everybody else does!" She squirmed at the thought of the blood that was pouring out of her arm when Augustus was bandaging it. She never felt faint at the thought or sight of blood before, but she still didn't like imagining her arm all torn up the way it was.

"I doubt it," Ida said. She grabbed Elsa's good arm and squeezed her two fingers against her wrist.

"Hey!" Elsa cried. Ida's fingers were warm. The kind of warm your hands get whenever your nervous or angry, minus the sweaty part. Her hands were just incredibly _hot. _For obvious reasons.

"Shut up and stop moving," she replied, trying to focus.

Elsa stopped pulling away and just let Ida concentrate, although she didn't know what on earth for. _So rude_, she thought to herself.

Ida sneered. "Just as I figured," she sighed. "You don't have a pulse."

Elsa's eyes enlarged as far as they could go. This woman was officially a lunatic. She pulled her wrist away forcefully. "What in the world are you talking about?" she yelled.

Even Kristoff who was walking behind them had a skeptical face. He thought this girl was nuts too.

"Calm down, Frostbite," she snorted. "Don't go getting your braid in a knot. I don't have one either."

"You guys this isn't a big deal!" Olaf chimed. "I don't have one either!"

Elsa giggled, "We know, Olaf. But you're a snowman. I'm a person, and every person has a heartbeat." She glared at Ida.

Ida rolled her eyes. "Fine," she spat. "See for yourself." She rolled up her sleeve and stuck out her wrist in front of Kristoff and Elsa.

"I got this," Kristoff said. He took his gloves off and placed his fingers on her slim wrist. He had taken pulses many times before in the case of accidents while ice harvesting, so he was an expert at finding them. He spent a solid thirty seconds trying to find the familiar rhythm of a heartbeat, but found nothing. His forehead creased with concentration and he squeezed harder, but to no avail.

Ida shook her head. "Squeeze all you want, Blondie," she laughed. "I told you."

"She...she's right," Kristoff said giving up. "She doesn't have a pulse! Why doesn't she have a pulse?" He looked at Sven in confusion, but his reindeer mirrored the same expression.

Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing. She rubbed her wrists. "Why don't you have a pulse?"

"Because my body temperature is so high that my heart can sustain a beat," she said, calmly, as if she's told the same story a hundred times before. "That's why I asked if your blood was cold, because your heart is probably frozen."

Neither Kristoff or Elsa couldn't believe it. She could have sworn she felt her chest pounding before, whether it be from fear or anxiety or rage. In fact she was sure of it.

"I know I have a heartbeat," Elsa said. "I've felt it before! Pounding so hard from being afraid or angry."

Ida shook her head. Now it was her turn to feel like she was talking to an idiot. "That's your power. That's your ice pounding through your whole body. It's not from your heart. It just feels like your heart because that's where most of your power resides. And whenever you use your magic, it feels like your heart is beating."

The looks on all of their faces, including Olaf's and Sven's, was priceless. It was pure astonishment.

"How do you know all of this?" Kristoff exclaimed, being brave enough to speak first. Elsa still couldn't even say anything.

Ida shrugged, "I know a lot of things."

"But...but..." Kristoff stuttered.

Elsa quickly rolled up her sleeve. "Kristoff, take my pulse," she said, quickly.

Once again, Kristoff pinched her tiny wrist and checked for a beat. He was trying extra hard for Elsa, desperately attempting to find the heartbeat she was praying she had. But again, everything was still.

"Elsa..." his voice was grave.

He didn't even have to finish to know what the expression on his face meant. "But how?" she cried, taking back her arm. "How does someone just not have a heartbeat without being dead?"

"Just a side effect from being cursed, I suppose," Ida sighed.

Elsa didn't know what to feel. She didn't have a _heartbeat._ The sign of life, something that she associated with love, the very thing that's supposed to keep a person alive. And Ida mentioned about being cursed. Elsa was getting pretty tired about this whole being cursed thing, it just kept leading from one bad thing to another. She could feel the temperature drop around her.

"So it's true that you are cursed then?" Elsa said, trying to dig a little deeper.

Ida curled her lip. "Fire powers don't just spring out of the ground you know."

"No kidding," Elsa said crossing her arms, officially irritated with this woman. "I meant how did you get them? Who were you cursed by?"

"It doesn't matter, it's a long story," Ida said, blatantly, pushing the subject aside.

But Elsa was adamant. "No really, tell us!" she said, her voice rising. "We've got plenty of time here."

"Just drop it, Frostbite," Ida matched her tone.

"Look," Elsa compensated. "I got mine from a curse on the land from..."

"I said no!" Ida spun around, her hair ablaze and her eyes turned burning orange once again.

Elsa shrieked, holding up her arms to protect herself. Kristoff pulled Elsa back from the inferno Ida had become. As quickly as it happened, Ida took a deep breath and composed herself. She brushed her dark crimson hair back over her head and looked at them, her eyes dormant.

"Sorry," Ida said, calmly. "I have slight anger management issues."

"You almost burned us to a crisp!" Kristoff shouted, still holding Elsa back.

"Pssh," Ida brushed his comment off. "I wasn't gonna do anything."

"And just how are we supposed to know that?" Elsa said, peeling away from Kristoff.

"Don't worry, Frostbite," Ida sneered. "I just don't do back stories alright." She turned around and continued walking along the gravel path.

Elsa growled, "Quit calling me Frostbite!" It wasn't exactly a nickname she wanted to be known as. She and Kristoff exchanged glances before following in Ida's footsteps.

"Are you sure this girl is safe?" Kristoff mumbled, staying quiet so only Elsa could here. "Cause it certainly doesn't seem like it to me."

"I don't know," she whispered. "But I think for now we have to. If she wanted to kill us then she probably would have done it already. Besides, I think having someone with a little fire power isn't such a bad thing." She looked up at him, somehow trying to ease his mind while simultaneously trying to ease her own. They continued in silence, to avoid proving such a..._combustible___person. It wasn't long before a little village came into view, the village of Ninna Elsa assumed. It was really quite tiny in comparison to the town in the fjord that Elsa was used to, but it was still full of life. Children played in the dirt streets while men and women worked roadside shops trading with one another. There were a few other travelers as well, riding down the dusty road on horses, asking for directions and buying goods. Although it was small, there was still some resemblance to Elsa's home.

"Now I'm going to go buy more food, and see if I can afford a ferry ride," Ida said.

"Ferry ride?" Kristoff asked. "What for?"

Ida eyed him like he was an idiot, "Because this town rests on the sea, and we need to cross the canal so we can continue south." Before he could ask her anymore _ridiculous_ questions, she sauntered away to buy the goods they needed.

Elsa decided she wasn't going to sit around bored while waiting, so she walked up the street, gazing at all of the food and fabrics and beads that were displayed on tables before her. She stopped in front of one stand in particular, which flaunted several different types of garments, from dresses, to men's shirts and trousers, and intricately designed jackets.

"Well well," a voice called from behind some of the clothes. "And 'ow are ya doin' today miss?"

Elsa looked up startled. A man appeared from behind the shirts and smiled at her. He was tall and dark-skinned. His accent was thick and from a tropical place Elsa just couldn't recognize. "Hello," she said, smiling back.

"You enjoy lookin' at my wares, ya?" he gestured to the beautiful fabrics showcased behind him.

She covered her mouth with her hand and giggled. "Yes, they are most beautiful," she admitted. "Actually, I am on quite a journey, and I'm afraid my clothes are a bit...unsuited for all this traveling." She looked at her dress, which had become tattered and dirty from all of the walking, and her cape was also. Her boots were scuffed and worn, and although the blisters on her feet had subsided, they were still uncomfortable to walk in.

He scratched his chin, analyzing her outfit. "I have jus' da thing," he exclaimed, snapping his fingers. He disappeared into the shack behind him. "What tis ya favorite color, miss?"

"Blue," she said, firmly. It had always been her favorite color, for obvious reasons.

"Ha!" he called from the shadows. "It is mine as well!"

Elsa smiled as he emerged with a small bundle of blue clothes. "If ya lookin' for travelin' clothes, you'll probably want some of these!" he exclaimed, excitedly.

Elsa inspected the clothes. There was a simple black shirt, along with a blue vest and matching blue trousers. There was a blue cape jacket that was beautifully decorated with dark geometric lines that reminded Elsa of her ice palace in the North mountain. He also pulled out a pair of knee high boots, black and shiny with newness.

"You know what," she said, grinning. "I think these are perfect."

"Yes, yes!" he exclaimed, excitedly. "The vest is the best feature, it contains pockets inside and out, oh, and the jacket is made of the best wool around! It'll keep ya warm anywhere!"

Elsa nodded, loving the enthusiasm coming from this stranger. It was refreshing to see these new faces, living out their daily lives, completely oblivious to the dangers Elsa would soon be facing. She purchased the new clothes and thanked the man greatly, even throwing in a little extra for just being so kind. She went and changed into her new clothes. She wasn't used to wearing pants, being raised in a palace all she ever wore were dressed and heels. But the skin boots were a great comfort compared to the ones she had from before. The vest and jacket fit perfectly, slimming her entire figure. If anything she couldn't remember a time when she felt more _elegant._ It was no ice dress, like the one she enjoyed wearing back at home, but these would suffice for traveling.

She walked back over to Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf. Who had remained where Ida had left them. Olaf was surrounded by a group of children, completely fascinated and excited by the live snowman. And Olaf was just absorbing every moment of it.

Kristoff looked over at Elsa approaching them. "Hey," he said. "I think this is the first time I've ever seen you in actual pants! It's kind of strange."

"It certainly feels strange," Elsa admitted. "But I figure I'll travel easier this way." She heard foot steps approaching from behind and spun around to see Ida carrying a couple sacks of what was probably food.

"Well," she eyed Elsa's new wardrobe. "At the very least it's an improvement." She distributed the contents of each sack into their bags.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "What?" she said, her tone sarcastic. "Upset that your not the only girl who can pull off pants?"

Ida looked at Elsa's garments, new and without a single spec of dirt. "You still look like a royal pain in the neck to me," she snorted.

Kristoff and Olaf giggled, trying to hide their amusement until Elsa glared at them.

Kristoff cleared his throat, no longer laughing but still grinning, "Sorry. Not funny."

"Look," Ida said, pushing the subject aside. "There's a ferry heading out in ten minutes. Let get everything together and head over before it leaves us behind." She picked up her bag and headed down the street.

The rest of them followed in her steps, dodging the people crowding the pathway and ignoring the beckoning calls from shop owners trying to sell their goods. The canal came into view quickly. It was vast and pale against the cloudy sky and on the other side was land, flat with no hills or mountains such as the ones behind him. It was a completely different country all together, and neither Elsa nor Kristoff knew which. From that point it really began to sink in for Elsa, she had rarely left her own kingdom, let alone all of Arendelle itself. And now she would be entering some new, unfamiliar country where she wasn't the queen, and she wouldn't be treated like one either. She was embarking on this outstanding journey to find her little sister, and she didn't know what the outcome would be. And that thought alone made her want to turn right back and run back home.

They reached the boarding docks where a short, stocky man was accepting payment for the ferry ride. Elsa reached into her bag to pay but Ida had already reached him and she could hear them quarreling.

"The fare is 100!" the mans gruff voice stood out among the crowd. "And that's final!"

"You're out of your right mind if you think I'll be giving someone like you 100 for only five of us!" Ida's voice was quick, sharp, and soul ripping. "You'll get fifty." She slammed a small pouch onto the table with a forceful thud, the coins inside clinking against one another.

"Listen here lady," the man grumbled, pushing the sack back towards her. "It's 100 or no ride over the canal!"

Ida was done with this crook. She snared him by the front of his shirt and shoved the sack of money into his hand. Her eyes changed to red before him and all of the color drained from his face from pure intimidation and terror. She towered over the man by a good foot and her breath was hot against his face. "Now you listen here, _slug_," Ida's voice deep and menacing. "I know 50 is more than you make in an entire month, you will take it, or I'll destroy the entire boat. _Do you understand?"_

The man gulped, and took the pouch of money from her. "Yes, ma'am," he squeaked.

She released his shirt and her eyes returned to normal. She turned to Elsa and Kristoff and beckoned them with a swing of her arm, and she walked onto the plank leading to the deck of the ferry.

"Remember when I said I don't want to be on your bad side?" Kristoff said, looking at Elsa.

She cocked her head, and looked at him.

"I _really_ don't want to get on her bad side," he said, his voice weary.

Elsa giggled, putting a hand up to her mouth, "That makes two of us." They passed over the plank and boarded the ferry. There were only a few other people on it with them, travelers no doubt. As they left the dock, Elsa couldn't help but wonder where these people could be going to. Maybe to visit relatives, or galavanting around the world trying to visit as many countries as they can think of. Anything that was surely a thousand times better than their own journey. She looked over at Kristoff who was staring down the canal that led south into the ocean. His mind was deep in thought, a place Elsa didn't want to go. He was surely wondering about Anna and her well being, something she was sure they were all thinking about. She looked over at Ida, who was obviously excluded from that assumption as she amused herself by reaching over the edge of the boat and cupping her hands in the water. Elsa watched as she held the water and it instantly evaporated into thin air. She shook her head, she just couldn't wrap her head around this woman. Her personality was just so rude and..._carefree._ There was that word again. Elsa had always thought of Anna as carefree, a spirited and unique individual. It could be said that Ida was both of those things, certainly unique, but maybe more of a brute than spirited. _Like a more arrogant version of Anna. _Elsa smiled to herself.

The trip across the canal was only about twenty minutes long and before Elsa could finish daydreaming, they landed. When they sauntered off the ship they were met with a much bigger village. It was more like the town surrounding the palace in Arendelle, making Elsa feel more comfortable than she thought she would be.

"So, where are we?" Elsa asked.

"This is the town of Serg," Ida responded, continuing to walk. "In the country of Ralnia."

Elsa thought for a moment. She remembered learning a thing or two about the country, but it wasn't a lot. There was no monarchy, and it was only about a third of the size of Arendelle. It was mostly just specked with a few trading towns probably like this one.

"Why didn't we buy our supplies from here?" Kristoff cried, looking at the surplus of goods and stands that made the town of Ninna seem like a joke.

"Trust me, Blondie," Ida said. "Everyone who sells here is a crook. Everything is double the price and half the quality."

Both he and Sven looked over at a nearby vendor where they were selling fruits and vegetables, a stack of carrots lay in the very center like the jewel of a crown. Their mouth watered and eyes glimmered at the sight, but Kristoff had to pull Sven away as they continued to walk.

They walked down the street until they came to the road that would lead them south, but before they left the bustling town for good, Elsa was stopped by a conversation between two men who were stacking large sacks of rice.

"Aye, I heard it myself," the short one exclaimed.

"Can't believe a kingdom like the Southern Isles would fall to such a ruin," his partner said, nodding his head.

Elsa's ears perked up and stopped Ida's by grabbing her shoulder. "They're talking about the Southern Isles."

Ida stopped, somewhat irritated that Elsa had touched her. "Like what?"

"Something about it falling into ruin," Elsa's voice was grave.

Ida turned her attention to the two men and let out with an ear splitting whistle, "Hey, you two there, come here."

Both men jumped at the sound but waddled towards them without any caution.

"Well, well," the short one said. "I've never been whistled at by such a radiant woman before." He smiled, revealing a few missing teeth.

"What were you saying about the Southern Isles over there?" Ida responded, ignoring his pitiful attempt of flattery.

"You said something about it falling into ruin?" Elsa added.

"Pfft," the other man spat. "Everybody already knows that."

"Well I am not a trade rat like you," Ida hissed. "Tell us what you know."

Both men chuckled, and then the shirt one spoke up again. "The Southern Isles are completely frozen."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

**Family Matters**

They had been traveling for over a week, mostly in silence. Traveling from village to village collecting supplies and traipsing along without much action. The news that all of the islands in the south were completely frozen over had sort of struck a nerve with Ida and Elsa just couldn't figure out why. She was the one who seemed the minor worn out. Something was eating away at her, each day that passed slowly chipping away at her spirit. She had barely said a word the entire time, and even Olaf was beginning to worry. He would try to cheer her up and tell her to talk about it but her responses were always the same, always along the line of "I'm just trying to think of out next move," or "I am fine," or "quit pestering me, Olaf." Though no matter how quiet or awkward things got, Olaf continued to remain upbeat and cheerful. He was particularly interested the fact that a typical summer in the Southern Isles was even hotter than a summer up in Arendelle. This of course led him to sing multiple verses from his own song In Summer that he loved so much.

"Bop ba da da do ba da da da da doo," he would sing. "The hot and the cold are both so intense, put them together it just makes sense!"

Ida rubbed her temples, "I'm going to have that song mesmerized by the time this is all over."

Elsa laughed, and just encouraged Olaf to sing to his little hearts content. At least one of them was happy they were out there.

After seven days of traveling south, they had become incredibly close to reaching the Southern Isles, only a couple more days according to Ida. This made Elsa incredibly nervous. As much better as her arm was feeling, it was still sore whenever she tried to use her magic and she became increasingly agitated knowing that with each step she took she was getting closer to Hans. Another thing that was a constant reminder of how close she was to the prince, was the weather. Being this far down south she should be sweating and near heat stroke, but everyday the skies were overcast and the wind was cold. Too cold. Like the first autumn chill that sets in right before the arrival of winter. She was afraid it only confirmed the rumors about the Southern Isles being frozen by Hans.

They finally arrived at another large town tucked right up against the hills leading into the sea. It seemed to be a fishing town, more so smelled like one, but they had all agreed it would be their resting place for the night before they boarded a ship and went over to the Southern Isles. It wasn't until they came closer that they realized they would have to rework all plans they had made up together. They entered the town, only to be met with the view of a completely frozen sea.

"Oh my goodness," Elsa whispered, staring at the glassy surface before them.

"Hans you idiot," Ida gasped. Elsa could have sworn she saw tears welling up in the girls eyes, but if there were she hid them easily.

"Ida," Elsa said, "What do we do now?"

Ida walked over to the edge of the frozen water and took a few steps onto it. She didn't slip or slide at all which was certainly unusual, and she tried her best not to become too hot with rage to melt it. "It's pretty solid," she said. "Looks like we'll have to keep walking."

"What?" Kristoff exclaimed. "Across the ocean? What if you melt it or something?" His mind completely blown by the sheer insanity she was.

She sneered, "Just don't make me mad."

They checked into a local tavern and were only able to stay in one tiny room. All the other rooms were stuffed with people who had fled from the Southern Isles. Ida, Elsa, and Kristoff could hear the whispers and murmurs between the towns people about the growing power Hans possessed and how he had completely lost him mind. Ida tried to do her best to ignore these commoners, but left the tavern lobby, frustrated. Elsa left to follow her but Kristoff and Sven decided it would do them both some good to get a solid nap in, so they went up to the room with Olaf, who was receiving multiple stares from everyone.

Elsa followed Ida at a distance for a while, observing the swift way she walked and the way she would cuss under her breath as she sauntered deep in thought. Elsa knew there was more to this woman than she knew. She didn't just spring from a hole in the ground, and probably wasn't raised by trolls like Kristoff was, but there had to be something. Some family she was raised by, and her powers had to have come from somewhere too.

They had just rounded a corner onto a new street when Elsa heard a voice chime from behind them, "I-Ida?"

Both girls turned around to see the owner of the voice. Elsa herself couldn't believe that anyone would know Ida, seeing as how she stayed up in that mountain for who knows how long. But sure enough there was a man, tall and slender with broad shoulders standing behind them. His hair and sideburns were almost as light as Elsa's color, and his green eyes were wide with what seemed to be pure terror.

Ida's eyes narrowed with unfamiliarity, "Who are you?"

He slowly walked up to her, his green eyes tearing up at just the sight of her. "Ida, please, is that really you?" His voice was soft and charmingly familiar.

Ida began to shake her head, this wasn't anyone she recognized she was sure of it. But as she looked into the strangers eerily familiar eyes, Elsa could see her eyes widen with fright as she took in a sharp breath. "_Nikolai."_

The stranger broke out in a huge grin, his lips thin and pale. "My god Ida. We thought...I thought...I thought you were dead for sure." His arms opened slightly, as if to embrace her.

Ida began to back away from him, and Elsa braced herself in case this stranger decided to attack them and she walked over to Ida's side. "What's going on? Who is this?"

"Stay away, Nikolai," Ida said, her voice shaking.

"Please," his voice was quiet, like trying not to disturb a sleeping dragon. "Come with me, I'm not the only one who fled here. Alexander and Adrian and..."

"Don't you dare tell them of me!" Ida yelled, her whole body was pounding with panic. Her limbs were shaking like the dry, cracked leaves of autumn just before falling off the mother tree.

"What are you even doing here, Ida?" Nikolai asked.

"We're going to the Southern Isles," Elsa pitched in, still unaware of this stranger and his intentions.

His face was frantic, afraid of losing her attention and so desperately trying to hold onto her, "Ida, you can't seriously be going to the Southern isles, can you? Your out of your mind!"

"Your out of your mind if you come any closer," Ida replied, her eyes turning crimson.

"I'm not afraid of you," he said, determination rising in his voice. "I never was. But you need to be afraid of Hans."

Ida growled, "If anything Hans should be afraid of me!" Her rage and fear was rising to a dangerous level and her hair and eyes began to glow with the power that was coursing through her body.

"Ida," his voice turned serious. "He killed the king, and when we resisted..." He. Hooked on his final words.

Ida's face became fierce, "No, you're wrong. He wouldn't do that!"

Nikolai's eyes became sad and glistened with tears, "And I think he may have killed Queen Nora."

Ida froze in the spot she stood. "Q-Queen Nora," she stammered. She saw him nod, and her expression became desperate. It felt like every thread of nerve in her body had been severed with a dull knife and she felt fire ravage up her spine. Years of bottling up her powers leading up to that moment were finally spilling out and there was nothing she could do to control the angst and agony she had just been delivered.

"N-No," she said, her voice loud and shaky. "No!"

Elsa looked back and forth between the two of them. She put a hand on Ida's shoulder to comfort her, but she quickly pulled away in pain. Ida felt like she was literally on fire. Her hair began to flicker with the familiar fires glow and her eyes burned right through the ground she was staring at.

"Elsa," she managed to utter. "Run." She looked at the snow queen with a wide eyed glare that she will never forget. Wild and deranged. Out of pure fright she stumbled back a few steps and started to jog away as she was told, looking back on the scene. She saw the blonde man turn and sprint away as if he was the one told to run, knowing what was about to unfold. Ida spun around in a lost confusion until she saw a nearby hill with no buildings around it. She flew up that hill as fast as she could, and when she reached the top, it was like watching the gates of hell open up right then and there. She let out a scream so terrifying and blood curdling it could have ripped through the fabric of time and matter itself. Fire shot straight out of her body, and consumed her, making her look like a demon that crawled straight out of the pits of the underworld. The fire rushed into the sky from the spot she stood, creating a cyclone of white fire that could have incinerated the largest of boulders. Elsa could hear her cries of agony as the fire went from a divine white to a blue color, causing the trees nearby her to instantly turn to ash from the immense heat. The people all around Elsa were screaming in terror at the sight and scrambled to get as far away from the scene as possible. Elsa quickened her pace and knew she had to get Kristoff and the others to warn and protect them. This was something she could truly be afraid of. Hans had done something, something to cause her to break in more ways than one, and she was right. If anything, Hans should be afraid of her.

When she reached the tavern she went straight up into the room and awoke Kristoff when she slammed the door against the wall. Cool beads of sweat dripping down her face.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "I was trying to sleep." He turned over onto his side.

Elsa's face was flustered from running and her breathing was heavy. She felt the pounding her chest, whether it was her heart or her powers or whatever, it was beating against the walls of her torso harder than ever before. She had never felt so terrified in her life. "We need to get out of here, now." She started to pick up the bags.

Kristoff sat up and looked at her, "Why? What's wrong?"

Elsa shook her head, not really sure how to answer that question. "Ida's gone completely mad," she concluded.

"She's always mad, Elsa," Kristoff tried to joke. "Have you met her? I've never actually seen her in a happy mood."

Elsa looked at him, fear etched deep in her eyes. "I'm not kidding, Kristoff" her voice cracked. "We were walking and then there was this guy and he was talking to her and then she completely freaked out..." Elsa spoke fast.

"Hey, hey, slow down," Kristoff said, calmly. "What guy? What did he say?"

Elsa pressed her fingers to her temples. "I-I don't even remember," she stuttered. "Something about Hans killing the king and queen of the Southern Isles and she went completely insane. Kristoff, I've never seen anything like it, and I'm terrified! Whatever it was it made her so upset that she nearly burned the entire town down!"

Before Kristoff could respond, the door swung open again, and Ida stepped in, her expression was dead and she was paler than ever. Not a single flicker of flame to be seen around her.

Elsa gasped and instinctively threw dagger like icicle at the woman. However, Ida caught it mid air, just before it hit her chest. The piece of ice melted in her hands and dripped to the floor. She looked at Elsa, her face pitiful.

"How unnecessary," she said, her voice low and flat.

"You need to get out of here," Elsa said, panic riding in her voice. "You just, you just almost burned the whole place down!" She held her hands up defensively, not knowing how unstable she was.

Ida shook her head, "I wouldn't do that."

Elsa didn't even know what to say. Ida had seemingly returned back to normal, her hair back to dark burgundy, and her eyes were more like embers now than the inferno they were before. Elsa watched as the red haired woman slowly sat on the bed, curled up and began quietly sobbing. Both Kristoff and Elsa couldn't believe their eyes. This woman who was tougher than a box of nails was showing some real emotion besides sarcasm or distain.

"Ida," Kristoff spoke, softly. "I'm not sure what happened out there, but I think Elsa deserves some sort of explanation." Elsa looked at her, pleadingly.

"No," Ida's voice was muffled by her hands, but still firm.

"But Ida..." Elsa began.

"I said no!" Ida's voice began to rise, which made Elsa jump. Ida looked at her, seeing the fear in her eyes, and she realized she had become the monster she had been trying to avoid all of these years. She stood up and quietly growled, "I don't do back stories..."

She looked at Elsa who was practically begging for some sort of consolidation with just her expression. She knew she wouldn't be able to brush this off like she usually does. She had crossed a line and Elsa was unfortunate enough to witness it. She knew she couldn't keep her secrets and relations from these people any longer. Ida sighed and began, "My upbringing, wasn't of the best quality..."

Elsa sat down on the bed across from Kristoff, already completely absorbed by the fact that she was going to actually learn something about this girl.

Ida placed herself on the second bed in the room across from Elsa, "My parents were...well pretty high class I could say. My father was pretty corrupted, liked to gamble and hustle other people for money. My mother was also a bit diminished, but in a different sense. She grew tired of having to deal with her husband. He liked to get into feuds with other families. Constantly holding bets and warring against others of high class. Now my mother, she was preoccupied with her own dreams, trying anything to avoid getting mixed up with my fathers..._hobbies._ She had always wanted a daughter, a little lady that she could bring up on her own and teach manners to and showcase to all of her friends. So when I was finally born, my mother, and the whole kingdom for that matter, couldn't have been more excited. She quickly busied herself with me and I became the favorite child immediately and that was that. But, my father was in the middle of feuding with some other kingdom. Constantly sending threats and stealing goods from one another. Then finally, one day the other country got sick of my fathers ways, and they hired an old traveling warlock who used to possess great power."

"Isen," Elsa said, firmly.

Ida nodded, "He was famous for the ice powers he possessed, but being a sorcerer he knew all types of spells for just about anything and everything. He had the power to put curses of all sorts on people. This kingdom decided to take real action towards my father, and punish him by _ruining _one of his children. Completely embarrassing him."

"And that's how you became cursed with fire," Elsa finished.

"Yes," Ida sighed. "I was only five years old when it happened. Isen came to one of my parents fancy balls, found me, and before the night was out I nearly burned down the entire place. My father was horrified and humiliated of course, so he kept me locked inside at all times. I was never allowed to play outside like a five year old should. But, even though I was cursed, my mother still took care of me. I was still the favorite, even though I could melt her face off if I had a bad enough tantrum."

"So," Elsa stopped her. "Is that why you ran to the West Mountain? To get away from being cooped up all the time?"

"When I ran I didn't know where I was going to end up, and when I came upon the Western Mountain of Arendelle it seemed far enough away that no one would ever be able to find me. But no, I didn't run away because I was sick of being cooped up all the time, it was because I kept accidentally _burning_ everyone I loved."

Elsa couldn't help but sympathize. When she was young she was always accidentally hurting Anna and freezing her entire room. That's what almost led to Anna's death last year.

"I ran away when I was only fifteen," Ida continued. "I've been up in that mountain for almost nine years."

"Wow," Kristoff managed to say.

"Don't your think mother and father miss you?" Elsa asked, innocently.

Ida paused for a minute, her eyes becoming red and swollen with tears again. "They can't miss me if they're dead," she said, gravely.

Elsa looked at her inquisitively, "I don't understand."

Ida stood up and looked out the window, she could see the hill she had her meltdown on, a black patch where she had stood and thin wisps of smoke drifting into the air. "That man who came up to us," she continued. "Was Prince Nikolai of the Southern Isles. One of thirteen. And he was telling us that Hans killed King Frederik and Queen Nora, his parents." Her eyes began to sting with tears once again.

"So they're dead," Elsa repeated, multiple times. "And your parents are dead."

Ida choked on her words, she felt humiliated herself admitting her entire back story to Elsa, who would probably freeze her on the spot after shed finished. "After having twelve boys Queen Nora so desperately wanted to have the perfect girl, just one daughter that she could raise and teach to be a true princess. And when her dream was finally coming true...it all went up in flames."

Elsa's head snapped up, the full realization hitting her like a ton of bricks. "Queen Nora," she gasped. "The Queen of the Southern Isles was your mother? But then that means...Hans..."

Ida's gaze lingered on her for a moment, and then looked at Kristoff who hadn't fully realized what she was admitting. She closed her eyes, nine years of grief and guilt and sorrow now on the table for these people she had only known for a short while to see.

"I'm his sister."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

**Fear the Worst**

"Twin, actually," Ida said.

The words didn't really sink in for Elsa. They just floated around in the air between them, stagnant and unreal. Besides, it didn't even make sense. _Hans doesn't have a sister,_ Elsa kept telling herself.

"What?" Kristoff said, puzzled. By breaking the silence he snapped Elsa out of her stupor, but she still couldn't say a word. She literally struggled to allow her brain to accept the awful truth that had just been revealed. Was it true? And if it was, does it change anything? Was Ida still on their side? Was she crazy like Hans?

"It's the truth!" Ida exclaimed, seeing the doubt on their faces.

"W-Why haven't you mentioned this before?" Elsa's voice was shaking. She could feel the fear building up in her again and her palms began to tingle with ice.

"Oh yeah," Ida said, her tone returning to its sarcastic nature. "Because I'm sure that would have been really appealing to you when you met me. 'Hi, I'm Ida and I'm cursed with fire powers and I just so happen to be Hans twin sister, the very guy who kidnapped your sister!'"

Kristoff a raised an eyebrow and look at Elsa. "She's kind of got a point."

"You still could have told us sooner!" Elsa cried. "I've never even heard of you! Hans said he only had twelve older brothers."

Ida let out a loud laugh, "Like anyone from the Southern Isles would ever want to talk about me! I was the biggest humiliation the kingdom had ever seen! After my father had me locked up and hidden my powers, most people in the town probably just assumed I died! Then when I ran away for good, my whole family assumed I died! You heard Nikolai; him and all my brothers thought I was gone for good. Besides, I'm sure my father was happy to be rid of me. I was just a thorn in his side!" Her voice became angry, years and years of hate against her father now tumbling out if her mouth like an unstoppable waterfall. Her hair turned orange and her eyes became fire, rage building up her appearance.

"He was probably thrilled that I was gone!" she shouted. "He wasn't the one who wanted a daughter, he couldn't have been more thrilled with all of the sons he had! After he washed his hands if me, he probably taught all of my brothers to never speak of me again! The Disgrace of the Southern Isles!" She stood up and threw her arms across a table, knocking over everything on it. She slammed the wood with her fists, making a loud crack as she splintered it.

Kristoff got up and stood in front of Elsa in an attempt to protect her, just in case things were to get out of hand.

Elsa peered from behind Kristoff at the hunched over Ida. She couldn't help but feel sorrow and sadness radiating off her. Elsa and Anna's father was loving and caring. True, he tried to keep Elsa's powers a secret like Ida's father did, but he did it to protect her and Anna. It wasn't a selfish act to protect his reputation as king, but an act of love for his daughters.

"Ida," she said, softly, stepping next to Kristoff. "You don't know that for sure. I'm sure your father loved you just as much as and your brothers. My father kept my powers hidden when I was a child, like you, but it wasn't out of embarrassment. It was out of love for my sister and I."

Ida turned a cheek towards her. "No, Elsa," she murmured. "Your father sounds like a great man. He wasn't a corrupted human being who was constantly pestered with pleas for attention by fourteen children. My father was a rat and he didn't give a single care for my well being. I know, I've heard him talk about it before with my mother and his _guests_ during gambling parties. He was always raving about his sons, how they were the most intelligent, most athletic, and better than all the rest, but when anyone would mention the princess, he would just scowl and brush it off. If he was pestered about me, he would be set off into a rant about everything that I had burned that week that needed replacing, and how I was more of a menace than any daughter of his."

"That's awful," Kristoff said. "I'm...I'm so sorry."

Ida shook her head, "There isn't anything for you to be sorry about, Kristoff. It helped shape who I am. I realized early on that I would need to become strong. Stronger than any of my brothers, or anyone else for that matter. After I ran away, I found Isen, he was traveling on some ship up north. When he saw me he thought I was there to burn him to ashes of course, but I wasn't angry with him. It wasn't his fault, if I was struggling for each of my meals everyday, I probably would have done the same thing. Ha, no doubt Hans paid him a hefty price to get those ice powers. I wouldn't have turned it down either."

Elsa smiled, she thought the same thing when she has first met Isen. The deeper Ida was digging down, the more Elsa could see how similar they were to each other, as impossible as that may seem. Ida was strong, and arrogant in a lot of ways, but she had weaknesses deep down, just like she did.

"Anyways," she continued. "I didn't want to burn him to a crisp, I wanted his help, his knowledge. I wanted him to teach me all he could, sort of as payback for the curse he so graciously _bestowed _onto me. He was a bit reluctant, I didn't know it yet, but he knew the extent of my powers and was afraid he might get hurt, but he figured it might be good to pass along some of his knowledge to another generation. So, he stayed with me, for almost a year actually. Teaching me fighting techniques and how to survive in the wild and basically just how to stand up for myself."

Elsa smiled, "I knew Isen wasn't just some crazy old man. He took you in as a pupil."

"Well," Ida tilted her head. "He could be a little crazy at times. But, yes, I guess your right. I was sort of like his student. That's how I knew so much about your powers. About your heart being frozen and all. He also taught me that power doesn't just _manifest _out of thin air. It can only be passed along. Whenever he would do people favors by giving them powers, he was distributing his own power! Is pretty neat once you think about it."

"So," Kristoff said, scratching his head. "If Isen had ice powers, how was he able to curse you with fire powers?"

"That's just the strange thing about curses," Ida shrugged. "You take a bit of magic and throw some words from a spell at it and it completely changes."

Kristoff's face was still blank, "I don't get it."

"Ugh," Ida got up and started to pace a bit. "The way Isen explained it to me was that when you start with some power, it's neutral, but when you add the spell, the power changes to the specificity of that particular curse. It's like...a cake! Yeah, a cake! You have the cake batter, but depending on what you add to the batter, the final product will be different! You can add vanilla to the batter and get one thing, or add chocolate to the batter and get another. Same thing with magic. You start with a bit of power, add one spell and you get ice, add a different spell and you get fire."

"Oh, oh, oh, oh," Olaf cried, jumping up and down on one of the beds. "I get it! It's like a recipe!"

"Exactly," Ida said, smiling that she could even get the flighty snowman to understand.

"Well," Elsa interrupted. "Why did Isen curse you with fire in the first place? Why wouldn't he do ice? I mean I have never heard of fire magic before. I didn't know such a thing was possible until we met you."

Ida's grin fell into a frown. "When Isen was paid by my fathers enemy kingdom, they didn't specify what they wanted him to do. They just said 'something that will make The Southern Isles burn to the ground,' and I guess...he just took it literally." Ida sat down again and laid her hands in her lap, twiddling her fingers. "It was probably the worst thing he could have possibly given me."

Elsa thought about last year when all of Arendelle was frozen and she had struck her sister, putting ice in her heart and having her freeze solid. She couldn't imagine anything worse than that. "I don't know," Elsa said. "I've hurt a lot of people with my power before. I nearly killed my own sister, twice."

Ida actually laughed, "Is that all?" She looked at Elsa who's face became sullen. "I can tell you about every single scar that I've given each and every one of my brothers from accidentally hitting them with my fire. Henrick's got one on his shoulder, Leander's got one across his entire chest, Ilias has one _on his face_." She stopped, choking back tears. "And Hans, he was the one who played with me the most when I was little. Most of his scars are on his hands. He adjusted to wearing gloves all the time, but I still feel incredibly guilty for hurting him. For hurting all of them." She stopped to look at Elsa, "You can thaw something that's frozen, but once you've burned something to ashes..." she picked up a small piece of paper and set it ablaze, crackling and smoking until it was a pile of dust, "...there's no going back."

Both Kristoff and Elsa were taken aback by her words. Mostly by the truth behind them. Though Elsa had unintentionally froze her sister to solid ice, it was true, she did perform an act of true love and thawed. She didn't even want to know what would happen if Ida struck someone in the heart with her fire.

"I'm sorry," Elsa whispered.

Ida shrugged, "It's just the way things are I guess. Doesn't help when I'm always mad all the time."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked, a bit confused.

"It's just something else that Isen taught me," she replied. "Each curse is fueled by a different emotion. Fire is fueled by rage, and ice is fueled by fear."

Elsa's jaw dropped. Everything she was saying made sense. It was fear that the trolls warned her about when she was a child, and it was fear that caused the Big Freeze in Arendelle. All this time the thing that she feared the most, was the emotion of fear itself.

"Do you ever get angry?" Ida asked, looking at both Elsa and Kristoff. "So angry that you begin to feel hot and your head just pounds and you sweat?"

Elsa thought about when she first found out that Anna was kidnaped. She felt angry then, and all of those things had happened to her.

"When Elsa found me and told me Anna was gone," Kristoff a said. "I don't think I've ever felt more angry. And, yes, I felt really hot. Like I was going to explode."

"Not put a batch of fire power with that and you've basically got the makings of me," Ida hissed. "I'm always angry. I always feel _hot_, and it's not just from my curse. Ever since my father basically disowned me, I was always angry, always full of rage. Back there when I saw Nikolai and he told me Hans killed our father, I was surprised that he could commit such an act of course, but I'm glad he eliminated that old rat. He deserved it. But when Nikolai told me about my mother..." she paused, stuck on the thought. "If Hans killed my mother, I'll roast him on a spit."

Elsa gasped and Kristoff gulped loudly. Ida meant business and neither one of them wanted to somehow end up on the receiving end of it.

"That's why when Nikolai told me Queen Nora might be dead, I almost burned down the whole town," Ida admitted. "I don't think I have ever felt more livid in my life."

"And what if Hans really did...you know...do that?" Kristoff said.

Ida's irises began to burn, "It will surely be the end of his rein."

Elsa couldn't believe the words that came out of her own mouth, "But he's your brother. You couldn't possibly kill him. I-I mean me wanting to freeze him because he took my sister and plans to kill us both is one thing, but you? You would want to do that to your own twin?"

Ida opened her mouth to speak, but stopped herself. She tried to imagine herself doing such a thing to her own brother, but when she did, all she could see was him as a little toddler, his green eyes big and innocent. Always begging her to come out and play knight and dragon with him. She, of course, would always assume the role of the dragon and would run around the castle being chased by him as he tried to slay her with his wooden sword. Although he would never actually have hurt her. He couldn't even hurt a fly. He too was close with their mother, and Ida could picture all three of them snuggled in her mothers big bed, reading a story right before bedtime. Hans would always beg her to read another, and another after that, his little face covered with his pleading grin. Their mother would always give in too. The thought of these little moments made Ida smile to herself, she didn't know how she would be able to do that to her own brother.

Ida looked down when she felt a small hand touch her own. She looked over and saw Olaf looking at her, his eyes full of sadness and concern. She gave him a smile, "It's alright, Olaf." She glanced back up at Elsa and Kristoff, "Hans isn't that same little boy I used to know. This person is insane, and completely power hungry. If I know anything, it's that all of my brothers wanted to claim the throne for themselves when the time came. And now that Hans has the power, he isn't going to give it up so easily. I know there will be a fight, and I fear the worst."

Elsa's face became etched with worry. She didn't want there to be a battle, but if it came down to it, she would want Ida to be there to help for sure. She would need all of their help.

"Well," Ida sighed. "I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't want my help anymore. I'm sure being related to Hans May change things for you. But I am still on your side not matter what. He's hurt my kingdom, and my family. And I'm still going to the Southern Isles to put an end to his madness. It's my duty to stand and fight when my brothers cannot."

"Spoken like a true princess," Elsa grinned.

"I certainly still want your help, Ida," Kristoff said. "Your our best shot of finding Anna."

"We need you, Ida," Elsa threw in.

Ida smiled and looked at the band of people before her, all returning her grin. She had never felt so close, so bonded with anyone since she was a child. She had only known these people for a short amount of time, but now they knew all of her secrets. Secrets she had never told anyone ever before, which may have made them even more special than her own family.

Elsa and Ida settled down in their beds for the night and Kristoff and Sven took their usual spot on the floor. They would be getting up early to cross the ocean to the Southern Isles, and they would need all the rest they could get. Ida was just drifting off to sleep her. She felt a slight tug on her braid.

Startled, she turned to see Olaf standing at her bedside. "Olaf," she whispered. "What are you doing? You're supposed to be sleeping."

"I know, I know," he said, quickly. "But I'm just not tired enough. Do you think you can sing me a song to help me fall asleep?"

Ida raised an eyebrow. "Sing?" she murmured. "Uh, I don't really do inch singing, Olaf. And I don't really know any lullabies."

"Oh, come on!" the snowman begged. "Please!"

Ida looked up and saw both Elsa and Kristoff looking at her, as if urging her to accept his request. The last thing she wanted was to have an audience, but she knew she'd never hear the end of it if she didn't. "Fine," she grumbled, giving in. She propped herself up with her arm and rested her head on her fist.

"Hooray!" Olaf cried, he nestled himself in his spot on the floor between Elsa and Ida.

"Ugh," she grunted. "This is probably going to sound awful. I don't sing."

"It's okay!" Olaf said, happily. "I'm sure your voice is wonderful!"

Ida sighed, "Okay. Here goes." She kept her voice hushed and low, but when she began, it was clear that she could have put choir of angels to shame.

_Lay your head_

_Close your eyes_

_Time to sleep now_

_I'm your bed_

_Come to life _

_Hear me sing now_

_Those summer stars, gleam and glow_

_What you'll dream about I don't know._

_All I can say, is when you wake_

_The sun will rise and day will break._

_Dream for me darling, _

_Imagine your thoughts, _

_Vast and reaching high._

_Sprinting and soaring, _

_Racing and diving,_

_Anywhere you desire. _

_I know you can, _

_It's not so hard,_

_Just close your eyes..._

_Please dream for me darling,_

_Tell me about them when you rise._

_I can't recall,_

_The last time,_

_I had a dream._

_My imagination,_

_Is lost,_

_It seems. _

_This angry fire, bright and deep,_

_Has caused my rage and endless sleep._

_And here you lay, in your dream,_

_So I pray that you'll dream for me. _

_Dream for me darling, _

_Imagine your thoughts, _

_Vast and reaching high._

_Strolling and marching, _

_Pushing and pulling,_

_Anywhere you desire. _

_I know you can, _

_It's not so hard,_

_Just close your eyes..._

_Please dream for me darling,_

_Share them with me when you rise._

_I sing, and I wonder,_

_Wonder if you dream of me._

_My voice, and my spirit,_

_Could that really be the key? _

_Through you mind, _

_Can it be,_

_Though I'm blind,_

_Now I can be free. _

_Please sleep soundly,_

_And fantasize,_

_Just dream of me._

_Dream for me darling, _

_Imagine your thoughts, _

_Vast and reaching high._

_Leaping and flying, _

_Running and swimming_

_Anywhere you desire. _

_I know you can, _

_It's not so hard,_

_Just close your eyes..._

_Please dream for me darling,_

_Tell me about them when you rise._

_Please dream for me darling,_

_And tell me about them, when you rise. _

She looked at Olaf who was happily dozing with a smile on his face. She looked at Kristoff who had begun to lightly snore along with Sven. Ida laid back down, and glanced at Elsa. She was smiling at her, her blue eyes illuminated by the moonlight coming from the little window. Ida returned her grin and turned over, before losing herself to her dreamless sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

**Ilias**

It was late in the night, Anna assumed. Probably about two or three in the morning. Everyone else was sound asleep in their cells, but not her. The weeks she had been trapped in there she hadn't really gotten much sleep. The bags under her eyes were proof enough of that, but her whole appearance in general was quite disheartening. The once bright, lively princess was now beginning to break. Her braids had fallen out long ago and her tangled hair hung in strands in front of her face. Her clothes were dirty and cold, ripped and torn on the bottom from all the pacing she had done. She couldn't take much more of this, but she didn't want to admit that. If she admitted defeat then that means Hans would win. She was a fighter, no matter how beaten, or how cold she was, she wouldn't let Hans ruin all of the plans she made for the future. Helping Elsa rebuild Arendelle, marrying Kristoff. _Kristoff, _she thought to herself. Her mountain man that she hadn't seen in so long, she had to constantly remind herself about him on a daily basis. She was afraid that she might forget him, anything about him. The sound of his voice, his funny blonde hair, how warm he was when he laid next to her at night. She couldn't wait to marry him and just be with him for the rest of her life. There would have been two weddings: one at the castle where invitations would be sent out and people would come from all around to the ceremony, and Anna of course agreed to a second wedding, one up in the mountains with the trolls. She could just imagine how nervous Kristoff would be during the castle wedding. He wasn't much of a people person to begin with, and he would have to actually _dress up._ Anna smiled as she imagined him in his wedding attire, his hair all brushed and Sven by his side. It took a lot of convincing but Elsa finally agreed to allow Sven in during the ceremony. Anna knew Kristoff wouldn't want to get married without him, and frankly, neither did she. Her thoughts began to fade as she remembered where she was; locked up by Hans, far away from Arendelle. She had slowly begun to worry about both Kristoff and Elsa. She knew that if Elsa came to rescue her she could be captured as well, or worse, but at the same time Anna didn't want to be stuck here. Everything had been going so well! Her and Elsa were getting along, she would be married, and then who knows what else the future held. She knew she wanted to travel the world and learn things about new places, but then she wanted to settle down in Arendelle, maybe even have some children.

Suddenly, she was pulled from her daydreaming when she heard rustling coming from another one of the cells. She peered over at Leander who was who was sound asleep and in the same position as he was when he first went to bed, Henrick and Sebastian were both lightly snoring sound asleep, and Queen Nora was still as ever in her cot. She hardly moved at all during the day. Sometimes it was hard to even tell if she was alive, but once in a while she would shift her body weight. Anna knew she wasn't doing well, that she had become ill, and wanted to comfort the poor woman to somehow help her, but she couldn't.

She heard the rustling and shifting of feet again and peered out in the hallway, the moonlight shining out of the windows made the whole room feel bright. She could see the shadow of a man moving around in the light outside of Ilias' cell, but she still couldn't see into the actual cell itself.

"Ilias," she whispered. "You're up?"

At first there was no response. Like his mother, he hardly ever spoke up and was pretty much ignored by his other brothers, and Anna still had no idea what he looked like. Finally, she heard his quiet voice travel down the hall, "Yes."

She sighed, "Me too. I can't sleep."

"Neither can I," he responded, his voice as tired and achy as hers.

She wasn't quite sure what to say, but she didn't want the conversation to end either. She had plenty of time to listen and talk to Leander and the other two, but Ilias had always been silent. "So," she began. "How are you doing? I...I mean, dumb question. Being locked in a cell and all. Um, I mean uh, how are you...how are you holding up?"

"Well," he murmured. "As best I can I suppose." His voice was light and timid. Very opposite of his other brothers, who's voices were deep and boisterous. She tried to imagine what he might look like, having only his voice to go off of. It kind of reminded her of Elsa's. So she imagined him as being fair, with blonde hair, and the green eyes that his other brothers had. It was difficult to imagine her sister looking like a guy, so she took the matter into her own hands.

"So," she said, innocently. "I can't see you, what do you look like?"

She heard a silent laugh from him, "I'm not much to look at."

She rolled her eyes. "Well then what num...no, wait, I mean which...all your brothers...wait that sounds wrong..."

"I'm eighth in line for the throne," he said, stopping her. "I'm almost a year older than Leander. It's okay, people ask all the time."

"Oh," she said, shortly. "Still, I'm sorry. There's just so many of you."

"And you have a sister, correct? Elsa?" he asked, already sure of the answer.

"Yeah," she said, thinking of her.

"And she has ice magic as well?" he inquired.

"Yes," she murmured. "I guess that's where Hans got the idea from."

"It doesn't surprise me," Ilias said, flatly. "He doesn't like anything that reminds him of fire."

The statement was bizarre, but Anna thought nothing of it. "Why is he doing this?" she said, a hint of sorrow rising in her voice. "Why all of this trouble, keeping us down here, getting ice powers, just for revenge on Elsa and I? I just don't understand."

"I don't think it's just about you and your sister," he said, his words firm but thoughtful. "He wants revenge on everybody that's done him wrong. Which isn't just Arendelle but the Southern Isles as well. True, you and your sister sure did a number on him, but he's faced other tragedies as well. And we're all taking the blow for it."

"Other tragedies?" she said out loud to herself. Besides being the youngest of all of his brothers she couldn't think of any tragedy he had gone through.

"Yeah," Ilias said, hesitantly. "There were a few..._incidents_ I suppose."

She furrowed her brows, confused. "Wait , what? Incidents?" she said, he now had her attention.

"Uh," he paused. "Yeah, well...we're not really supposed to talk about it."

"Seriously," Anna said, sarcastically. "I'm stuck here in the middle of the Southern Isles taken from my own kingdom by this mental psycho who I almost married and almost killed both my sister and I. I think I deserve a bit of an explanation."

Ilias sighed. "It isn't that simple, Anna," his voice was even more quiet. "Our father taught us to never speak of it again. It was the greatest disgrace known in Southern Isles history."

_Greatest disgrace?_ Anna thought to herself. She had never heard of this before, but she guessed that's because they were forbidden to talk about it. "You can tell me," she said, soothingly, trying to convince him to spill. "Everyone's asleep."

She heard him sigh, whatever this was, it must be sort of a big deal. And she wanted ever single guilty detail.

"If my father knew I was going to do this..." he mumbled to himself.

_Your fathers dead_, Anna thought to herself. That was a rude thing to think, hers was dead also, but she wanted to know this huge secret. Because whatever it was, it was a part of why Hans had gone completely mad, and she deserved to know. She did almost marry him after all. "It's okay, Ilias," she comforted. "I won't tell anyone. I just want some sort of explanation."

"Well," he whispered, hanging on his words. "We...we sort of had...a sister."

Anna didn't know whether to laugh or scowl. What an absurd thing to say! Of course they didn't have a sister, or Hans _certainly _would have mentioned something. But then again, Ilias did say it was the greatest disgrace known to them. So all she managed to utter was, "Huh?"

He cleared his throat, "Yeah. She was actually Hans' twin."

Now she knew he was crazy. "That's insane," she said. "He would have told me something like that!"

"No," he replied, firmly. "He wouldn't have. He was devastated after what happened."

"And that was?" Anna said, waiting for more.

"Well," he continued. "Let's just say my father hated her. He thought she was a..._nuisance_ and wouldn't accept her as a daughter. So when she was fifteen, he banished her."

Anna couldn't believe what she was hearing. Could this be true? He could anyone do something so appalling? "That can't be. Is that true?" she gasped.

"Yes," a new voice chimed in. Anna's head turned and she saw Leander sitting up in his cot, looking at her. He turned his head in Ilias' direction. "I can't believe you told her."

"Well she might as well know!" his voice rose a little. "It looks like we'll be down here for awhile anyways. She deserves to know!"

"Nobody deserves to know!" Leander said quietly, but he was stern. "It's known as the disgrace of the Southern isles for a reason, and it wasn't because of her. It was because our father banished his only daughter, and there's nothing more dishonorable than that!"

Anna could hear him choke up. It was true. There was a sister among all of these brothers that she didn't know about. "Then what happened to her?" she asked, trying not to provoke.

"We don't know," Ilias said after a moment of silent. Leander just kept his head down, his face looked ashamed. "It been almost nine years," Ilias continued. "She's probably..._gone."_

Anna frowned, she knew what that meant. But she still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that a father would banish his own child, for any reason whatsoever. Her father had been the most loving, caring person she had ever known before his accident at sea. "Why was she banished in the first place?" she asked.

"Well," Ilias said, cautiously. "My father never wanted a daughter in the first place. And...and like I said she was...she was a menace in his eyes." He kept it vague, not wanting to give out more than he already had.

"Oh," she said, ending it. She didn't want to push them to far, even though it didn't really make any sense. _You don't just banish someone for the fun of it_, she thought to herself. She looked at Leander, who seemed to be fighting back tears. "You were close to her, weren't you?" she said out loud, almost regretting them as she said them. It was a fair question, but obviously a sensitive one as she saw a tear fall down his cheek, reflecting to moonlight.

"Yes," he finally answered. His voice was shaky. He sniffled, trying to keep his composure. "We were best friends."

Anna frowned, she didn't mean to make him upset. "What was her name?"

There was silence for a moment, as if she had asked them an unanswerable question. But then, a soft, weak voice answered from behind Anna. "Ida."

Anna and Leander turned to look at Queen Nora, who was standing, shaking, but standing in her cell looking at them. It was the first time Anna had heard the old woman speak. Her hands were tightly wrapped around the iron bars of the door of her cell, and her long faded strawberry blonde hair was frazzled and unkempt. But she had her head pressed between two bars and her eyes were wide with anticipation. "Her name was Ida."

"Ida." Anna repeated. "It is a lovely name, your highness."

Queen Nora forced a smile. "You remind me of her a bit," she murmured.

Anna smiled, happy to see the woman show some emotion. "Really?"

"Yes," she replied, her eyes seemed lost in memory and thought. "So spirited and rambunctious. You are very much like she was. Makes me smile."

"I'm glad," Anna murmured, smiling herself.

She watched as Queen Nora slowly hobbled over to her cot and laid down, shivering and weak. This Ida must have been something special to get Queen Nora, who hasn't moved or said a thing that whole time, to show a bit of liveliness.

She looked back at Leander, who had more tears streaming down his face, as he laid back down on his cot. She assumed Ilias had done the same because the entire dungeon went quiet. She could hear her breathing echoing against the cold stone walls. She laid on her cot and closed her eyes, hoping she might catch a scrap of sleep.

Her thoughts were racing, about Hans and Kristoff and Elsa, but now also this new girl, Ida. Being Hans twin she must look a lot like him. But she found it hard to imagine Hans as a girl, like it was hard to imagine Ilias as a male version of Elsa. She would probably get along with her if there personalities were as similar to her own as Queen Nora said, but she guessed she would never know. Nine years is a long time to be missing.

She dozed off, lulled into a light sleep from the sound of Henrick and Sebastian's quiet snoring. Her mind dancing around what this Ida might have looked like.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

**The Princes**

"You know, you don't look anything like Hans," Kristoff said, as they were packing their room.

"I disagree," Elsa threw in. "When we first met you I thought you were a little familiar, but I just couldn't put a name to you."

"Are you kidding?" Kristoff shrieked. "Red hair, red eyes, she doesn't look like him at all!"

"She does so!" Elsa exclaimed back at him. "She might not have giant ferret-sized sideburns like he does, but her features are similar. Long face, similar height, similar nose."

Kristoff looked at Elsa like she was crazy. "It doesn't matter! How is she supposed to be his twin if she doesn't look like him!"

They both turned to look at Ida. She was glaring at them, mouth open, mid packing her bag, like they were both insane. "Seriously," she mumbled. "I'm cursed with fire powers. I wasn't born with blazing red everything. I used to have auburn hair and green eyes like him too."

"Well, you still don't look like him," Kristoff murmured.

"Wait, wait," Ida said waving her hand in front of her. "Back it up a second. Hans ended up with sideburns?"

Elsa was taken slightly aback. She had almost forgotten that Ida hadn't seen Hans in nine years, and he was just a teenager when she left. "Oh," she uttered. "Yes. He has sideburns. Fairly large ones actually."

Ida shook her head. "Poor thing inherited the sideburns," she mumbled to herself.

Elsa put her hand to her lips and laughed. She enjoyed Ida's humor against Hans.

They finished packing everything up and left the inn. As they walked down the street, there were a few frighted glares from people at the sight of Ida, remembering the events that's had unfolded the day prior. Anyone they passed who would glower at them or curse her name, she would go up in flames and scare them off. She'd smirk, satisfied.

The little band of rescuers travelled off the town streets down the the waters edge. It was another cloudy day and the frozen sea looked still and solid as before. Even though Elsa was used to ice, she still wasn't very comfortable with walking across an entire ocean of it.

"Are you sure there isn't a better way to get there?" Elsa asked, warily.

Ida looked at her. "Is the Snow Queen afraid of a little bit of ice?" she snorted.

"No!" she exclaimed. "But this is a whole sea of it!"

"You worry too much," Ida said. "The Southern Isles are only a few hours away. If it wasn't so cloudy you could see them from here."

Kristoff squinted into the distance, he couldn't see a thing through the mist hovering over the ice. "Are you sure we won't get lost?" he asked.

"Look, you guys asked for _my _help didn't you?" Ida said, finalizing it.

Elsa sighed, "Yes. We did decide trust you."

"A horrible decision really," Ida said, with a sarcastic smile on her lips. She took her first steps onto the ice when they heard a voice cry in the background. "Ida!"

They all spun around to see a couple of men coming towards them, Nikolai being one of them.

"That is our cue to leave!" Ida started taking more steps onto the ice, trying to be careful not to slip, though quite unsuccessfully. She slipped twice and the two men caught up to her.

"Ida wait, please!" the unfamiliar man said, his green eyes shining at the sight of her. His dusty brown hair was stuck to his forehead from sweat from running. "You can't just leave!"

"Well I am leaving!" she threw their hands off her as they helped her up. "You need to stay away from me, Charles."

"Ida," Nikolai spoke up. "You _can't_ go to the Southern Isles! You could die!"

"You know what?" Ida screamed, her hair flaring up and her eyes crimson. "I probably am going to die! Don't take me for a fool, Nikki. I see what Hans is capable of!" She gestured to the sea behind her. "But he doesn't know what _I'm _capable of!" She held her hands up at her sides and they began to glow with a blazing blue fire hot enough to melt metal.

The two men took a couple steps back, slightly intimidated.

"Please," Charles, her fourth oldest brother, begged. "Just come with us, Ida. You've been gone for nine years. We all thought you had died after dad banished you."

Elsa raised her eyebrows. "What? she gasped. "You were banished?"

Ida's widened, looking back at Elsa and then back at her brothers. "No!" she shrieked. "I-Is that what he told you? I wasn't banished! I _left_!" Her whole body was shaking with her power. She tried to calm herself down, but it had little effect. "Father told you I was _banished?"_

"Yes," Nikolai replied. "That's what he told everybody. Once you left, the entire kingdom assumed you were dead."

Ida was livid. She couldn't believe her own father manipulated his own family. To make them believe he was powerful enough to banish his own child. She was disgusted that his blood ran through her veins. He wasn't powerful, he was a spineless slug. Too afraid to tell the truth to keep his reputation. She couldn't be more pleased he was dead. But she couldn't bring herself to say that I front of her brothers, who probably had the upmost respect for the king.

"Look," she said, anger slithering from her mouth like a snake. "I'm the only one who can stop Hans."

"Don't you get it?" Charles exclaimed. "You can't beat him! Even if you were to stop him and unfreeze everything, you can't just throw him in the dungeons again. We tried that and look at what happened. He's getting revenge on everybody. You can't beat him!"

"You listen here, Charles," her voice taking a dark turn. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle asked for _my_ help. She went and _found_ me so I could help her save Princess Anna. And that's exactly what I'm going to do."

Both Charles and Nikolai looked at Elsa as Ida gestured over to her. Not forgetting their manners they both bowed, now realizing they were in her presence. "Your majesty," they both said in unison.

Elsa tilted her head in acknowledgment. She looked up and her attention was drawn to the hill behind them. Standing at the foot of the slope, were four other men she had never seen before, but she knew right away who they were. "Ida," she said, cautiously, not wanting to set her off.

"What?" she snapped. She looked at the queen who was pointing at the land behind them. She peered behind her two brothers to see the four others coming towards them.

"Oh, no!" she yelled. "I don't think so!" She began to turn and run, but was quickly stopped by two of the men, identical in every way. Their hair was orange and their faces dotted with freckles that reminded Elsa of Anna. They grabbed her arms and pulled her into their embrace, ignoring her struggling. One of them was even crying. Elsa and Kristoff couldn't help but feel their stomach flip at the scene before them. Nine years in hiding and Ida was finally being reunited with her family, her brothers who obviously loved her, even though she wasn't all too thrilled about it.

"Alexander!" she squawked. "Adrian! You let me go _now!" _She struggled to break free, but they were too large and strong for her small frame to break free of.

The two other men stood by Charles and Nikolai. It was clear that they were much older. About the same age as Charles but older than Nikolai. It was too hard for Elsa to keep track of them all and there were only six of them present.

"For goodness sake!" Ida squealed, still trying to pry herself free. "I told you not to tell them I was here Nikolai!"

"Give it up, Ida," the twin Adrian said.

"We're not letting you go this time," said the other.

She stopped squirming, the full force of defeat hitting her like a horse drawn cart. _We're not letting you go this time._ The words rang in her ears like a song she couldn't get out of her head. She looked over at her four other brothers, standing at the sides tearing up as well at the sight of their long lost sister, whom they were sure had died long ago. She was finally with her brothers again, and she didn't have to be alone. She wasn't isolated up in that mountain anymore, she was just a few steps away from her homeland. It felt like an entire lifetime had passed since she had last seen any of her brothers, and hadn't realized how much she _missed _them. All those years all alone and she had forgotten what it was like to be _loved_.

She looked up and her twin brothers faces, shining with joy and excitement at the sight of her. Her hair toned down back to dark red, and her eyes became coals. It was then that she couldn't hold it back any longer, the loneliness, the frustration, and the rage that she had bottled up inside was finally gone, and she started to sob.

Elsa stood by Kristoff, completely lost in the moment before her. She couldn't help but think of her and Anna, separated for all their childhood years by fear, and they were just beginning to become sisters again. And Ida was now going through the same thing. Elsa couldn't believe how similar she was to Ida. With each passing day she would notice something new about her that reminded her of herself, or Anna. Even Kristoff himself shed a tear or two, happy for Ida who finally found her family, just like he did when he found Anna.

Ida finally pulled away from her twin brothers, the sixth and seventh oldest, embrace and looked at the four others standing to the side. She walked up to the tallest, who had a striking resemblance to Hans, only much older, and she hugged him as well.

He hugged her back and picked her up, her feet dangling a foot off the ground. "I missed you, Ida," his said, his voice deep and reverberating.

"I missed you too, Lars" her voice cracked, as she embraced her third oldest brother.

He released her and she walked over to the last brother, who was the fifth eldest, and hugged him as well. His hair was light brown and he wore spectacles, making him appear quite intelligent. "I'm so sorry, Ida," he mumbled into her hair.

"It's okay, Matthias," she replied. "I'm sorry too." He let her go and she went up to Charles and Nikolai last, accepting their arms as well.

Once she took a step back from all six of them she frowned. "You're the only ones who managed to get away?"

They all frowned with her.

"We don't know what Hans has done with the others," said Lars.

"He could have them held captive," inquired Adrian.

"Or worse," added his twin.

"What about Ilias, and Didrik?" she asked, worriedly.

The brothers looked at one another, afraid to speak up.

"Well," started Matthias.

"Hans has some sort of control over Tobias and Didrik, I think?" Nikolai finished.

Ida stopped, gawking before them. Did she just hear them right? "Wait, wait. What do you mean by _control. _They sided with Hans?"

"We're not really sure ourselves," Lars replied.

"We got out of there too fast to really see anything," Matthias said, slowly.

"All I know is that I saw him hit Tobias and Didrik and then they turned and started attacking the others as we escaped," finalized Nikolai.

Elsa's ears perked up at the story that was unfolding. "Wait, hold on," she interrupted. "How is that possible?"

All six of them looked at each other and shrugged.

"Hans has become incredibly powerful," Adrian said

"Too powerful," Alexander threw in.

Elsa became afraid. How can someone just hit someone with ice without killing them? And then somehow have complete control over their minds? It just didn't make sense to her. She was never able to do that with her powers. And at that point she became more afraid of Hans than ever before.

Ida took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She was thinking the same thing Elsa was. She knew he would be too much for Elsa to handle alone. They were going to have to come up with some sort of elaborate plan to find Anna, and the rest of her brothers if it wasn't already too late for them. She threw the thought from her mind. She opened her eyes and adjusted the straps on her sack and turned around.

"Well," she sighed. "Wish us luck boys." She took a few steps farther out.

"No!" Alexander reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her. "You can't! It's too dangerous!"

"Please, Ida," she could hear the pleading in Charles' voice, and see the same feeling in the faces of all her brothers.

She brushed off her brothers hand, "I'm the only one who can stop Hans."

"He's not the same anymore," Lars said, his voice low and grave.

Ida nodded. "I know, but neither am I."

These words caused all of her brothers to become speechless. It was true, she had clearly changed since she had left. She had clearly become a force to be reckoned with. The little innocent girl who always to play was gone. But that didn't mean they would let her go so easily. They had just gotten her back from what they felt was the dead, and they weren't going to risk her life for that.

"Hans is too dangerous."

"He'll freeze you solid!"

"What if Tobias and Didrik get to you first?"

All of them were throwing in their piece to try to convince her to stay away from the Southern Isles, but her tolerance was low for their pitiful pleads.

"Enough!" she shouted. Her fiery face making a reappearance. "It is my duty as a princess to do whatever I can to protect the Southern isles! I may have run away nine years ago, but it was just to protect all of you! So I wouldn't have to hurt any of you ever again! And I now have a debt to repay, and this is exactly how I'm going to do it. I will not stand on the sidelines while my own _twin brother_ sits on his icy throne staking claim over the entire world, when I know I can stop him! It is my obligation to stand where you cannot."

They were all rendered speechless. But a couple of them had grins on their face. They all knew she was right, and it was clear now that they could not stop her. She really had changed over the years. She was no longer afraid, or innocent like she was when she had left them. She was a fighter now. The wilderness and isolation shaped her. And she was no longer a menace, she was more like a natural disaster that no human force could stop. Like a tidal wave crashing over the land and there was nothing that could stop her. Still, her determination wasn't enough to put out their burning fear for her inside of them.

"Ida," Nikolai spoke up. "If you end up facing Hans, one of you is going to die."

Finally, someone verbalized it. It was the fear that had been lurking in the back of Ida's mind since Elsa told her Hans had ice powers. She knew, that if he really was as strong as she presumed, the only way to defeat him was for him to die. She felt her whole body go numb. Her own brother, identical to her, would have to die in order to restore peace. She felt the tears rise in her throat, but she suppressed them, feeling that enough tears had been shed for the day.

"I know," was all she managed to say in response. "But I will do everything I can to find the others, if they were fortunate enough to be spared." She turned to face Elsa and the others. "Come on, we've spent enough time here already." She sauntered out into the sea, towards the Southern Isles.

Elsa turned to the six princes before her. "Don't worry, gentleman," she said. "She isn't in this alone." She held out her left hand produced a snowflake made of sharp ice. A few of them raised an eyebrow and some even smiled, somewhat consolidated that Ida wasn't going it alone.

She turned on her heel and adjusted her jacket, trying to protect herself from the wind zipping around over the surface of the sea. She stayed close behind Ida as they walked, and just as Ida said, after a couple hours just before sunset, the fog lifted and the islands of Southern Isles came into view.

Completely white, and covered with snow and ice.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

**Melted**

"Now that's ice," Kristoff gaped as he stared at the isles before him. He was so close to being reunited with his Anna. His fiancée he simply could not wait another moment to embrace in his arms once again. Though he was exhausted, he began to pick up his pace with anticipation.

They came closer and could see every square inch of the ground was covered with snow, and wherever there wasn't snow, ten foot icicles were jutting out from the earth. It was unpleasant and just downright frightening to look at.

"You've got to be kidding me, Hans," Ida mumbled to herself. She remembered the summers in the Southern Isles to be hot and sticky with warm summer sun, but this was insane. It didn't even snow there in the winter!

They rounded one of the smaller islands and the main island came into view. Tucked against a cliff, similar as it is in Arendelle, was the palace. It was slightly larger and taller than the palace in Arendelle, but Elsa didn't find it equally appealing. This castle was indeed frozen, but it was no where near as grand as Elsa's ice castle in the North Mountain. The palace was covered in ice, but the ice was dark and frosted. The ice beneath their feet was the same, thick and translucent, covering the entire bay the palace rested against.

Ida led them to the shore a ways from the castle. They tucked themselves between a few rocks to protect them from being seen by anyone, and from the wind that was howling out on the water.

Once they all settled down, Ida pressed on her temples to think. "Okay," she stared. "We want to make this as quick and painless as possible, yes?"

"More or less," Kristoff ask aid rolling his eyes. He just wanted to know how to be of help in finding Anna.

"I think I know a way in through the dungeons with out being seen," Ida said, rubbing her jaw. "When I was a kid there was a window with loose bars that I was able to pull out and crawl through whenever I was running from one of my brothers. I'll have to go in through there. But I'm not sure where he's keeping Anna. My first guess would be in the vaults themselves." She looked at Sven, "He's going to have to stay out here, he'll be too noticeable."

The reindeer grunted in opposition, but Kristoff knew she was right. "Fine," Kristoff agreed. "Sven, you'll need to stay in this spot, and if any of us need to get a quick getaway, you're going to be the one to get us out of here."

The reindeer sighed, unwillingly accepting this fate.

"My first priority is to find Anna," she continued, ignoring Sven's protests. "If she is in the dungeons I'll have to find the keys to get her out. And if Hans has them..." she paused and inhaled. "I'll have to just take them from him."

"This plan sounds a bit risky," Elsa threw in. "What are Kristoff and I supposed to do?"

"I want you both to avoid Hans if at all possible," she said. "The less confrontation, the better. I'll show you where I'm going to go in, and Elsa, if I actually need your help...well, I'll let you know."

Elsa gulped, that isn't exactly what she wanted to hear.

"And what about me?" Kristoff asked, impatiently.

"You will wait outside where I go in," she replied. "And if I'm able to get Anna out, you take her and the rest of you and get out of here."

"Well what about you?" Elsa said, concerned. "We're not going to leave you behind."

Ida's expression turned serious. "I have to take care of Hans," she responded, her voice grave and full of sorrow.

"What about me? What about me?" Olaf exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Olaf, just stay with Kristoff and help him if he needs it," she said.

"Okay! Let's go save Anna!" the snowman cried.

"Does everyone understand?" Ida asked looking at all of them. She was afraid it might be the last time she saw them all together, but she knew it had to be done. Once they all nodded, they got up and began walking along the path along the edge of the cliff. They dodged behind rocks, and crawled on the icy ground where there weren't any, until they reached the walls of the castle, where they were out of view from any of the windows. Ida led them around the the back facing wall where there were windows along the bottom that were lined with iron bars, impossible for the smallest of people to squeeze through.

Ida walked along them, trying to remember which was the one that was loose. She pulled at a few until one finally shifted out of its place and she yanked it out, along with the one next to it, creating a space just barely big enough for Kristoff to crawl through if he needed to.

"Okay," she said, looking at their faces one more time. "Elsa if I need you, I'll whistle for you. You'll hear me. And Kristoff, if I call for Elsa, you follow behind her and get to Anna." They both nodded and Ida gracefully slid herself through the opening she had created, and landed with an inaudible thud against the stone of the dungeon floor. She felt a creepy sensation crawl up her spine. She was actually back in her home. The place where she was raised, the place she had sworn she would never return to. Yet here she was, meandering through its halls once again. She felt like the walls were staring at her, eyeless, with disappointment and shame.

She trotted through the U-shaped hall without a soul in sight, until she came to the final bend in the hall. She could hear coughing and sniffling, from both men and women, and she slowly peeked over the corner. She immediately saw Ilias, Leander, and Henrick and Sebastian looking miserable as ever in their stone cells, wrapped in thin blankets shivering in the cold.

She rounded the corner, an inescapable grin on her face. "Well, boys," she said, her usual sarcasm lacing her tone. "It's been a long time. And it looks like you could use a little bit of rescuing."

They all jumped, including Anna who was out of view, and they turned to look at the visitor.

She slowly walked up to Leander's cell, he was kneeling on the ground squinting up at her. "Who...who are you?"

She knelt down to him, "Geez Andy, out of all of you I thought you would be the one to recognize me." Her smile danced on her face.

_Andy._ Only one person had ever called him that before in his life.

"Oh my god," Henrick called from behind them.

"It...it can't be," Leander stuttered.

She reached through the bars with her hands and caressed his face. "Believe it, Andy. I heard you were in trouble."

"Ida," his voice was low but it cracked at her warm touch.

Anna looked at the radiant young woman in front of her friends cell. Did he just say Ida? But she thought they said she was dead? They were wrong? She didn't really look like any of them. The woman looked over at her, her eyes were black as the night sky, causing Anna to instinctively back up.

Ida walked over to her cell and knelt down again. "Anna?"

Anna's eyes widened in shock. "H-How do you know my name?" She couldn't believe this woman knew who she was! She saw her break out into a huge grin as she confirmed her question. Her teeth perfectly white against her dark red lips. She looked like a wolf in a human body.

"It's okay, Anna," Leander said. "Ilias told you about Ida last night! She's not dead! She's alive! Ida where have you been? I thought father banished you?"

"Quiet, Andy!" she hushed him, and looked back at Anna. "They told you about me did they?"

Anna nodded, still wary. "They said you were Hans twin sister."

Ida smiled, "Good. At least I'm not a _complete_ stranger."

_Yes you are,_ Anna thought to herself.

"Anna," Ida continued, her voice soft. "I'm here with Elsa and Kristoff."

Everyone immediately went silent. Anna could feel her heart flutter with excitement and fear all at the same time. "Y-You are?"

She nodded, "Yes, they are waiting outside. I need the keys to get you all out of here. Where are they?"

Anna opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a soft, wispy voice behind them. "Ida?"

The sound made Ida turn around to its source. There, sitting on the floor of her cell, was Queen Nora, reaching through the iron bars.

Ida felt her entire body go numb. Her mother wasn't dead, but she sure looked near it. "Momma!" She struggled to get to her feet and slipped on the ice, and fell into her mothers arms.

Both women instantly burst into hot tears at the sight of one another. Each thought the other was dead, and not a single word was spoken between them for a solid two minutes.

Ida looked at a Queen Nora and grasped her hands, "I can't believe Hans did this to you. Im going to take care of him for sure. I'm going to get you out of here, Momma."

She shook her head, "No, you get that young lady over there out first, and then your brothers. Don't worry about me until they are safe."

Ida shook her head in disagreement. "But where are the keys?"

Anna spoke up, "I think Hans holds onto them."

Ida closed her eyes. That was exactly what she didn't want to hear. That was certainly going to lead to a confrontation between her and Hans, unless she could convince him otherwise. Which was unlikely. She scowled and pressed two fingers to her mouth, allowing a long, high pitched whistle to escape between her lips.

She reluctantly released her mother and went over to Anna's cell again. She inspected the lock on the door. "I can't melt it, otherwise it'll seal the lock and we'll never be able to get it open."

Anna raised an eyebrow, "Melt it? With what? It's all ice in here, good luck starting a fire."

Ida looked at the girl like she was crazy, then over at Leander. "You didn't tell her?"

Anna looked at him, "Tell me what?"

"I didn't think it was necessary! I thought you were dead only a few minutes ago," he defended himself.

"What isn't necessary? Tell me what?" Anna squeaked, determined to know what they were talking about.

Ida looked back at her and held up a hand, her hair glowed orange and her eyes turned into an inferno as fire began to flicker from her fingertips right before Anna's eyes. Astonished, Anna fell backwards into her cot.

"_Are you kidding me?_" she yelled. "That's...I mean how...wait...that was fire!" She heart was pounding. She thought Ida looked intimidating before, she looked ten times worse now.

"Calm down, _princess_," she said as she extinguished the fire in her palm.

Just then Anna saw Elsa and Kristoff round the corner and catch sight of her.

"Anna!" they both gasped at the same time, and they slid down onto the ground on the opposite side of the iron bars to embrace her.

"Kristoff! Elsa!" she cried, almost too elated to speak. "He did you...and when...and Ida?"

Elsa laughed, a tear crawling its way down her cheek. "Don't worry, we'll explain everything to you once we get you out of here."

Anna looked at Kristoff. It had been so long since she had seen his face, and it was exactly as she had remembered. His disheveled blonde hair, and the warmth he was radiating felt wonderful. "Kristoff," she whispered.

He touched her face through the bars, her cheek was cold but still soft. "It's gonna be okay, Anna. We're going to get you out of here."

"Elsa," Ida interrupted, her voice low. "Hans has the keys."

Elsa looked up at her and furrowed her brows, "Then what are we going to do?"

Ida closed her eyes and sighed. She opened them and looked at all of her brothers locked in their cells, and then at her mother. She knew her mother would lose a child, but there was no way around it. "I'm going to find Hans. And put an end to this winter."

She heard her mother let out a quiet sob. She walked to her cell and took her hands into her own. "I'm sorry, Momma," she whispered. "Look at what he's done to you. To all of you. He dragged Princess Anna all the way over here, just so he could destroy Queen Elsa and take over Arendelle. He's taken over Tobias and Didrik's minds, he killed the king and he's nearly killed you, I can see how sick you are, mother!"

Queen Nora shook her head, "I've been sick a long time, my dear. I'm just glad I got to see you once more, before the end."

Ida's eyes widened, and her grasp on her mother tightened. "No, you listen to me," the tension in her voice rising. "I'm going to get you out, and I'm going to stop Hans. Everything will be okay._You___will be okay."

The queen smiled, "You always were stubborn, even as a toddler. You save your brothers and Anna first. Do you understand?"

She frowned, "Yes, mother." She stood up and walked back over to Anna's cell, where Olaf was trying to unlock the door with his carrot nose.

"I can't get it," he said, defeatedly. "These aren't like the locks on the doors of your castle, Elsa."

Ida pushed back her bangs and inhaled. She knew this moment was coming, and there was no going around it. "I'm going to face Hans."

Queen Nora tried to stand. "No," she cried, weakly. "Don't you hurt your brother."

She could feel tears pressing on her eyelids. She knew her mother loved Hans, he was the closest thing she had to her when she left. "He's not my brother anymore, Momma," she finally uttered. "This isn't the Hans I used to know. He's a monster." She watched as her mother put a hand to her mouth, as if to silence herself from arguing further. Queen Nora knew she was right, Hans wasn't that little adorable boy she raised. He had become corrupted by power and the need for revenge.

"I'm going with you," Elsa said, releasing Anna and standing beside Ida.

"Your arm still hasn't fully healed," she replied. "He will be too powerful."

"Then I can do something else," Elsa said, frantically. "Distract your other two brothers, or snatch the keys when Hans isn't looking." She lowered her voice so the others couldn't hear, "I want to see the look on his face when he tries to play with fire."

"Elsa, no!" Anna cried. "Y-You can't! You could die! Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Anna," she lulled, her voice comforting. "Everything is going to be fine, okay? I can take care of myself."

Ida grinned. Perhaps her deviant ways had rubbed off on that royal pain in the neck after all. "Fine," she murmured, giving in.

Kristoff peeled his eyes away from Anna, "Well what about me?"

"Stay down here with Anna and the others," Elsa responded. "If anything happens, come find one of us."

Agreeing, Ida tugged on Elsa's shoulder, "Let's get this over with." She took one last look at her family, and one long lasting look at her mother. She glanced over at Anna and Kristoff, both still clinging onto one another through the bars of the cell. Anna could now see the similarities between Ida and Hans. With just one look they were incredibly charming, and their voices captivated whomever they were speaking to. Especially Ida. Her entire physique was flawless, she didn't even have any freckles. Her burgundy hair laid perfectly in her braid, and her bangs framed her face ever so slimmingly. When she showed Anna her fire, it lit her face with a glow that lined her cheekbones and jawline so elegantly, and here she stood now, in the light of sunset peeking through the windows. Elsa was just as stunning, with her snow blonde hair glimmering in the sun and her blue eyes glassy and perfect as ever. Anna felt like she was in the presence of a couple of angels.

"Don't worry, Anna," Ida spoke softly, before disappearing around the corner, Elsa close behind her.

"Ugh!" Anna exclaimed in frustration. "Is _that_ the only way to be beautiful around here. I have to be _cursed?"_

Kristoff gawked at her, like she was insane. "Anna," he said. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"I _mean, _just look at Elsa and Ida! They're _stunning!_ I mean, I've always been a little jealous of Elsa, but now I see the only way to get good looks around here, is if I shoot natural elements from my fingers!"

"Anna, are you crazy?" Kristoff said, half laughing. "You already are beautiful."

She stopped, and looked at her tattered clothes and tangled hair, "Seriously."

He chuckled, "It doesn't matter what your wearing, or if you happen to be having a bad hair day. I know that your beautiful, every square inch of you."

She sighed, "I couldn't have at least inherited clear skin?"

His grin widened, "I love all of your freckles, too." He pinched her nose, where she had most of her freckles clustered.

She giggled, and he blushed. She couldn't be more happy to have Kristoff back in her arms again. He always knew how to make her smile, no matter how down she was. After all she was locked in a cell and she was smiling and laughing again.

"Besides," he continued. "I think we have enough people running around with magic powers."

Ida slowly made her ways through the familiar hallways of her childhood home. She ran her fingers along the wallpaper, paintings, banisters, and everything else that hadn't changed since she left. Granted, everything was cold with frost and ice, but for a moment she was lost in memories of running up and down those same halls with her brothers. A smile danced upon her face. She did, however, find it odd that there was no one else wandering the corridors besides Elsa and herself. There were typically maids and butlers and advisors and representatives scurrying about trying to do chores and discuss trade and set up for parties. But there was no one to be seen. She assumed Hans and his mighty icicles managed to frighten them all away, and she laughed. They finally reached the narrow hallway that led to the throne room, the air was becoming intensely colder.

She turned to face Elsa, removing her jacket and shoving it into her arms. Without her jacket, she truly looked taller and slimmer. Elsa could only think to compare her to a snake. "Just wait out her for a bit," she told her. "If the pure sight of me doesn't kill him, then maybe I can hopefully talk him into stopping all of this."

Elsa looked at her, her face sarcastically doubtful.

"I said hopefully!" Ida defended. She scowled and entered the narrow hallway, leaving Elsa to wait behind a wall out of sight.

Ida tiptoed her way along the expensive rug, gazing at the paintings lining the walls. Some were familiar, others not so much. _Guess father never got over his gambling problem._ She thought to herself. She slowly looked ahead, still hidden in shadow, and saw the throne room. She had to keep herself from gasping too loud. It was no longer that grand playground she had loved so much. The windows that used to let in so much light with the red curtains that she had admired. The mosaic floor that she used to roll around on with her brothers. The chandeliers that would impress the greatest of kings from near and far. All of it, covered with ice. It was not beautiful, it was dark, and disheartening. She couldn't think of anyone who would want to inhabit such a place. But as she peered into the room, she could see him. He was alone, no Tobias or Didrik in sight, which displeased her. He was pacing next to the throne, only one where there once stood two, completely made of ice and surrounded with icicles sharp as a spear. He looked nothing like he did when he was little. This new Hans had a conniving, atomic look about him. And Elsa was right; he did inherent the family's signature sideburns.

She took a deep breath and finally walked into the dim light of the room. She began to slowly clap her hands, in a sarcastic matter, of course. She still couldn't believe that her loving twin brother could have become such a monster.

Hans stopped pacing, dead in his tracks, and turned to face the new, stranger that found her way into his throne room,

She nearly gasped when he looked at her. His eyes were scratched blue, no longer the warm green they used to be. She came closer, but stopped at a distance for cautionary reasons. "You've really outdone yourself this time, Hans."

He eyed this new stranger. Not recognizing her, blinded by all the greed and power. He had forgotten about everyone he ever loved, and he was unsure of how to approach her. "And just how did someone like you find your way into my palace?" he said, his voice smooth and charming, but intimidating at the same time.

She remained unfazed. He was always able to talk his way into and out of things as a child. Clearly he hadn't grown out of that one. "Oh, come on, Hans," she said, her tone mocked his. She knew she could easily wrap him around her finger. She was his weakness and she knew it.

He took a few steps closer to her, his eyes never shifting away from hers.

"I thought you would recognize me, brother," she uttered, almost whispering. She watched him as the full realizations and shock of who she was enveloped his expression. His arms fell numb at his sides and his eyes widened so far they seemed to leap off his face.

"I-Ida?" he managed to whimper. Before she could respond to his pitiful reply, he ran to her and embraced her with all the force of all her other brothers. For that split second, he was that little boy again. The same fifteen year old boy who had his only sister ripped away from him, now reunited with her. He, along with the others, had presumed she was dead long ago, and now here she was, in his arms once more. A million thoughts ran through both of their minds for the duration of that single moment. It felt as if the ice around them had froze time itself.

He finally released her, frozen waterfalls falling from his eyes. "You're alive!"

She shrugged, "Can't get rid of me that easily." She broke her gaze from him and gestured to the room around them. "Hans, what have you done?"

That moment of boyhood came to an end and a smug look creeped into his face, his split second of innocence gone. "Do you like it?" he said. "I believe it suites me quite well." He turned from her and swaggered over to his throne, sitting on it.

"Like it?" she scowled. "Hans, you killed the king!"

"Like it even matters!" his voice rose. "He hated us, and then banished you out of greed."

"You idiot," her tone matching his. "I was never banished! I left! Because I kept destroying everything, and hurting you and the others! Father was indeed a corrupted, greedy man. But look at you! Look around you! You have _become_ him."

The impact of her words made him rise to his feet. "I am better than him," he growled. "I am finally the king, building up my own kingdom. Just like I told you I would when we were kids."

"Yeah, well I didn't think it would include any of this," she said throwing her arms at the ice around her. "You've become a power hungry beast, and you're a danger to everyone. You need to give me the keys so I can free our brothers from the dungeons."

"Oh," he said, his voice sly. "So you've been down there, have you?"

"Do you have any idea what your doing?" she shrieked. "Momma is nearly dead because of you! How could you lock your own mother down there in the freezing vaults? The woman who has cared for you for all these years! And don't try to tell me she didn't because I know how much she cared for you, as she cared for me."

Hans snickered, "Oh, I know she took care of me. And I have quite a lot of respect for her for doing so. But you see, in return she has not shown any respect for me, or my new found power. And, well, I couldn't have her standing in my way."

He made her nauseous. "You're disgusting. I know what you've done to Tobias and Didrik. You've poisoned their minds, you murdered the king, and you threw your own mother into prison. You're no brother of mine."

Hans furrowed his eyebrows. Her words displeased him a fair amount, but his desire for power was greater than any love he once had for his family. "Now, now," he said. "That isn't very nice." He grinned at her, pouring himself a glass of rum from his fathers personal stash.

She wasn't getting anywhere with him. She needed the keys to the dungeon. She needed to rescue her mother at all costs. But she needed to strike a nerve, whether that'd be with her words, or with her fire. "You need to release Princess Anna," she finally said, firmly.

He stopped, mid gulp from his drink, and looked at her. "What?" he swallowed. "And just how is it that you know about her?"

She smiled, she had the upper hand now. "I didn't just all of a sudden know about your rein of power, Hans," she laughed. "I was sought out by Queen Elsa and Kristoff for my assistance."

His rage was building. How _dare_ they use his own sister against him. "And just where are they now?"

She smirked, "Not here, certainly. They're smart enough to stay away from you. After all, that's what you wanted to achieve by kidnapping Anna, isn't it? You would use her as jailbait, and lure in Queen Elsa so you could destroy her and take over her kingdom. Yeah, I know all about what you did in Arendelle, too. Despicable."

Hans snorted, "It was more noble than any of our other brothers."

It was her turn to laugh, "So you sought out Isen just to be cursed with ice powers? Just to one up everybody else?"

"Ah, yes," Hans said, placing his drink back into the table. "That reminds me." He snapped his fingers and after a moment, Didrik appeared from another corridor, with Isen in front of him, chained and withdrawn. "Ida, why don't you say hello to our old friend, yes?"

The sound of her name made him scan the room, excitedly. When he finally caught sight of her, both relief and and terror rushed through his veins. "Ida?" he uttered.

She gave him a wink, which seemed to answer all of his questions about why and how she got there. "Lookin' good, Isen." She turned her attention back to her brother, her sarcasm replaced with anger. "Do tell why you have him chained up like some sort of animal?"

He chuckled, "Well you see, when he gave me my powers, I told him not to seek out Elsa or Anna of Arendelle to warn them about me. And clearly, he broke that little agreement of ours. I sent out Tobias and Didrik to find him, and they brought him back here to me. Now, he's just suffering the consequences."

"You release him immediately," she scowled.

"Let me think about it," he said, picking up his drink and pressing it to his lips once more.

She was through dealing with him, she raised her arm and pointed two fingers directly at him. A thin streak of fire left her fingertips and rocketed the glass right out of his hand, causing it to hit the floor, scorched and shattered.

Only mildly surprised he looked at her, "Still playing with fireworks, I see."

"You wish," she growled.

Before she could strike again, he clenched a fist and an icicle shot right through the floor beneath her, just as it had done with Anna. It stopped right below her chin, but she didn't even flinch. She wrapped her palm around it and the whole thing instantly began to melt, becoming a giant puddle at her feet.

"A bit aggressive, don't you think?" her words cut through the ice as easily as her fire did. "You could just calmly give me the keys, and I'll be on my merry way."

"Oh," he smirked. "But where's the fun in that? That would mean I'm accepting defeat. And, well..." he snickered. "I just can't have that."

Ida smirked. A much as she disliked the idea of fighting her own brother to the death, she could see a monster before her eyes, and she wasn't going to turn down the opportunity to sleigh a mighty beast. And then of course save the princess, just like the heroes in all the bedtime stories her mother used to tell them.

"Fine," she said, smugly. "Have it your way. But let's level the playing field." In the matter of a few seconds, she haunched low to the ground on the balls of her feet, and scratched the surface of the icy floor with her fingernails. Sparks of flame exploded from her fingertips and they danced across the surface of the entire floor of the throne room, melting the ice. The sparks went up the walls, and the curtains, and down each tip of the crystal chandeliers, and ravaging over Hans' icy throne. As it melted, she slowly stood up, her hands clenched in tight fists. The temperature rose in the room, over a hundred degrees and the ice that had turned to water evaporated into the air. She thrusted her palms out beside her, releasing a massive amount of heated pressure. The intensity of the heat and building pressure in the room caused the stained glass windows to shatter, shaking the entire castle, as the water vapor escaped to the icy world outside.

Hans held his head in his hand, now having a massive headache.

Ida stood erect, smiling and pleased with herself. She pushed back her bangs and sighed, "Pretty fancy firework, huh?" She placed her hands on her hips.

He looked up and around the room. Completely dry and back to the way it was before he froze it all. He turned around, his icy throne gone, not even a single drop from it remained.

He snarled, and turned to look back at his sister. "You think that just because you can play with matches you can defeat me?" his voice grew loud and demanding. "I am more powerful than you will ever be!" He threw his hand before him and an icicle as long as he was and hard as stone shot straight for her heart. In an instant, she flipped herself through the air and landed perfectly at its base as it drove into the floor, cracking and smashing the priceless mosaic pieces that tiled it.

"You know," she continued, as if nothing had happened. "I think I've figured it out. You're just jealous. I think you always have been. I was the favorite after all."

He cackled, but not before a flash of pain crossed his face. "The favorite?" he called. "I was the youngest! And you were banished!"

She sighed, "Wrong again Hansy." She leaped off the massive icicle and leaned up against it with her elbow, causing it to melt. "You're two minutes older than me. And I wasn't banished, I left. For your own safety as a matter of fact. And this is how I'm repaid?" She wiped off her wet sleeve, the entire spear of ice now a puddle. "And of course I was the favorite. The only daughter among thirteen other boys. You should have seen the looks on their faces when they saw me down in the dungeon. They love me. And then there's you. They all want to see you beheaded, I'm sure. Don't forget that Henrick, Sebastian, _and _Lars pretended you were invisible for about two years. Imagine what they think of you now." Her words were poison as they sunk in. She wanted to reach under his skin to get him angry, so he would slip up and make a mistake of some sort of mistake.

His icy heart was fuming. He didn't have time to marvel in the past. "Take a look around, Ida," he exclaimed. "None of that even matters anymore. None of _them_ matter anymore. I'm through talking to a snake like you." He began throwing knife sized pieces of ice at her head, as fast as an arrow released from its bow. She held up her fore arm out of defense, creating a blaze of fire as she did, causing them to melt before they could wound her. They turned to water, and splashed her face.

She wiped her face with her hands, spitting out the water that had touched her lips. "Seriously?" she said, sarcastically. "Well, I guess that concludes negotiations." Her savvy appearance turned deadly as her hair began to glow orange and her eyes set ablaze at the sight of Hans. She raised her arms and with them a ring of burning fire appeared around Hans, flickering and roaring as it came to life.

It began to creep closer and closer to Hans, he threw blast after blast of ice at it, but to no avail. He didn't feel panic, not even for a split second. He roared as an icy wind ripped from his body, not only extinguishing the fire around them, but it also managed to knock Didrik across the room, and Isen along with him. Ida held her hands to her face, protecting herself from the stinging whirlwind, pieces of ice biting at her cheeks. But she too, being such a light weight, was thrown thirty feet into the wall behind her. Her back slammed into the stone with a crack. She struggled to breathe from the wind being knocked out of her, and when she went to stand, and immense pain shot through her right side, causing her to keel over once more.

She felt her rage building up, causing her to feel hot. There was no way she was going to let him beat her out. She managed to her feet, slowly and holding her side as it throbbed, but when she got a glimpse of Hans, and the looks of victory and satisfaction plastered across his face, she was no longer in it for the fun. She was livid. And she was ready to hold the Dragon of the West to its name. Fire coursed through her veins, and the frost that covered her from the wind instantly evaporated.

When he got to his feet and saw Ida, Isen knew what her true abilities were capable of and he began to back away, not wanting to be present for what was about to unfold. He began to take a few cautionary steps back, when Hans spotted him making a run for it. He lifted a fist and several spikes of ice crashed up through the floor around the old man, trapping him where he stood. But that split second he turned his attention to Isen, cost him. When he looked back at his sister, she was completely writhed in flames, and the bright, red, crackling fire became _white_. From the palm of her hand formed along strand of flame. It ranged from every color, blue to red to white to purple. The strand grew longer, and longer, and twisted around itself until it formed a thin, long whip. All of her rage, and grief, and anguish, packed into one single weapon. She snapped it high into the air and it sparked with a crack so loud it could have compared to all the windows when they shattered.

Just before she was about to wrap it around Hans, a figure caught the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see a petrified Elsa, standing in the opening of the hallway. Her eyes as wide as dinner plates, her hands covering her mouth. She didn't know whether to be more afraid of Hans who had Isen surrounded by serrated ice, or The Dragon of the West.

"No, Elsa!" Ida called out. "I told you to stay out there!"

"Well, well, well," Hans said, slyly. "I knew you wouldn't stay behind in Arendelle having my little sister doing all of the dirty work. Looks like I'll get my revenge after all."

"You'll never get away with this!" Elsa shrieked, holding up her hands to fight, even though her injured arm was still in bad shape.

"Oh," Hans hummed. "I already have." He shifted his weight and created a wave of ice headed straight for Elsa. She tried to stop it with her own ice, but couldn't produce one great enough to stop Hans' tsunami. She stumbled back and tripped over her feet, falling to the floor. She held up her hands, for what little protection they offered, and braced herself for the impact. Suddenly, there was a crack, and a crash. She opened her eyes to see Ida's whip coming down on the wave of ice, and it shattered it into a million tiny crystals.

"Come on, Frostbite," Ida called to her. "Stay on your feet. This will be over shortly."

Elsa scrambled to her feet and stood by Ida's side before Hans could create another mountain of ice. Immediately they began to shoot whatever they'd had at him, and so commenced a long awaited, historical battle between fire and ice.

The entire battle shook the whole palace. Pieces of wallpaper chipped from the walls, doorways splintered, chandeliers came crashing down. Being two against one, it really did seem to be in Ida and Elsa's favor, but Hans was stronger than either of them anticipated. Ida was able to keep up, her strong arms and legs were shaped by climbing mountains and working her curse, turning her into a fighting machine. But for Elsa, as strong as she knew she could be, her arm was slowing her down considerably, and Ida was becoming worn out from picking up her slack. They tried to work out a system, Ida would distract with her flashy moves and Elsa would appear from behind to strike, but Hans was quick. Too quick. A few times Ida had to just push Elsa out of the way, either for her own protection or of pure annoyance. A beam of ice and a streak of flame met at the ceiling, causing one of the giant chandeliers to come crashing in between them, nearly crushing Ida.

In the dungeons, pieces of rock were falling from the ceiling, and waves of heat and ice could be felt by everyone. Kristoff was holding onto Anna with all his might, determined to believe that Elsa and Ida would come out on top, somehow. He looked around in all of the cells at the other princes who were continuously moving, trying to avoid the pebbles that were falling onto their heads. All were moving, except for Queen Nora. She was slumped up against the bars of her cell, and hadn't moved since Ida left her there. He reluctantly let go of Anna and went over to her cell, touching her shoulder. She looked up at him, but he could see in her eyes that she was already gone. No light was left in her eyes, completely overcome by sadness, illness, and age. She was dying, right before him.

"Your highness," he said, his voice low, but still audible over the rumble of the battle above them. "Just hang in there."

She touched his warm face with her cold fingers through the bars, as if trying to speak a million words at one time. "Please," she whispered, almost inaudible. "Don't let him hurt Ida, or my boys."

Kristoff looked over his shoulder at the four men, craning their necks to try and see and hear the words being exchanged between them. Anna sat quietly in the spot he left her in, her face somber and pale, as if she already knew.

"And you take care of that young lady over there," she said, recapturing his attention. He looked at her, puzzled, until he saw she was pointing to her finger on her left hand. He looked at Anna, who still had her ring on.

"She is truly a delight," the queen murmured. "She reminds me so much of my Ida. She is special."

Kristoff managed a smile. He knew how special Anna was, and especially to him. "I love her with all my heart," he whispered to the queen, so only she could here. It was such a simple sentence with such an explosion of meaning. He even sometimes found it hard to tell Anna how much he loved her, afraid that if he gave all of himself to one person it would come back to bite him. But just by looking at Queen Nora, he knew he could trust her with such a statement. She had lived long enough and knew what true love was, and for an instant, he thought he saw that shine of love glimmer in her eyes, before fading away once more as she drew her hand from his face and looked away.

He swiftly stood up and went back to Anna's cell. "Olaf," he said. "Stay here and watch Anna and the others. I'm going upstairs to help."

Anna's mouth dropped to the floor,terror spreading across her face. "No!" she yelled. "You can't! I mean, you could get hurt! Or, or you could get killed!"

"Everything will be fine, Anna," he said, trying to sound confident. He began to move away.

She reached through the bars and held him there, her eyes begging and pleading for him not to go. "Kristoff..."

"I love you, Anna," he said. "I'll be alright, I promise." He turned from her, leaving her arms hanging through the bars as he left them. Cold, hard fear shot through her veins at the thought of him getting frozen, or burned. She didn't know what Ida was really capable of, and she didn't really want to know either.

Ida wasn't able to get many shots in, her twin brother was too fast. Throwing beam after beam of hard ice and snow at her, trying to do everything he could to freeze her on the spot. She was doing all she could to protect Elsa, whom she would rather try to make a run for it instead of trying to fight. But Elsa wouldn't give in to him, not for a second. Ida's shirt had ripped and she was bleeding in places where shards of ice and stone had ripped through the fabric. Her braid fell out, making her long hair look like a wildfire as it glowed scarlet. She truly did have the appearance of a dragon.

Kristoff rushed through the halls following the sounds of the battle. He took stairs three at a time, even stumbling over a few, but not stopping for anything. He reached the narrow hallway leading into the throne room, but didn't step out into the light where he could be seen. He crouched behind a fancy table crafted of ivory and watched the entire disaster unfold.

Ida panted, completely exhausted. "I have to admit, your better than I anticipated." She created a fire ball in her hands. "But still not good enough!" She threw it at his head, and Elsa threw a dagger like icicle along side it, but he dodged them with ease, as he had already done several times during their session.

"Still not admitting defeat yet?" he said effortlessly, not in the slightest bit tired. "Just give in already. My ice is stronger than your fire."

"You are no match for Ida," Elsa growled, hands at the ready.

A wide grin spread across his face, causing the temperature in the room to drop dramatically. "No," he replied. "You're no match for Ida." He began to shower them with bursts of ice, and blocking off any of Elsa's pathetic attempts to stop him. Ida darted from side to side, up and down, flipping and dodging the majority of his ice, except for one.

His final attempt was swift and fast as sound as it sped through the freezing air at his sister. She leaped backwards into a flip to avoid it, but through all the exhaustion, she wasn't fast enough. The ball of magic struck her at the base of her head, just above her neck. The force threw her from her spin onto the ground, causing another crack in her side. But this time she wouldn't have to feel the pain for long.

She wobbled to her feet, the last thing she had control of was the curse she let slip from her lips, before everything in her body went numb. Elsa watched as the fiery woman dulled, like a bucket of water splashed over a campfire. She watched as Ida's back straightened out, somewhat unnaturally, and her eyes. The crimson eyes she had become so familiar with were now being taken over. The ice creeping from the outer edges of her irises, snaking and crackling its way to her pupils, until they were covered in blue.

"No," Elsa whispered. "Ida. Ida please, no."

Ida was still for a moment, her icy eyes staring at the ground below her, as a new body and personality began to take over. Everything was still, in the throne room, in the dungeons, everyone was waiting for some sort of sound, some burst of power from someone, anyone.

Hans began to laugh, maniacally at that, like a true villain who had taken down the hero. "I love it when I win," he snarled.

He clenched his fist in front of him, then pointed directly at Elsa.

Elsa's head darted around, not knowing what to think. Was Hans attacking? How would she defend herself? Her arm was throbbing with pain from trying to use it. She needed Ida and her fire power to be able to beat him. She looked over at her friend she so desperately needed, and gasped with fright.

Ida was no longer staring at the floor, but directly at Elsa. Her blue eyes so sharp, Elsa could feel them cutting right through her flesh to the bone. "Ida, no," she begged, her hands in front of her for protection. "Please, it's me. Elsa!"

But Ida was no longer in her right state of mind. She began her attack on her new friend. Her hair glowing red once again, but her eyes remained blue, as her palms began to produce flame, and shooting them directly at Elsa.

"Ida!" she screamed, throwing up a sheet of ice, only to be melted by her fire. "Snap out of it! It's me!"

But there was no stopping her. Now being controlled by Hans and his corrupted mind she was now even more deadly than he was. He created a monstrosity out of his own sister, mirroring his own image in her.

Elsa threw ice back at her out of defense, but they were quickly melted by the heat radiating of her body. It was useless, and Elsa hadn't enough power to stop her, no matter what she screamed, or whatever ice she threw at her.

Ida held up her hand one last time, power building up in her fingertips ready to be set loose.

"Ida, no!" Elsa screamed, but it was too late. A mass of fire and rage left Ida's hand and shot directly into Elsa's chest, hitting her heart.

She felt an instant sense of heat, spreading from her chest and biting its way through her body. Then real pain set in, and she was thrown to the ground by it, as the searing burn of fire reached through to the tips of her veins from her head, to her fingers, to her toes.

The fire ravaged through her body like a wildfire, and she could feel her limbs weakening, and an unfamiliar pounding in her chest that she didn't recognize as her "power" she had come to learn about.

She clutched her heart as it began to race faster, and hotter, and she felt strength leave her body.

Kristoff watched from the hallway in horror, as he watched the snow queens flesh turn pink, and her hair from its white blonde, to dark brown, the exact same color her mother had.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

**Queens**

Kristoff was paralyzed in the spot he stood. He wanted to scream and gasp and faint all at the same time. He watched as Ida struck Elsa in the chest, the pain she was going through, and he watched as her hair turned dark brown. _She's dead,_ he thought. She had to be dead. A ball of fire just went straight through her chest, how could she not be dead? He wanted to run to her, scoop her up and get out out of there as fast as he could, but he knew if he ran out there he would be toast too.

The spikes of ice that had surrounded Isen had melted from Ida's heat, and he scurried over to Elsa before anyone else could reach her. She had stopped moving, but she didn't look completely lifeless. Her cheeks were pink, and when he touched them, they were warm. He placed his old, wrinkled fingers on her throat and felt a rhythm. She had a pulse. He exhaled a sigh of relief, but as he looked at her, he could see the metamorphosis she had gone through, and he knew exactly what that meant.

"She's alive," he said, staying near her for protection.

Hans walked over and scowled. He could see the scorch marks on Elsa's vest and shirt, so why wasn't she killed? He looked at Ida who was staring off into the distance with her razor sharp blue eyes, completely oblivious and motionless, like a machine with the power switch turned off.

"Why isn't she dead?" Hans demanded, look gat the old man, still in front of Elsa.

Isen glared at him with hatred. "Her heart is..._was_ frozen. Just like yours. When the fire struck her, it didn't kill her, it thawed the ice in her heart." He turned his attention back to the queen, his face somber. "And now I am afraid, all of her abilities have diminished with it."

Kristoff gasped silently, listening in on them. He remembered the little reindeer sculpture, the one she had created for him around the campfire. It did eventually melt, but now that one common bond they shared, besides Anna, was now gone. Her magic, was gone.

Hans could feel anger burning up in him again. He just wanted her dead, and another blast to the heart would do the trick. He looked over at Ida and he could see her hair burning up again as he thought this. He couldn't believe he had her under his control. She could burn down anything he wanted in a matter of seconds. He began to calm down and her hair went back to its solid red color.

He snapped his fingers and Didrik came to his side, along with Tobias who emerged from another hallway. "Take Queen Elsa and Isen into the dungeons. I don't care which cell you put them in," he spat. He looked back over at his sister, her face as blank as Tobias and Didrik's. "I'll finish her off later along with her sister. They're not going anywhere. I want to play with my new toy." He approached Ida, and she looked at him, knowing, and accepting that she was indeed his new play thing.

Didrik snared Isen by the arm and Tobias lopped Elsa over his shoulder and exited the throne room, taking them down into the vaults.

Kristoff knew he had to do something. Elsa _wasn't _dead, and he had to figure some way to get them all out of there safely. He was their last hope. He began to follow Hans' brothers down into the dungeon, but at a distance so they wouldn't notice him. When they finally reached the cells, he quickly rounded the corner and hid behind a wall, keeping out of their sight.

Anna could hear them approaching and peered out through the bars of her cell. The first thing she saw was Isen, and Didrik quickly tossed him into the cell right across from her with Henrick and Sebastian.

"You," she said, as Didrik walked away. "You're that old man! Isen!"

He looked up at the sound of his name and glanced at her. "Princess Anna," he murmured, his face turning apologetic. "I...I am so sorry your highness." He looked at the ground, his face grave. "It is my fault you are here."

Anna frowned, but before she could console him, more footsteps approached. She peered through the bars once more and saw Tobias, with someone tossed over his arm. At first Anna didn't realize who it was. Some new woman with dark hair, but then she began to groan, and turned her face towards Anna. Anna's gasp was nearly a scream when she saw Elsa's face underneath that hair. "Elsa!"

Tobias took her further down the cell block, passing both her, and Leander's cell. He stopped and opened the cell that Anna couldn't see into, the one Ilias had been in all this time. He threw her onto the stoney ground, and locked the cell door behind him.

As he walked out, Kristoff followed, and this time, he didn't stay far behind. Before Tobias could even turn around at the sound of the footsteps, Kristoff hit him right over the head, knocking him out. _Well,_ he thought. _Just one more that we don't have to worry about anymore_. He picked up Tobias and threw _him _over his shoulder, and threw him into one of the rooms next to them.

Back in the dungeon, everyone was in awe. That angelic woman they had seen only a while ago, was now completely different.

Anna threw herself against the door of her cell, pulling and pushing and banging and clawing at the lock, trying to free to herself. But it was useless. "Elsa! Elsa, please answer me!" she shrieked.

Elsa still wasn't fully conscious. She was lost somewhere in a dream, a very familiar dream. It was one she had often had when she was all alone, cooped up in her palace trying to conceal her powers from everyone. She was little again, and playing with Anna. Ice skating and having snowball fights and building snow forts. Then she would see Anna being struck by her powers, being rushed to the trolls and having her memory altered. And then the knocking. Day after day, year after year Anna would knock at her door, asking her to play, to go sledding, or to ride their bikes. Then she would knock, telling her their parents are dead. The knocking became louder, and faster, it scared her and she could hear her name being called. _Elsa! Elsa, please!_ Her eyes finally shot open. Anna was still banging on her cell door screaming for her sister.

"Anna?" she mumbled, her voice shaky and weak.

"Oh my god!" Anna cried, thrilled to hear her sisters voice. " Elsa what happened? Are you okay?"

Elsa laid still for a moment, waiting to feel some sort of pain, but none came, she just felt incredibly weak. Like she had been running for a whole day straight. She was so weak she couldn't even sit up. "I-I'm okay," she assured. She slowly rolled onto her side, her eyes widened as her hair fell into her face. "Wha...what?" she panicked. She took the strand of hair between her shaky fingertips, examining its new brown color. "My hair."

She could feel the thumping in her chest, from she had known to be her powers, but this felt different. This wasn't strong like she was used to, it was more of a fluttering rhythm. She pushed her hair to the side and glanced around her, and that's when she saw him, almost making her new heartbeat stop.

He looked almost as frightened as she did, his thin lips parted as he stared at her. His skin was paled from the cold, but his hair was black as a nights sky. He was lean, but his shoulders were broad and his arms were muscular. His features were long like Hans', but he didn't have the large sideburns, making his jawline look chiseled and strong. All he had on were a pair of trousers and a simple white tunic.

"Q...Queen Elsa?" he muttered, his voice low but melodic. It wasn't incredibly deep, but soothing enough to cause her cheeks to feel warm.

"Um," she said, her voice soft and weak as she stumbled over her words. She tried to sit up, but all the strength she had was taken from her body, she cringed and slumped back onto the hardness of the floor. The cold had never bothered her until now, her whole body began to shake, and cover with goosebumps. But they weren't just from the cold.

"Your highness!" he exclaimed, his face becoming etched with concern. He quickly rose to his feet and went to her side. Without hesitation, he swiftly picked her up into his arms and he placed her on his cot, providing some comfort. He threw the thin wool blanket on her, trying all he could to help her feel warm.

"Queen Elsa," he uttered, his voice still low, and a bit afraid. "Are...are you alright?"

Now that he was much closer to her, she could see the details of his face much more clearly. He had a few freckles dotting across the bridge of his nose, and his eyes weren't the signature green like all of his other brothers: they were bright blue, like hers and Anna's. Her attention was drawn to the right side if his face, where she could see a thin scar reaching from the side of his eye down the beginning of his jaw bone. And then she remembered when Ida told them about her brothers and the accidental burns she left on all of them.

She thought for a moment, trying to remember his name as she glared at his scar.

Seeing her stare, he quickly turned his face trying to conceal it with embarrassment.

"Prince Ilias?" she said, remembering the name.

His eyes widened in surprise. "Y-You know my name?" he said looking back at her, a small smile dancing onto his face.

Her grin mimicked his, "Yes. Ida had mentioned you."

His cheeked flustered pick. "Oh, she did?"

Before she could answer, it all came back to her. Ida, Hans, the ice and the fire and the battle. Her smile quickly turned into a frown. "Ida," she said. "She struck me." She looked down at her chest where her vest was scorched.

Everyone down in the dungeon gasped, "What?"

"No," Leander said, his voice laced with determination. "No, she wouldn't do that!"

Just then, Kristoff came running down the dungeon steps and peered into the cell Elsa was tossed into. "Elsa!" he yelled, slightly out of breath from running and all the adrenaline coursing through him. "Are you okay? I-I saw the whole thing!"

"I'll be fine," she assured Kristoff, before looking back at Ilias.

"Elsa," Anna called from her cell. "Is it true? Ida struck you with her fire?"

The queen closed her eyes before answering, "Yes." She looked at her new brown hair, puzzled as to what it meant.

Everyone began murmuring. _She turned on Elsa? Ida was working for Hans all along? Our own sister? _

"Silence!" Isen's strong voice beckoned from his cell, immediately quieting the entire room. "Ida did not turn on her comrades. Her mind has been overthrown like Hans' brothers, and he made Ida strike Elsa in the chest." He looked over at Elsa's cell, but she was out of sight. "Elsa," he said, his voice turning quiet. "Your hair has turned brown because Ida has thawed your frozen heart, and thus thawing all of your powers as well."

Elsa's heart stopped again. She slowly began to sit up, but she had to lean against the wall with her back. Immediately, she held up her good arm and tried to produce a snowflake, but nothing happened. She began to panic, her powers that she's had all her life now suddenly gone? "What?" she gasped, tears forming in her eyes. "But, but how can that be?" She tried to make something, anything come out of the palm of her hand, but there was nothing. She quietly sobbed. "My powers. My hair...my face? Tell me, what color are my eyes? What do I look like, what's different?" she frantically said to Ilias.

He smiled gently, "Your eyes are still blue. You're still...as beautiful as you were before." He seemed to regret saying the words aloud, but it was too late. He blushed violently and looked at the ground, but Elsa smiled.

Her smile was quickly dashed and she furrowed her eyebrows. "But, what happened to my powers? Ida said powers don't just appear and disappear. If there not in me anymore, where are they?"

Isen looked at the ground, "I have only ever read about it. It was just a theory since such an occurrence had never happened before, until now. The theory says that since your powers were forced from your body, they attached themselves to the nearest living thing they could find."

"Ida," she said, firmly. "She was right in front of me when she struck me. She was the closest."

He sighed deeply, "Then the power that used to reside in your heart now lie within hers."

"So she has both ice and fire powers?" Kristoff asked.

"No," Isen clarified. "Elsa's curse would have conformed to the host, her powers turning to fire. So if the theory is true, Ida has become more powerful than any sorcerer in history."

Elsa didn't really like the sound of that. If what he said was true, Hans had control of the most powerful weapon in history.

"Well, what are we supposed to do now?" Sebastian said.

"Kristoff," Olaf's voice called quietly from further down the hall, his voice quiet and grave.

Kristoff walked to the spot he was standing, right in front of Queen Nora's cell. He peered in, and saw a grave sight. She was lying on her cot, her face a sheet of white. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was shallow. She was in the brink, her old body couldn't handle the cold, and the grief, and the sadness any longer. Kristoff's mind was flying in a blur. There was something he had to do, and try not to get killed in the process. He wrapped his hand around one of the iron bars, trying to think, but nothing came to mind. He let go of the bar, his hand becoming cold from the ice on it, but when he did, he noticed that the ice where his hand was had melted. It hit him like a ton of bricks. He looked at Queen Nora, then over at Anna, then back at the queen again.

"Olaf," he said, quickly. "You stay down here."

"Okay!" the snow man said, cheerfully.

"Kristoff," Anna called. "Where are you going? We don't have a plan yet!"

He stood before her, "I have a plan. It's insane, but I think it's our best shot. Well, our only shot really."

"What on a earth are you talking about?" Anna exclaimed, determined for an answer.

He didn't have time to explain, "All I know is that love thaws." And he dashed off before anyone could respond.

Everyone remained silent after he departed, only the sound of Queen Nora's rough breathing filled the silence.

Kristoff traced his steps back to the throne room. He dodged under the same table where he had been hiding before, and watched as Hans interacted with his new weapon. He would have her burn things or show him new moves that he didn't know she could do.But Kristoff need her to get away from Hans, to get her alone so she wouldn't be inclined by Hans to fry him like a pancake. He waited several minutes, almost giving up on the plan entirely, but before long, Hans finished playing around. He ordered Ida to go back to the vaults and bring him Elsa and Anna, and he handed her the keys.

This was his one shot. The only one he had before his fiancée was burned to death. He quickly scooted out from under the table and rushed to the hallway that led out of the throne room. He held his back against the wall where the hall exited, and watched as Ida emerged, walking in the direction of the dungeons. He swiftly tiptoed behind her, like he had done with Didrik and Tobias, until they were well out of Hans' earshot. _Now or never_.

He quickly sprang in front of her, holding her by the arms so she couldn't lift them in defense, though he knew that wouldn't do much. Her blue eyes slightly widened with surprise but she didn't turn into an inferno, yet. He didn't have much time, and his words spewed from his mouth that a rushing water fall.

"Ida," he said, frantically. "It's me Kristoff. Come on I know you've got to be in there somewhere." Her crazed eyes danced across his face, and he could feel her getting hot through his wool gloves. "No, please listen to me. Think about your brothers, Nikolai and Charles and the twins. They all love you Ida, and you love them. You hurt Elsa, she lost her powers because of you! I know you didn't mean to do that to your friend!"

He could see her hair start to glow again, ready to strike, his words weren't enough.

"Ida," his voice grew softer. "Queen Nora...your mother, she's dying. She doesn't have much time. She needs you."

Suddenly, Ida's lips parted as a gasp escaped her lips. That did it. He could see her changing immediately, the blush that had left her returned, and her eyes melted, back to the black color they originally were. As terrifying as they were, he couldn't have been more relieved to see them. His words unfroze her train of thought, telling her that her beloved mother was about to die was enough to melt the ice in her mind. When the last spec of blue in her irises dissipated, she took in a sharp breath and held her head. She felt incredibly dizzy and began to fall, but Kristoff managed to catch her and keep her up.

She rubbed her eyes and looked around, her strength returning. She looked up at Kristoff. "Hey, whoa," she said, pushing him off her. "I got this, Blondie. I'm fine."

He couldn't help but crack a smile, she was back and he knew it. "Can't believe it worked!" he exclaimed, excitedly.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "What worked?," she asked, rubbing her sore neck. Her power was pounding violently in her chest, harder than she had ever felt before, which was bizarre.

"I snapped you out of it!" he said, crossing his arms with satisfaction. "Hans' froze your mind and I unthawed it."

In that split second Ida remembered, tying to dodge the ice, the freezing blast on her neck, and she even remembered her turning on Elsa and attacking her. She furrowed her eye brows and touched the back of her neck again, she could feel an area in the center where the skin was slightly raised. "I remember everything," she mumbled. "Kristoff, look at my neck, do you see anything?"

She turned around and moved her braid out of the way for him. He could see there in the center of her neck was a scar, that actually looked like a blast mark. "You've got a scar there," he said, taking a closer look. "Looks like a really bad snowflake."

She spun around fast as the wind and faced him, her eyes blazing. "What?" she growled.

He jerked back, defensively. "Um, yeah," he said, cautiously.

"He's already dead," she spun around and began to march back towards the throne room. He took over her mind and made her obey his every whim? And he permanently scarred her in the process? She had already killed him twenty different ways in her mind.

Kristoff quickly grabbed her arm, "Whoa! Hold on their feisty-pants, just wait a second."

"Wait!" her voice squeaked as she yelled but tried to remain quiet. "I'm done waiting! He used me and I ended up hurting Elsa, there is no more waiting! I need to kill him, get the keys, and set them free!"

Kristoff raised an eyebrow, "Ida, what are you holding?"

She looked down in her hand, the keys firmly grasped in her palm.

"Oh," she said. "Well, check that one off the list." She pushed her way passed Kristoff, stomping her way down the hallway to the vaults.

Hearing their steps, Elsa looked up, stopping her conversation with Ilias about being a prince of The Southern Isles.

When Ida entered the dungeon, she immediately stopped in front of their cell, her eyes frustrated and apologetic at the same time. "Elsa," she said. "I am _so_ sorry."

Elsa held up a weak hand to stop her, "I'll be okay. Your no longer hypnotized? Kristoff's plan worked." Ilias frowned at her words, he could see that she was becoming weaker, and he was concerned. Maybe her body didn't know how to handle itself with out being cursed.

Ida reluctantly turned her attention from them, and quickly ran over to her mothers cell. Without even thinking about it, she quickly shimmied the keys in her hand, trying to find the right one.

"Ida has the keys!" Henrick shouted.

"We're going to get out of here!" Leander added.

She quickly located the right key and opened her mothers cell. She tossed the rest of the keys behind her, not really caring about anyone else at the moment. Her mother needed her, and she could worry about releasing the others later. She rushed to her mothers side, and took her bitter cold hands into her own toasty warm ones.

"No," she whispered, seeing her mothers dilapidated state. "Momma, no."

The queen cracked her eyes open, taking an enormous amount of energy in just that slight movement. "Are you alright my darling?" she whispered.

Ida felt hot tears press behind her eyes, "Yes. I'm fine, Kristoff helped me." She felt one of the tears fall down her cheek, the sight of her mother broke her spirit in two. She knew she was going to die, and as powerful as she was, there was nothing she could do to stop it. She couldn't cheat death. "Momma, please," her voice was low and shaking. None of them had ever heard her sound like such a human being before, with real emotion and concern. "You can't leave me. I need you."

Queen Nora sighed and shook her head, "You don't need me, darling." Her words were soft, but she meant them. "You have learned more than I could have ever taught you."

"But I...I left," Ida responded. "I ran away, because I was a coward. And I became a monster."

"You are neither a coward nor a monster, Ida," her mother assured. "You have become a strong, beautiful young woman, and it's not from your curse. You have accomplished more by leaving than staying here, consumed by your fear of hurting others. You have figured out a way to control your fire, and you made friends along the way."

Ida turned her head and looked at the group of people spectating them. She knew her mother was right. Isen taught her how to survive, and how to control her powers. She would have never sought him out if she hadn't left home. She saw Kristoff and Olaf looking at her, and she knew Elsa was trying to listen to them. Even though she had originally tried to kill them, they had become her friends. All of these people had become a part of her life for a reason, and for the first time, she appreciated every single one of them. She was indeed a dragon, but no longer one she wanted to sleigh.

She turned her attention back to her mother, a slight smile creeping onto her face. Her mother and brothers had taught her a lot as well. How to play, how to be caring, how to love. They had been the center of her world, and now she realized that they always had been. Even though she had ran halfway around the world, they had remainder close to her heart without her realizing it. But she didn't know how to voice something like that to them, she was a proud and sarcastic individual, heart felt speeches just weren't her thing. "I know, Momma," was all she was able to manage.

The queen smiled, understanding all of the meaning Ida had behind that one tiny sentence. "I love you, Ida," she whispered.

She could feel more tears fall down her face, "I love you too, Momma."

Satisfied, her mother closed her eyes and sighed deeply, and squeezed her daughters hands.

Ida brought her hands to her forehead, giving one last prayer that she could give her mother some of her warmth, some of her life to her mother. It just wasn't fair. Ida knew her mothers life wasn't what it should have been. A queen should live the lavish life of luxury, not stand in her husbands shadow, trying to keep her children in line while worrying to death about her only daughter who left her. But as Queen Nora's light breathing finally came to a stop, Ida could see in her face that she had never been more at peace.

She slowly touched her mothers bony cheek, her paper like skin cold against her hot fingers. "No," she choked. "Momma, please. Don't go."

All of the brothers in their were shedding quiet tears of their own. None of them had appreciated their mother like they should have, and now every single regret they had was welling up in their eyes.

Ida hurled herself over her mother, silent sobs filling the cell. She had never felt more empty, more broken than she had in that moment. Her long hair sprawled over her and her mother, dull and with out a single light of flame to be seen. Quite the opposite from the fishing town episode when she was _told _her mother had died. But now that she had witnessed it, she was too overcome with grief to feel any rage.

Everyone was silent, not even concerned about being set loose. The keys on the ground didn't matter. Everything was still for several moments before they saw Ida emerge from her mothers cell, picking up the keys.

They watched as she flipped through the keys and stopped in front of Anna's cell, expressionless. She unlocked it and held out her hand for Anna to take.

Anna hesitated for a moment, unsure what to think of this gesture. She was more powerful now, and she didn't know what she wanted to do with her. Her eyes were black and dead looking, which was actually a slight comfort.

"Come on," she assured her, her voice low. "I think you deserve a little bit of your own revenge."

Anna let a slight grin escape onto her lips and she took her hands. They were comfortably warm, but not hot, as she pulled her out from her cell. Anna couldn't believe she was finally stepping outside of the stone and iron walls of her cell. She immediately let go of Ida's hand and embraced Kristoff, his broad chest accepting her as if she belonged there. After a moment of silence, she moved from him to the cell where Ilias and Elsa were. She peered in and surprisingly grinned.

Ilias had a comforting arm around Elsa, trying to keep her warm.

"Elsa?" she said. "Are you alright?"

Her sister turned to look at her, "I'm okay, Anna."

She looked at the eighth sibling. "You know," she said, lightly. "You don't look like how I imagined you."

He glanced at her with his shining blue eyes and shrugged. "I told you I'm not much to look at."

Elsa put her mouth to her lips and giggled, "Oh, Im sure that's not true." Her cheeks became pink.

Anna smiled and she felt a hand on her arm, Ida was tugging her towards the steps leading out of the dungeon. "Let's get this done with," she said, gravely. She tossed the keys to Kristoff. "Get everyone else out of here," she told him.

"I'm going to end this winter," she said with finality, before climbing the steps, heading back to her twin brother.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

**Cracks in the Ice**

"Hans thinks I'm bringing you and your sister to him so he can finish you off," Ida said, blankly.

Anna gulped hard. "Oh," she responded. "Great. Not exactly how I wanted to go into this. Is there any plan? I mean, your not actually going to let him kill me, are you?"

Ida turned and pushed Anna's shoulder, hard enough to throw her back against the wall of the corridor. Her side was screaming in pain from her earlier kerfuffle, but she didn't care. Her pain wasn't important at that moment.

"Hey!" Anna yelled.

"Pipe down and pay attention," Ida snarled, her black eyes looking straight into her own. "Don't give away that I'm no longer under his control. Don't say anything to make him mad. In fact, don't say anything at all. Just stand there and look miserable. When he gets close enough, I'll take him out. Understand?"

Anna searched her face for a moment before nodding. There was no point in giving her own opinion, Ida already had in her mind what she was going to do and that was that. They walked the length of the corridor until they reached the narrow hall leading into the throne room. Ida took Anna by her arm just above the elbow, and Anna kept her head down, remembering what she had been told.

Hans watched them with a smirk on his face. He was deciding in his mind how he should rid himself of Anna. He thought about using Ida, but the satisfaction of using his own powers was ever so intriguing and made him smile wider.

Ida kept her eyes lowered to avoid his gaze, now that her eyes were back to normal she didn't want to give herself away. When they stopped before him, he stepped down from his throne and stood before Anna.

"Oh, Anna," he said. "Don't be so down. Your sister gave it her best shot, but like I imagined, she was just no match for someone like me." She could feel his sharp eyes piercing through her but she still kept her head lowered. It took all she had not to spring up and punch him in the face ten times. Ida could feel her muscles tense and she squeezed her arm, reminding her of the plan.

He put his hand on her chin and lifted it to force her to look at him. His fingers were cold and rough, and when she glanced at them she could see why. Now that he didn't have any gloves on, she could see several spots on his hand, there were scars, at least five of them. They weren't from cuts, but from burns. She glanced over at Ida, and then back at Hans. He was no longer that charming gentleman she had so desperately fallen for that day at Elsa's coronation ball, this person was entirely different. A monster fueled by greed and selfishness, and she just couldn't let him win.

"Any last words you'd like to say?" he spoke, pulling her face closer to his.

She felt tears prick the corners of her eyes. She couldn't remain quiet any longer. "What did we ever do to you?" she cried. She felt Ida's nails dig into her skin, but she didn't care. "You're the one who tried to ruin our lives! You tried to take over _our_ kingdom! Remember that!"

Hans began to laugh. "Oh, yes," he cackled. "I remember quite clearly! My flawless plan to find my own place, my own throne, my own crown. I had something to prove, to myself, to my kingdom, and most importantly, to my brothers. And everything was going even more perfectly than I could have hoped for. But you, especially you, you and your stupid frozen heart ruined everything. Well looks who's heart is frozen now!" His voice rose and he bared his teeth as he smiled widely. He held up his hand ready to strike, ice forming in the palm of his hand. Anna threw up her hands, jerking her arm out of Ida's grip to protect her face. But as Hans threw down his arm, he was immediately stopped by a choking pressure on his neck.

Ida was now staring him down, her eyes blazing orange more so than ever before. Her left hand around his throat, and her sharp nails were digging into his skin. "Winters over," she growled, and the fire coursing through her veins reached her hand, scorching his delicate skin. He screamed in utter pain, and tried to swing his arm around to Ida, but he was blinded by the burning and lost his balance, falling to the floor. He went to grab his neck, to some how smother the pain away, but at the slightest touch his skin ravaged in agony, hot and red from her sisters grip.

"Looks like were even," she snarled stepping towards him, her voice heavy with a thousand different emotions.

He pushed away from her with his feet, struggling to get a solid foothold on the ground to make a getaway. He threw icicle after icicle, but hid aim was off and she easily dodged them. "How," he whispered, even the rise and fall of his vocal cords caused his throat to writhe in pain. "I...had...you..."

"How dare you," she snapped. "How _could_ you! You brainwashed me and then _used_ me! To kill my own friends!" Now her rage was building uncontrollably, it could be seen in the way her hands shook, and in the tone of her voice.

"Friends?" he choked. "They were using you as much as I did. Queen Elsa just wanted you to find her sister, and then once you had, she would have rid herself of you and your destructive powers. But with me, you could have ruled with me! Your own brother!"

"I would have never sided with you!" she screamed. "I don't know what you have become, but you are certainly no brother of mine!"

In the middle of their fit, Didrik appeared from the hallway, running towards them. But he didn't get very far, Kristoff appeared right behind him and snatched him by the neck of his jacket, throwing him onto the ground and keeping him there. "Anna!" he exclaimed, relieved to see her still alive.

At the sound of her name she quickly removed herself from the spot she stood and ran to his side.

Just as she turned back to spectate Ida and Hans, her breath was taken away at the scene before her.

"Well I hope you enjoyed your rein, _your highness,_" Ida screamed. "You are officially the king! _Mother is dead!"_

A flash of sorrow crossed his face, "What?" But was quickly dashed with his original scowl.

"You killed the only two people I truly ever cared about! My mother, and _you!" _

His eyebrows furrowed, puzzled. But when he opened his mouth to respond, he was quickly interrupted. He was done talking.

Ida raised her arms, and flames began to dance and coil around her, glimmering and raging as they came to life, spitting sparks and smoke. They tightened around her body and reached high into the air, nearly touching the tips of the remaining chandeliers. Then they began to spread wide, their mass increasing, and the temperature of the room along with it. Before their very eyes the flames twisted into a head, and then a body with wings as big as ship sails. The creature came to a fiery life as it snarled and growled at the pitiful being before it.

In an instant, Hans was on his feet, the pain from his burn masked by the adrenaline now coursing through his body. He sprinted away from the dragon his sister had become, shooting whatever blasts of ice he could conjure, but every spear of ice was quickly melted before it could even reach its fiery body.

Anna watched in fear, but she knew she couldn't just stand to the side while Ida did all of the work. She reached down and searched Didrik's pockets, and quickly found what she was looking for. She pulled a thin, small dagger from the holster on his belt and left Kristoff's side.

"Anna!" he shouted after her. "What are you doing?"

She ignored him and ran around Hans and the mighty fire dragon before him. It was clear what Isen said was true, Elsa's powers had been absorbed by Ida and now she was stronger than ever before. It was unlike anything Anna had ever seen. Blasts of hot air whipped around her, making it hard for her weak limbs to remain stable as she ran, but she managed, determination rooted deep in her mind.

She stopped a little ways behind Hans, who was shooting everything he could at his fiery sister, but everything melted before it could even get close. He stumbled and scooted further and further, knowing he would soon run out of room. He was running out of options. For the first time in a long time he felt fear, cold, hard, fear. His mind was finally accepting the fact that there was no way he could beat the rage of his sister; fire melts ice. He took more steps back, trying to avoid the flames that were reaching out towards him.

Without warning, he stumbled backwards exhaled sharply as the knife went through his back. Distracted by the fire before him, neither he nor Ida had seen her sneak behind. He slumped to the ground, tasting blood in the back of his aching throat.

Anna stood in shock. Punching him in the face over a year ago was one thing, but this? She had never _stabbed _someone before! She glanced down at the dagger, now dark with his blood and she dropped it, completely terrified and in disbelief as to what she had just done, but she had had no choice. As horrible as she now felt, she also knew deep down it was what had to be done. In a second, Kristoff was at her side and pulled her out of the scene, holding her close and stroking her hair in an attempt to calm her down.

The dragon began to shrink, it's flames fizzling out of existence, leaving only Ida's slim frame left. She glanced over at Anna and Kristoff, then back at her brother who was laying on the floor, a small puddle of red forming under him. She slowly walked towards him and stood directly over him. She stared blankly at him, unsure what to think, he wasn't dead yet, but not too far from it.

His eyes met hers and tears began to roll down his cheeks, getting lost in his sideburns. He knew this was his end, and he would scrape whatever mercy he could find. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, his voice low and barely audible.

She continued to stare, unblinking. "I know," was all she managed to reply with.

His eyes kept searching hers, looking for any spec of forgiveness or warmth in her, but she was dead and empty. As his breaths became lighter and lighter, he could heard footsteps approaching as the rest of his brothers and Isen entered the throne room, stopping at the entrance, completely dumbstruck at the sight before them.

He resumed looking up at his twin sister. Knowing there was going to be no remorse for him from his brothers, the only person left in the world who would ever feel sorry for his loss just might be her.

She pointed two fingers directly at his chest, her hair and eyes flaring orange as she readied to rid him of his curse. She knew it would probably do him in along with it. Unfortunate, but necessary.

He flinched slightly at the sight of her burning up, knowing these were his last few moments. "I love you, Ida," he whispered, even quieter than before.

She was silent for a moment, time freezing her in this position as she stared down at her twin brother. Her own flesh and blood dying at her feet, and she would be the one to release him of his suffering. She wanted to say it back to him, because she did love him. Once, long ago. She had loved him as much as she loved her now dead mother. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to say it back. He ruined himself, and there was no way she could save him, knowing that he could become a monster like he had. Destroying the entire kingdom, killing their parents and almost killing their brothers, kidnapping the princess of Arendelle, and causing Elsa to lose her powers. He was the definition of a monster and a murderer, and she herself was about to become the same.

"Hans," she said, shaking her head. "If only there was someone out there who loved _you_."

In that spilt second she saw the desperation and grief that crossed his face and heard the slight gasp that escaped Anna's lips, before turning her head away and closing her eyes, releasing the fire from her fingertips.

It wasn't in slow motion like she thought it would be, in a matter of seconds it was all over. Kristoff hid Anna's face as the fire rushed through the princes chest, scorching his clothes.

Ida inhaled sharply as she felt the rush blast through her veins, like they were exploding. She didn't know why or how she was feeling this way and she wasn't entirely sure if she liked it or not. Her tiny frame was bursting at the seams with energy, and she felt like she could take on an entire army of Hans' at that moment. When she stopped her fire, her hair didn't turn back to its dark burgundy color, and her eyes remained red as a sunrise. Her whole body absorbed the curse that was forced from her brothers body, and when she looked back at him she could see that little boy.

His eyes were plastered wide, and they were that warm green once again. The last thing he saw was her and all her fiery glory, before closing his eyes once and for all.

Ida finally let the tears fall down the side of her face. She knelt to the floor, heat radiating off her entire body as she sobbed. She began to fully realize that she had indeed just murdered her own brother. Whether it was for the greater good or not, she still killed him. Her own twin.

"Ida?" Anna called from behind her, taking a single step in her direction.

Ida threw up her arms, and with them a raging ring of fire surrounding herself, concealing her cries of pain and suffering from everyone else in the room.

Kristoff pulled his fiancée back. "Just leave her be, Anna," he said. She looked at him, fighting the urge to console her new friend, she knew she couldn't get through a ring of fire.

After several long minutes, Ida finally dropped her flames and stood up. Eyes closed, she inhaled deeply, her hair glowing brightly as she did so. She had never felt more powerful in her life.

Isen slowly approached his old friend, being careful not to set her off. "Ida," he said, softly. "Everything will be alright."

She glanced down and the old man, his words caused her to feel a burning in her heart, but she had no desire to harm him or anyone else. "I hope so," she replied, lowly.

At that moment, Ilias entered the room, with Elsa cradled in his arms like a child. As hard as she had tried, her legs were still too weak to be able to walk on her own. She hated feeling so helpless, she had never been so dependent on anybody ever before in her life and she was disgusted with herself.

"Elsa!" Anna called, leaving Kristoff and running to her sister.

Ilias gently set her down, still holding her up by one of her elbows. Anna reached her and threw her arms around her shoulders, embracing her. "Hans is gone, it's over," she murmured into her sisters hair.

Elsa's eyes widened. The same moment her sister said the words she saw Hans' body on the ground. She shut her eyes at the sight, hugging her sister back, leaning most of her weight against her. "It's over," she repeated.

They looked over and saw Sebastian and Leander helping up Didrik who was rubbing his head, his eyes no longer blue but their usual brown color. He groaned and his brothers lifted him up. "What..." he said. "What happened?"

Then Tobias walked out of the hallway, massaging his head in the same manner. "Who locked me up in that room?" he mumbled, his appearance also back to normal.

Kristoff avoided eye contact with him.

Leander and Henrick removed Hans' body from the room, a proper burial would be held sometime later on along with Queen Nora. There were more pressing matters to attend to.

Ida walked up to Anna and Elsa, still being held up by Ilias who hasn't left her side, her eyes sad and concerned. "Elsa," she started. "I'm so sorry. Your powers, Isen told me that I absorbed them when Hans made me attack you. I-I'm so sorry." She looked down, ashamed. "And now I've absorbed Hans' powers too. I've never felt so dangerous before in my entire life."

"It wasn't your fault," Elsa replied, trying to stay upbeat. "I'll...I'll be alright." It was a hard situation for her to swallow. Most of her life she wanted to be normal, without her powers. But now that they were gone, she felt sort of incomplete.

Isen approached them. "Elsa," he said, his tone hopeful and bright. "If you so wish, there is a way for you to get your powers back from Ida."

"What?" Ida said. "But you said they have to be absorbed or whatever."

He nodded, "Yes. I believe she can reabsorb a little bit of your power, not all of it, but some. You'll still remain incredibly powerful, perhaps too powerful, but I believe you can control it, Ida. I still know the spell for ice magic. That is, if you wish to have them back. I know they had been trouble for in the past." He looked to Elsa, awaiting her answer.

Elsa was in shock. She assumed her powers were gone for good, but now she had a choice? It changed everything. She was robbed of her entire childhood because of her destructive ice powers, but at the same time she didn't know if she would ever get used to the fact that she would never be able to make ice rinks in the courtyard ever again, or create refreshing snow flurries for the people of Arendelle during the hot summers. She would never again be able to produce a single snowflake. She felt a touch on her hand and she looked down to see Olaf, who was looking at her like a child. Luckily he was still alive, even though Elsa's powers had diminished. Elsa smiled at him and looked at her sister.

Anna shrugged and smiled back at her, "It's a part of who you are."

"But I've hurt so many others with it in the past," she replied.

Anna shook her head. "It's not up to me," she said, softly. "It's your decision. And I support you either way."

Kristoff walked up behind Anna and put an arm around her shoulder. "So do I," he grinned.

Ida held out a hand to Elsa, offering for her to take. She froze for a moment, not from ice but of fear and skepticism. Her final look was at Kristoff, as she remembered their journey together to find Ida. They took care of each other, and ice was that one common bond that they shared, besides Anna. Anna was right, it was a part of her. A part of her that she accidentally lost to Ida, and here she was, extending her hand trying to give it back. She closed her eyes and sighed, feeling the touch of Ilias' hand on her back, supporting her. She breathed in deeply, and took Ida's hand, which was incredibly hot.

A little smile appeared on all of their faces, and Isen turned to Ida. "Now listen carefully, and repeat after me."

Ida nodded, and began reciting the words Isen was feeding to her. All of her brothers gathered around to spectate. Elsa didn't recognize the language, but as Isen continued, she could physically feel herself becoming stronger, no longer needing Ilias to hold her straight. She felt her fluttering heartbeat beginning to slow, as the familiar cool of ice began to reintroduce itself back into her system. She smiled as she welcomed it. She watched as the hair that was dangling in front of her face went from its dark brown color, back to light blonde. Her eyes lightened once again to its original blue color, and her right arm, the one that had been injured, became strong again.

When Isen finally finished the spell, Ida released Elsa's hand with a force that knocked them both back a little bit. Her hair returned back to dark red and her eyes were black once more. Ida felt a bit drained from before, but she confirmed her still strong abilities with a wave of fire behind her.

Elsa grinned as her inspected her hair and her newly healed arm, and in her palms, she produced a little snowflake.

The act was so minuscule, something that she used to take for granted, but now a giant smile spread across her face. She would be happy if she was just able to do that for the rest of her life. She had her magic back, and she couldn't be happier.

"Elsa!" Anna squealed with excitement. "You did it! Your magic is back!"

Ida glared at her. "Eh-hem," she coughed. "_I _did it , thank you very much."

Anna and Elsa glanced at each other and began to laugh, and Ida couldn't help but laugh along with them.

Elsa and Ida stood before the sea, which was still frozen. The islands and the palace were still thick with Hans' ice and it needed to be removed.

"Well," Ida said. "How would you like to tackle this?"

Elsa shrugged, "Together?"

"No, really?" Ida replied, her tone heavily laced with sarcasm. "I thought you know maybe I'd let you thaw everything, and I would just chill on a beach chair for three days while you take care of everything."

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Alright, alright. I'll take the palace, you take the water."

"Think we can do it?" Ida glanced at her, smiling.

Elsa grinned back, determined, "I know we can." She turned away from the water and faced the castle.

"The hot and the cold are both so intense," Ida said.

"Put them together," Elsa added.

"It just makes sense," Ida finished. And with that, she stepped heavily onto the ice covering the ocean, causing it to crack and shatter as it began to melt. Elsa threw up her arms and thought of Anna, and Kristoff, and even Ida. Thawing the palace and the land around it, just like she did with Arendelle over a year ago.

The ice over the sea cracked all the way to that fishing town where the rest of Ida's other brothers were. They, and the town people watched, somewhat frightened at first, as the ice before them broke and growled, before melting entirely. Nikolai, Charles, Lars, Matthias, and the twins jumped up and down with joy along with the towns people, realizing that the Southern Isles were finally being thawed.

Elsa made quick work of the snow and ice over the land, her powers stronger than ever. The ice and snow swirled up into the air into a giant snowflake in the air over the palace. She pressed her hands together, completing the snowflake, before disbanding it entirely.

When she turned around, the fjord was blue and splashing with liquid water again. The islands were lush with green grass and the fog that had covered most of the land was gone. The temperature rose into its normal summer dry, as the last of the cool breezes dissipated.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

**Light at the End**

Ida wandered down the halls of her childhood home, alone and in silence. Her mind was somewhere else. Somewhere far away, trying to escape the memories that were now burned into her mind forever. She just wanted to run away from them, back to that lonely mountain where she knew she belonged. She walked passed a painted portrait that had been knocked down from the vibrations and rumbling of her earlier battle. Bending over, she picked it up and brushed it off, admiring the gentle brush strokes the artist had made with her fingertips. It was a portrait of her mother and father. Both of them were young, and newly coronated, way before they had any children. They were actually smiling, and radiant in their former glory. Ida could feel the corners of her own mouth slightly twitch upward at the king and queen, but it quickly faded, remembering that they both were forever lost. She replaced the painting up on the wall from where it had fallen, taking one last fleeting moment to gaze upon their smiles, before turning her shoulders and sauntering away.

She brushed her hands along the walls and window panes, pressing the wallpaper that had begun to peel into its rightful place, as if that would put it back. A few of the windows were cracked, the floors were covered with dust and pieces of the ceiling. She closed her eyes and sighed. Not only did she destroy one of her own brothers, but she nearly destroyed the entire palace along with him. She didn't know who would clean it up, if anyone would at all. Hans had probably scared away all of their former servants and butlers and everyone else who lived in the town. No one would want to trade with them ever again, even though Hans was gone for good. She kicked a small pile of rubble on the purple carpet, scattering the pieces. The Southern Isles had crumbled into ruin, and she wasn't going to stick around to listen to the whispering and tales and rumors that would be shared in hushed tones among the people all over the world.

"Ida?" a gentle voice called from behind her.

She snapped her eyes open and turned to see who had called her. It was Anna. Her hair was back in her usual two braids and her eyes were etched with concern. She stepped towards her with caution, Ida was still a bit of a stranger in her eyes, but she knew she could trust her.

"I-I, uh..." Anna stammered. "Here, your jacket." She held out her arms, holding Ida's black trench coat. "Elsa...she told me to bring it to you."

Ida met her half way and gently took the jacket, sliding her arms into its familiar sleeves. "Thank you," she said, flatly, before turning around once more.

Anna tucked a loose hair behind her ear, nervous to speak in this woman's presence. "Look," she said, avoiding any contact with Ida's black irises. "I just...I mean, I don't know...I guess, I just want to say thank you. For...everything."

Ida inhaled before turning slightly to glance at the princess. "You're welcome," she said, as flatly as before.

Anna rolled her eyes, "No I really mean it. You helped Elsa and Kristoff save me, and if it wasn't for you..." She paused, her words meaningful and heavy. "If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't be standing here thanking you right now."

She sighed. She knew Anna was trying here, and she respected that. Deep down she knew it was true, too. Elsa wouldn't have been able to stand alone against Hans. She relaxed her shoulders, making Anna feel a tad more comfortable. "I know," she responded. "And I'm glad we were able to save you in time."

"Yeah?" Anna grinned. "Well I am _certainly_ glad you got to me in time!"

Ida couldn't help but hum with laughter. Anna's spirit was uplifting and contagious, something she always strived to be like. Something that she had always seen in her mother, and unknowingly, something her mother was able to see in her when she was a child. She was glad she was able to keep her promise to her mother about saving Anna and her brothers. It was the least she could do to grant her mothers dying wish. She walked over to a window and rested her forearms on the ledge, peering through the glass at the bay below them, it's water playfully lapping against the sides of the cliffs surrounding the palace.

Without her noticing, Anna snuck up and bravely stood beside her, gazing at the same sight. "Are you glad you're back in the Southern Isles?" she asked.

Ida jumped slightly, but not too noticeably, at the sound of Anna's voice. She glanced over at her, meeting her gaze. It was serious question, but even she was unsure of how to answer it. "I don't know," she replied, truthfully. "It's all so very different from when I was a teenager. It's not exactly how I imagined my grand return, you know? Truthfully all I want to do now is leave."

"But where will you go?" Anna asked, concerned.

Ida shrugged. "Back to the mountain I came from I suppose. Back to the isolation where I belong."

Anna furrowed her eyebrows. "You don't have to be alone anymore," she tried, trying to lift her spirits. "If you don't want to stay here, you could come back to Arendelle with Elsa and I. You could live in the palace."

Ida smiled but shook her head, "Thank you, but I don't think I could live with Elsa. For obvious reasons."

Anna laughed, she could see her point.

"But," Ida added, grinning. "I suppose I could visit once in a while."

Anna nodded, excitedly. She quickly stopped when Ida went back to staring blankly out the window, losing herself in thought. She didn't even want to imagine how Ida must be feeling. Watching her mother die, then her own twin brother just moments after? It was enough death and grief to last someone a lifetime. "I...I'm sorry about your mother."

Ida mimicked her frown, but then shrugged. "Thanks," she said. "It was probably for the best anyways. She was tired, and sick. Besides, if I was her, I wouldn't have wanted to live after an ordeal like that anyways. She's probably in a much better place now." She thought of the portrait hanging further down the hall, her mother smiling, the picture of glowing health.

"Just another thing we have in common," Anna said, half laughing.

Ida glared at her, raising an eyebrow. "What else could we possibly have in common?"

"Uh," Anna thought, quickly. "Well...do you like chocolate?"

Ida's thin, hard pressed lips turned upward into a grin, confirming her question. She could learn to like Anna.

"Ida!" a new voice called from behind them.

Ida stood erect, peering over Anna. "Leander?"

He stopped before them, his handsome face red and flustered and slightly winded from running through the castle looking for her. "Finally!" he gasped. "I've been looking all over for you!"

Ida shook her head and smiled, "What is it, Andy?"

"A boat just docked in the harbor, c'mon!" he said, excitedly, before turning and running back the way he came.

She glanced at Anna, who shrugged, and they followed in his steps.

They travelled down several flights of steps until they reached the stone courtyard of the palace, leading to the shipping docks. The sun was shining with newfound intensity now that Hans' winter had been thawed. Anna found the dry heat quite uncomfortable, but Ida hardly even noticed, and even kept her jacket on. When they got to the dock, Kristoff and Elsa were there, along with Henrick, Sebastian, Leander, Didrik, Tobias, and Ilias, all waiting for the passengers of the boat that had docked to unload.

Anna ran to get a glimpse, standing in between Elsa and Kristoff. She watched what she assumed were previous towns people begin to board off the large vessel, their eyes glimmering and shining at their home country no longer shrouded in fog and ice. They embraced one another and some even greeted the princes who had finally been released, celebrating the news that Hans had been killed.

Ida pushed her arms between Kristoff and Leander, pushing them aside and stepping forward, gazing in amazement that the people had returned. She stopped in front of them just in time to see Nikolai, standing on top of the boarding plank beaming at her. He quickly sprinted down the steps, Charles, Matthias, Lars, Adrain, and Alexander following close behind them. They all raced over to their sister and remaining brothers, embracing them and exchanging wide grins.

Charles went up to Ida, cradling her face in his large hands. "We came as soon as we saw the sea melt. You did it, Ida," he smiled, excitedly.

She hugged him and matched his expression. "I didn't do it alone," she said, facing him and gesturing to the group of people behind her. "I had plenty of help."

Some of the villagers disbanding the boat recognized their princess and began shouting and hollering with excitement, and before long everyone was cheering and applauding for Ida.

"It's Princess Ida!"

"Our princess has returned!"

"She isn't dead!"

"She saved the Southern Isles!"

She could feel herself turn red. She never thought the people would accept her return. Her whole life she thought she would just have to accept the isolation and the fact that that her home country would never want her back. But they all proved her assumptions wrong. She stood tall in the sunlight, soaking in all of the attention.

Once it died down, she turned back to the group of people behind her. Her brothers all smiling at her.

"I'm happy I was able to help save you all," she said.

"We're just happy to know that you're alive," Nikolai replied.

She smiled, slightly. "I'll miss you all," she said, lowering her gaze and dropping her smile.

"What?" they all gasped and said unanimously.

She sighed, "Mother and father are dead. One of you can now finally take your rightful place on the throne." Henrick and Sebastian eyed each other. "You can rebuild The Southern Isles. And I...I'm just going to go back to where I came from."

"Ida you can't!" cried Alexander.

"You're finally home now! You can't just leave!" added Adrian.

"Please," she said, silencing them. "I can't stay here. I'm used to being on my own. Being my own boss and making up my own rules as I go along. A much as I love you all, I can't just be that cookie cutter princess I was supposed to be. And it don't want to risk hurting any of you again, especially now that I've absorbed Hans' curse, I'm more dangerous than ever."

"We know your powerful," Charles said.

"But your also intelligent, and strong," added Matthias.

"And you're right," Nikolai exclaimed. "We need to rebuild The Southern Isles, but we need to do it together."

Leander approached his sister, taking her hands into his own, looking into her eyes. A black as they were, they were shining. "Ida, none of us were ever fit to take the throne."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Of course you are," she said, desperately. "Any one of you would do just fine. And you can help each other."

Leander shook his head, laughing. "Seriously?" he said. "Us. Help each other? I think you and I both know that's never going to happen. All of us want the power to rule the throne," he lowered his voice so only she could hear. "And I know that if Henrick or Sebastian or Lars get the throne, they be just like father."

She sighed, she knew he was right. King Frederik certainly tainted the minds of his oldest sons, as sad as it was. And she knew they couldn't go down that path again.

"Then what are you going to do?" Ida said, blatantly.

Leander smiled again, glancing over at Ilias who was standing beside Elsa. "Ilias and I have come to the decision, that _you_ will become queen."

She gasped. She didn't know whether to laugh in his face or not. She looked passed Leander at her other brothers who were just as surprised and skeptical as she was. Especially Henrick and Sebastian, who's jaws had dropped to the floor. Her gaze finally rested on Ilias, who was smiling back at her. She had always gotten along with him when she was young. He taught her how to read and write. He and Matthias were the bookworms of the family, and he really took to teaching Ida everything he could. He was intelligent, so if he thought she was fit enough to rule, he could probably come up with a plethora of evidence to support it.

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff were all smiling at her as well. They knew their new friend could do it.

"I-I can't..." she stammered. "...I couldn't." She thought about it herself. She would be able to make up the rules, control her country and mead it into peace like she wants it to be. Besides,CID you want something done right it's best if you do it yourself, right? But she didn't think she could be _queen_. How could she handle such pressure like that? Who knows how her powers would react to stress like that. She looked at Elsa, who was nodding, urging her to accept. He appropriate, the Snow Queen of the North, and she would be the Fire Queen of the South. She rolled her eyed and blew her hair out of her face, she quite liked the sound of that.

"C'mon, kid," Leander pleaded. "You're the one who's fit to rule. We'll rebuild everything together. And we'll have a coronation and everything. Everyone will be invited, to witness a new beginning."

She glanced at her other brothers behind him, now all smiling at the idea of their lost little sister becoming queen. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Does this mean I have to wear a dress?"

Leander embraced her and lifted her off the ground. "Yes!" he exclaimed, happily. "You will absolutely have to wear a dress!"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

**An Open Door**

"Anna," Elsa called from the other side of the door. "Please, open the door. People have already started arriving."

"I..." Anna yelled back nervously. "I'm just not ready yet."

Elsa sighed, she tried jiggling the door knob but as she presumed, it was locked. She rubbed her temples before giving in and walking back to her room. She knew Anna would be nervous, but this nervous? It just wasn't like her.

When she got to her room she released her long hair from her usual braid and brushed it thoroughly, trying to decide how she should wear it. She typically worn it down in her usual tight braid on an average basis, but she came to the conclusion that because today was such a special occasion, she would wear it up. It was Anna's big day after all. Like clockwork, she quickly curled pieces into place and rhythmically worked her fingers over each strand of hair, hiding bobby pins and clips like a professional. After it was all tucked nearly against her head, she quickly ran her fingers through her bangs and frosted them into place, keeping any frizz at bay. She looked over her work of art in the mirror and pursed her lips. It just wasn't right. She pulled a piece of her bangs out of place, causing it to hang over her forehead. _Perfect,_ she thought to herself, smiling.

Lost amongst the satin and chiffon and taffeta of her wardrobe, she was trying to decide on what to wear. She had been trying to decide for days, but there were so many other things that needed to be done that trying to pick an outfit had been low on the to-do list. She ran her fingers along the forest of dresses until she finally stopped on one. It was green, which wasn't her favorite color, but she liked the style of it. It was slightly off the shoulder and the gown had an ombré-like quality to it, the top was light green, and fading into dark green towards the bottom. The bodice was beautifully embellished with threads and sequence. She figured she could tweak it to her standards. She quickly slipped into the satin gown and gave a twirl, admiring herself in the mirror. After traveling in pants for so long, she felt quite happy to be in a beautiful dress again. With a flick of her wrists, the dress began to transform from its spring green color, to icy blue. When the metamorphosis was complete, she smiled. The fabric hanging off her shoulders was as bright as the sky, and the bottom half do her skirt was as deep as an ocean.

She left her closet and stood before the mirror, brushing off any wrinkles in her dress and loose strands of hair. She looked down, her eyes resting on a small box on the table of her vanity. She inhaled and opened it, lifting a small silver tiara resting on a small pillow inside. It had been their mothers, who wore it on special occasions such as this. Slowly, she placed it on her own head, nestling it in her perfect hair.

Before she even had a moment to admire herself in the mirror, there was a subtle knocking at her door. "Your majesty," Kai's voice called from the other side. She grinned at the sound of his voice. He had been such wonderful help when she left. He kept trade going and replied to any letters or forms that needed signing, and assured all of the worried towns people that everything would be alright. She owed him so much and at her return she didn't even know how to begin to thank him.

She sauntered her way over to her door and opened it, stepping out into the hall. "Yes, Kai?"

He gave his usual bow at the sight of her, "You have a visitor." He gestured his arm to the side for her eyes to follow.

"Ida!" she trotted over to her, exclaimed at the sight of her friend. "I mean," she cleared her throat and curtseyed. "Queen Ida of the Southern Isles."

Ida rolled her eyes, and gave her own overly dramatic bow. "It is a pleasure to be in your presence, Queen Elsa of Arendelle," she said, her voice haughty and sarcastic.

Both queens stood straight trying to keep a straight face, but Elsa finally cracked a smile and Ida snorted as she began to laugh.

Once they finally stopped cackling, Ida held her side, now sore from all the laughing.

"You okay?" Elsa asked, a smile still on her face.

"Pfft," Ida waved her hand. "I'm fine. Hans really did a number on my ribs, but they're healing." Ida glanced at Elsa's dress. "You look like an icicle," she said, changing the subject.

Elsa raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips, "Well, that was the idea. I think your look quite lovely." Ida was in a long satin gown with a long burgundy skirt, and a black bodice with tons of sequence and crystals with silver detailing. The sleeves of her dress were orange and also off the shoulder, but there were red straps holding up the heaving embellished bodice. Her crimson hair was tucked and flattened against her head, giving her the appearance of shirt hair, and her new crown was resting upon it. It was larger than Elsa's tiara she was given when she was coronated, a complete circle that rested on her head. It was quite striking on her, and much more grand than anything Arendelle had, but then again, most things in the Southern Isles were. The crowns blue and diamond jewels glistening in the light coming through the hall windows, scattering light across the wallpaper.

Ida scowled, "I'm telling you right now, this whole getup is coming right off after the ceremony. I am changing into pants."

Elsa put her hand to her mouth as she laughed, some thing were never going to change with Ida.

Ida shook her head. "I saw Kristoff on my way up here," she said. "He's a jittery nervous mess. Then he ran off into his room after we said hi to one another."

Elsa sighed, "I think Anna is too. She wouldn't let me in her room earlier, which was weird."

"Well they better get it together," Ida snapped, playfully. "A lot of people have arrived already, and I didn't spend all that time on a ship over here, getting seasick every twenty minutes, just for them to chicken out."

Elsa let out a laugh, "Alright, alright. How about this? I'll try and go talk to Kristoff, and since she wouldn't open the door for me, you can try to go talk with Anna. Her room is farther down the hall to the left."

"Deal," Ida concluded, turning her shoulders and sauntering down the rest of the corridor to Anna's bedroom.

Elsa did the same, walking in the opposite direction until she stopped in front of Kristoff's room. She put her ear to the door, trying to listen for his voice or foot steps against the wooden floors, but there weren't any. She pulled away and gently knocked. "Kristoff?" she called. "It's me, Elsa."

"Oh!" she heard his voice call from inside. "Uh, it's open! You can come in."

She slowly twisted the brass door knob and let herself in. The room was fairly tidy, most of his things were in Anna's room where he usually changed and slept, but he was given orders that he could not see his bride before the wedding. So he was stuck in his old room. She finally saw his large frame standing over by the window. He looked tired, and as Ida said, incredibly nervous.

She gave him a soothing smile and stood beside him. "Nervous?" she asked.

He let out a shaky chuckle, "I guess you could say that."

"It's alright," she assured him. "Anna is nervous, too."

"Why?" Kristoff asked, looking away from the window.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "It's her wedding day. Every bride is nervous before they walk down the aisle."

"Hmph," he huffed. "Well that's nothing."

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows, slightly frustrated. "What do you mean?" she said, her tone a bit demanding. "What are you so nervous about, then?"

Kristoff turned his gaze away from her and looked at his hands, sighing deeply. "I don't know," he murmured. "It's just...everything is going to be so different. Well, for me anyways. It's not the wedding I'm nervous about, it's what comes after the wedding."

"The reception?" Elsa teased.

He chuckled at her humor, "No, not exactly. But I suppose I am afraid of the reception. Because then I'll be...a _prince._ And I'll have to act like a prince, talk like a prince...and what if I mess something up and completely humiliate her in front of some other kingdom. That just wouldn't be fair."

"So," Elsa pondered. "Yo don't want to marry Anna?"

Kristoff rubbed his face with his hands. "Yes...wait I mean no. No...I mean yes! Yes, I do want to marry Anna. I love her, and I don't want to go another day without her. I travelled halfway around the world to find her. It has nothing to do with Anna herself. It's...it's all me."

Elsa frowned and nodded, understanding him now. She realized that it all would be a big change for him, but she needed to assure him that everything will be alright. "Kristoff," she said, quietly. "I know a lot of things are going to be different, but that's just a part of getting married. Even for the average couple, they still have to make sacrifices and compromise with each other all the time."

"Like how you and Prince Ilias are an ocean away yet you still write to each other?" Kristoff glanced at her smiling.

Her eyes widened as her face turned bright pink, opening her mouth to argue, then deciding against it. She cleared her throat. "Yes," she replied, shortly. "Anyways, that is besides the subject. What I'm leading up to here, is that you don't need to conform to the typical prince standard. You are who you are, and that's a caring, mountain man who is going to harvest ice for the rest of his life no matter what, because that's what you love to do. Don't let the title of 'Prince' make you change who you are."

He looked at her for a long moment, letting her words sink in. Eventually he smiled and looked back out the window. "But what if the people don't like me being prince?"

Elsa glared at him, "Seriously? The villagers already love you, and you know it. Now you're just making stuff up."

Kristoff laughed, "Alright, alright fine. But on a serious note..." he walked over to the king sized bed in the middle of the room. Laid out ready to be put on, was his custom tailored red dress shirt with a white and good sash, and white trousers. "...do I really have to wear this?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "What did I just mention about compromises?"

He groaned, "Fine. But I'm going to look like an idiot."

She cracked a smile. "You'll look fine," she assured him. "It's nice to dress up once in a while." She picked up the articles of clothing from the bed and shoved them in his arms. "Now go out them on! I'll wait here."

He grumbled inaudible words as he walked into the closet and closed the door. Elsa shook her head and sat down on the soft bed, brushing her hands along the swirls and squares of the comforter. She smiled, taking a few seconds to appreciate such a minuscule act. She had missed home so much when she was journeying to the Southern Isles, and she couldn't have been more elated to be back. Though she missed home, she learned so much on her trip, and met so many new people and created bonds that she knew would last a long time. She met Ilias, and Ida, and she even found new friendship in Kristoff. He was about to become her brother-in-law after all, it was only fitting that she create that relationship with him.

"Ok," she heard him call from the closet. "What do you think?" He opened the door and stepped out into the light.

Elsa couldn't help but stare a bit at his transformation. His wedding attire fit him like a glove, making him look tall and strong. "Kristoff," she said, standing to her feet. "You look incredible."

He walked over to the mirror above the dresser. "Hm," he said, inspecting himself. "I suppose it's not too bad." He tried patting his disheveled hair down, without much luck.

Elsa giggled and shook her head. "Here," she said, standing beside him. "You have to have good hair too, you know. At least for today." She picked up a jar sitting on the dresser and handed it to him.

"Ew," he said, opening it. "This will take weeks to wash out of my hair."

"Oh, it will not!" Elsa exclaimed. "It's just hair gel. Put some on your fingers and run it through your hair."

He grumbled more inaudible things and did as he was told, pushing his hair back. For a split second, it stayed in place, showing off the muscles in his face and framing his strong jawline. Then, it suddenly sprang forward, becoming the blonde mess it was before.

"Well, that's just great," he said, trying not to laugh.

Elsa laughed along with him, "Here. Let's try this." She out a hand on his shoulder, sitting him down on the chair in front of the mirror. She quickly rubbed her fingers together, the friction causing tiny ice crystals to appear.

"What in the world are you doing?" he asked as she swiftly ran her icy fingers along his scalp, pushing the hair back.

"How do you think I always get my bangs to stay in place?" she giggled, pulling away from his heads and inspecting her work. "Ice is the best hair product."

He stood up and looked at himself in the mirror once more, touching his hair. It wasn't stiff like he assumed it would be, but it was a bit cold. "Wow," he said. "It's like magic."

Elsa rolled her eyes, placing a gentle hand on his arm, "You look great, Kristoff. Anna will be really excited."

"You think?" he smiled.

"I know she will," Elsa returned his expression. "Now come on, let's get you downstairs." Together, they left the room.

Ida casually walked down the hall like she owned the place and quickly found the door that lead to Anna's room. Swiftly, she raised her hand and knocked on the door.

"Elsa!" she heard Anna's voice yell from inside the room. "I told you! I'm not ready yet!"

Ida raised an eyebrow, annoyed. Without saying anything she lowered her head to the keyhole to take a look at the lock inside the door. She grinned, standing back up straight. She took her forefinger and stuck it inside the opening of the hole, curving her finger upward into the lock mechanism itself. In an instant, she allowed a blast of fire to rocket from her finger, completely obliterating the lock. Not even bothering to lift the skirt of her dress, she kicked the door in the rest of the way.

Anna shrieked at the blast, her disheveled hair flying about.

Ida stepped in, rubbing her hands together then tucking a loose hair behind her hair, maintaining her flawless appearance. "Olaf was right," she huffed, smirking. "Those pieces of tin you guys call locks really are easy to open."

"Ida!" Anna exclaimed, excitedly, seeing who had so kindly let themselves into her room. She leaped up and ran to Ida, embracing her in a tight hug.

Ida gasped slightly at the sudden display of affection, but then accepted it, hugging her back. They had become quite close, and in the weeks after the ordeal with Hans, Anna frequently responded to the letters they received from Queen Ida and her brothers. At Ida's coronation, the two of them did nothing but cause mayhem at the ball after the ceremony itself. They pulled pranks and managed to dump an entire bowl of punch on a group of snooty representatives. They couldn't remember a time when they had had more fun than that night.

"It's good to see you, Anna," Ida laughed, as they pulled away from one another.

"What are you doing here?" Anna asked. "Well, I mean I know why you're here, we invited you, of course. I mean, what are you doing like _here here._ In my room."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, jutting out her hip in a sarcastic manner, "I'm here because Elsa couldn't get you to open the door." She glanced over at the door, now scorched and with a giant hole where the doorknob used to be. "Clearly I figured out that problem real quick."

Anna punched her shoulder, "You owe me a new door."

"Hey!" Ida exclaimed. That punch actually did hurt a bit. "Don't worry about the door. Now, tell me what's going on? You nervous?"

Anna's face went from lit up to somber. "No," she said. "I mean, I am a little bit you know, after all I am about to get married. Being a little nervous is normal, I suppose."

Ida laughed, "True. But then what's got you locked up in your room?"

Anna turned around and sat on the stool in front of her vanity. It was cluttered with brushes and clips and makeup products that had obviously been recently put to some major use. "I don't know," she finally uttered. "I've been trying all morning to make myself look somewhat decent! But I'm just no good at that sort of thing. I'm not...I don't know."

Ida sighed, and pulled her friend to her feet. "Come on," she urged. "Let's go back to Elsa's room. Her and I will help you out. Grab your stuff."

Anna quickly smiled and began to collect her things. Her brush, her shoes, jewelry, and a bag that was laid across her bed, that Ida assumed was her dress. Together, they left the messy room and quickly went back down the corridor to Elsa's room.

Anna let herself in the neat and tidy space and quickly threw her dress onto her sisters bed, and scooted herself into the seat in front of her sisters giant dresser mirror. "Okay, okay," she bounced up and down excitedly. "I'm ready."

Ida couldn't help but roll her eyes and smile. "Alright, Squirmy," she teased. "Hold on just a sec. She took one step in the direction of the door when it suddenly emerged, Elsa's pale figure slipping through the opening.

"Elsa," Ida said, a bit surprised. "I was just coming to look for you."

Elsa smiled, and then looked over at Anna. "Anna!" she exclaimed, happily. "I'm glad to see you finally left the cave."

"Hey," Ida sneered, as they both stood behind Anna. "There's nothing wrong with living in a cave."

Elsa giggled, putting a hand to her mouth. She cleared her throat, composing herself.

"Anyways," Ida continued. "Sitting here before us is Project Bride. How would you like to tackle this?"

"Hmm," Elsa thought, pursing her lips. "We'll split the work. I'll do the hair, and you could do her makeup?."

Ida side glanced her, her black eyes peering through her perfectly winged black eyeliner. "I thought you'd never ask." Quickly, she pulled another stool in front of the princess, and quickly went to work, Elsa doing the same, brushing out Anna's snarls and holding bobby pins in her mouth.

"So," Ida said, brushing a blush brush across Anna's face. "Tell me all about this 'troll' wedding you had. You wrote to me about it, but you should tell me more."

Anna grinned, and excitedly explained everything about her wedding with Krostoff and the trolls in the mountain. She went into great depth about each trolls name, and the crazy moss outfits they had to wear, and the songs that were sung. It was a lot more fun than Anna had anticipated, and Ida and Elsa exchanged smirks while Anna was on her rant. Before long, they were both done, tweaking and admiring their masterpiece.

"The hair," Ida nodded. "Looks good."

"Yes," Elsa agreed, crossing her arms after pulling a single strand of hair from the side of Anna's face, allowing it to hang down. "Her cheek bones look great too, how'd you do that?"

"Ugh!" Anna scowled and pushed them out of the way of the mirror. "I want to see!" She saw herself and lost her breath for a moment. She could hardly even recognize the woman that was staring back at her. It was all quite simple really, her makeup was light, only a tiny bit of liner and pink eye shadow for her eyes, along with a bit of blush that made her cheeks seem to glow. Her hair, on the other hand, was a little more intricate. The majority of her hair was tucked tight against her head, solid as a rock. No amount of dancing would move it. Other strands of hair were hanging down more freely, giving the illusion of a loose bun at the side. Her hair was shimmering, Elsa had used a bit of her ice to make it shine and sparkle in the light. There were a few crystals selectively placed among the curls, dancing with light coming in from her large bedroom windows.

"Oh," she managed to whisper. "Elsa, Ida. It's...it's..."

"_You're_ beautiful," Elsa said, putting a sisterly hand on her shoulder.

Small beads of tears began forming on her lashes, she quickly turned and hugged them both. "Thank you so much," she exclaimed.

This time, Ida gladly accepted her embrace. Resting her warm hands on each one of Elsa and Anna's shoulder. It was a pleasant moment for her, she didn't even feel this close with her brothers. She assumed this is what it would be like if she had sisters, and she was beginning to like it.

When they released one another, Elsa looked down onto her little sister. She could see her sisters life from toddler to the beautiful woman she was now flash right before her. She looked so much like their mother, and was so charismatic like their father had been. Elsa smiled, tears of her own consuming her eyes. She took a deep breath, and reached for the little silver tiara on her own head, gently removing it from its spot, and placing it among her sisters auburn curls.

Anna's eyes widened, both with shock and sadness. "Mom's tiara?" she said, amazed. "But, it's yours."

Elsa managed a smile, "It's yours now. I...I want you to have it. It's your day."

Anna touched the tiara atop her head and squealed with delight before embracing her sister again.

Elsa giggled, "Okay, okay. Now come on. Get your dress on. Before everyone starts to wonder why were late."

Anna carefully wiped her eyes, trying not to ruin her fresh makeup. "Okay, I'll be right back." She trotted over to the bed and collected the large bag in her arms before going into Elsa's closet. Carefully, without touching her hair or face, she slipped into her gown, which was tailored to fit her perfectly, and slipped her shoes with red detailing on her little feet. When she emerged, even Ida couldn't help but break out into a huge grin. The dress wasn't overly dramatic, in fact it was quite simple. It wasn't a-line like Ida's and Elsa's dress, but straight down to the ground, covering her feet. The front was detailed with the same red color Kristoff was wearing that reached all the way down the skirt. From the beginning she never wanted a crazy extravagant dress like other girls wanted on their wedding day, and she knew Kristoff wouldn't be impressed with a giant bedazzled ball gown either.

"Ten pieces of gold Kristoff cries," Ida said to Elsa.

"You look wonderful, Anna," Elsa smiled.

Anna beamed from ear to ear. "Really?" she squealed, clasping her hands together.

Elsa shook her head, "Of course. Now come on, it's time."

Anna squeaked and quickly checked herself in the mirror before prancing out of her room, her mood completely changed over their time spent together.

Elsa glanced over at Ida as they walked behind in her steps, "I'll take that bet."

Before Elsa knew it, she was slowly making her way down the aisle, Anna's arm hooked through her own. She glanced up atop Anna's head where the tiara gleamed in the light filtering in through the stain glass windows of the same room where Elsa was coronated. She could feel her parents walking with them, and it made Elsa smile. Anna's eyes were shining, her gaze dead locked on Kristoff, Sven at his side with his own red bow tie, who looked just as incredible as she did. And Ida was right, Kristoff was indeed crying. They passed the rows of people, both Anna and Elsa exchanged a small wave with Ida who was sitting in the second row. Elsa's eyes widened when she saw Ilias, sharply dressed in a blue uniform, sitting at her side, along with Leander, and the twins with him. They exchanged blushing smiles before she looked away, and handed her little sister off to Kristoff. Even Isen was there, placed in the row behind them. She took her seat in the front row, glancing back at Ida and Ilias, her face wide with a smile.

The ceremony was light and sweet, Anna and Kristoff never tore their eyes from one another. Both of them simply couldn't believe they were marrying the love of their life, and Elsa couldn't be more proud to be witnessing it. At the end, Anna and Kristoff exchanged their rings and shared a long, passionate kiss, the people surrounding them exploding in applause and love. Elsa followed behind the newlyweds out into the ballroom, the parade of people filtering in behind them.

For most of the evening, Elsa was making her way through the sea of people, accepting dance offers and discussing the wedding and trade, getting warm from everyone else's heat and the warmth of the hot summer night. After dancing with a spritely representative who stepped on her foot a few times, she quickly made her way to the side of the room to catch her breath, but she felt warmer than ever. She glanced to her left, and Ida was now standing beside her, heat radiating off her like a fire. She had changed out of her dress, just like she had said she would. She was not in skin tight black pants and shirt, but she had an extravagant jacket on. It was the same color as her hair, and it was short in front and long in the back. Extremely long at that. It reached all the way to the floor, training behind her a good four feet. It was bedazzled with red, white, and black crystals, giving the illusion of an extravagant gown. Her crown was still elegantly placed in her head, but her hair was now in her long side braid. Her hand was stretched, palm up, out in front of her.

"I do believe you owe me ten gold pieces," she said, flatly, trying now to smile.

Elsa sneered, but gladly. She dug into the small pocket of her dress and pulled out the money she wagered against Ida. "I thought he would be able to hold it together," she admitted, gently placing the coins in his warm hand.

"Please, Frostbite" Ida said, pocketing the coins in a pocket on the inside of her jacket. "I knew Blondie wouldn't be able to keep it together."

"Whatever you say...Sunburn," Elsa said, half under her breath.

Ida glared at her from the corner of her eyes, slowly flaring red, before she snorted and started laughing, Elsa along with her. "You work on that," Ida said between gasps. They watched the people in the ballroom dance their hearts out. Leander was flirting with all of the eligible bachelorettes that had attended. Adrian and Alexander were dancing with each other absorbing all of the laughs they were receiving. Ida put a hand on Elsa's shoulder, "Wait right here." Pulling her large jacket behind her, she swiftly sauntered off into the crowd, disappearing among the ocean of faces.

After a minute, she saw Ida reappear. She grinned, but her smile was quickly wiped away by the blush that swept across her whole face. Ida had Ilias by the arm, who was just as flustered as Elsa was. Ida took him by the shoulders and placed him directly next to Elsa, and stood back with her hands on her hips.

Elsa glanced in Ilias' direction, and took half a side step away, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Ida scowled and rolled her eyes, she stepped towards them and took their hands, placing Elsa's into Ilias'. "Ask her to dance!" she exclaimed, trying to hide her smile, before disappearing again amongst everyone.

Elsa's face was as red as ever, a slight fear racing through her. _Oh_ _no, I'm not that good at dancing. What if I accidentally freeze him? Think about Anna...you love Anna. _When she turned to his face, he was looking at her, half smiling. All of her fear completely washed away.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, timidly.

Elsa's allowed herself to smile, "Yes." Charmingly, he pulled her onto the floor, the sea of people parting to make was for them. His expert moves were enough to cover any of her missteps, and they were the most graceful couple in the palace, beside Anna and Kristoff of course, who were dancing beside them. Elsa doesn't know how long they were dancing, hours maybe, but she didn't care. She never tired, and she could have done it all night.

Ida watched them for a while, leaning up against a column, the smile never leaving her face. Anna and Kristoff, Elsa and Ilias, she couldn't have felt happier for them. It was only at that moment when her face did turn to a frown. She tilted herself straight onto her feet with her shoulder, and walked out of the ballroom onto one of the patios overlooking the town of Arendelle. She walked for a while along the long patio that wrapped around the castle, watching the towns people who were celebrating with each other among the streets. Bands of their own playing their used instruments and couples dancing together. She leaned her forearms against the railing and blew a stray hair out of her face. She watched the people for a while, couples dancing together, children skipping in a circle and singing away. She thought of Anna and Kristoff, Elsa and Ilias, Adrian and Alexander, Elsa and Anna. She sighed deeply, they were each other's other half, they were family, they were lovers. She looked up at the black sky that stretched endlessly across the fjord into the horizon. Her eyes rested on a star that laid just above the water in the distance.

She felt a tear start to leave her eye, but it quickly evaporated on her hot skin. "Oh, Hans," she muttered to herself. He had been her other half. Her own flesh and blood, and she ended him. All of this time she tried to convince herself that it had to be done, that there was no way around it. But she couldn't help the nagging feeling that had begun to consume her that there was something, anything she could have done. Neither Elsa, Anna, nor Krisroff would ever understand. They knew him as a monster. But every night, she dreamed of that little boy with the big green eyes and that face that you just wanted to pinch all the time. Their little games they would play around the palace grounds. The crown on her head suddenly became extremely heavy as her thoughts switched to her mother. _Why did I ever leave?_ She thought to herself. It was a question she had asked ever since her mother passed. Maybe if she had stayed, even if it meant risking the safety of her family, maybe she could have somehow saved her mother.

The light from the star glinted off her black irises and she felt the tears pressing against her eyes once more. "I love you, Hans. I'm sorry." she whispered under her breath.

The star against the horizon was sparkling even brighter than before, and she managed a smile.

"Ida?" she heard a small voice behind her. She quickly stood straight and spun around to see three figures walking towards her.

"Hey, guys," she said, as Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff walked out of the shadows and into the starlight.

"Are you okay?" Kristoff's gruff voice cut through the night air.

"I saw you walk out," Anna piped in, a grin dancing upon her face. "We just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Ida was quiet for a moment, not really knowing what to say. It was only in this moment that she realized that she may have lost a brother, she may have lost her half, but she gained three other family members in the process without intending it. Instead of being a half, she was one of four, one of a quarter. She nodded, slowly.

"I'll be alright," she said.

Elsa went and stood beside her and placed a sisterly hand on her shoulder, she smiled, understanding. Anna joined in and hugged her, squeezing her tight. Even Kristoff gave her a wink. Through all of her loss, she gained. And now that Princess Anna was safely home, they could all take a well deserved break from action adventure.

"Thank you," Elsa said, as if reading her mind.

Ida shook her head. "No," she replied, gratefully. "Thank you." She was grateful to them. Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff freed her without even fully realizing it, and she would never be able to repay them. She felt a small tap on her hand, she looked down, and Olaf was standing at her feet smiling at her. He had been lost in the crowd of people himself having a good time, she nearly forgot he was even there.

"And thank you too, Olaf," she smiled down at him.

She turned around, her new family standing by her side, as she faced the fjord. The happy sound of glasses clinking and cheerful chatter and music playing in the palace and in the streets filled her ears and made all of their hearts swell.

Ida's hair began to glow a brilliant orange, and her eyes set ablaze as she threw her hand up into the air. Flames danced from her fingertips and shot far into the sky, exploding mid flight in an assortment of brilliant colors. Elsa threw her blue and white ice into the sky along with it, crystals and frost mingling among Ida's bright sparks. The people in the palace filtered outside to spectate the fireworks, and the towns children crammed onto the docks to get just that much closer to the colors now falling into the water of the fjord.

Their colors kissing the star as it dipped below the horizon, it's chapter in this night, reaching its end.

_**Fin.**_

_Authors Note: Hello, everyone! I wanted to make an "end of the story" summary to thank all of you who have read and enjoyed "Melted." I never in a million years thought the ideas swirling around in my head would be so well accepted among the fanfiction community. This story has reached almost 16,000 views, and I couldn't be more proud. I've had more than one people PM me and tell me that I should submit this story to Disney Animation Studios to be considered to be an actual sequel! I have even found the link to my story on a YouTube account saying how amazing it is and how it needs to be a reality. That is just the most incredible compliment I could have ever received, and to those who have supported this story so magnificently like that, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. You guys mean everything to me. I have also gotten many questions about another sequel to this sequel. It is quite a tempting possibility, but if I were to create another sequel, it probably would be for a short time. I have a couple ideas, but nothing of real substance that could support an entire plot worth 25 chapters like "Melted." I have, however, that I will be writing a few short stories that relate back to "Melted." Stories such as Ida when she was young and growing up with Hans and her brothers, Ida's isolation in the mountain, maybe go into more detail about how Kristoff proposed to Anna (because I know I didn't go into great detail about that, and other things of that nature until I rack up enough ideas to create a new sequel. Again, I thank you so much for all of your positive feedback and reviews, you all have no idea how much it means to me that you took that ten seconds to review my story, it makes me so happy! If any of you have any ideas for a fic, or that I could possibly include in another sequel, dont be afraid to PM me here and tell me about it! And if you're a guest and you don't have an account on fanfiction, I'm on tumblr (love-will-thaw-a-frozenheart) and you can send me an ask on there if you want! I love hearing everyone's input and ideas!_

_Thank you all! _


End file.
